Flores Amarillas
by Midori Higurashi
Summary: Él sólo estaba buscando el modelo perfecto, ella sólo vino a devolverle su chaqueta. Algunas veces el destino quiere jugar con nosotros... y toca nuestra puerta, literalmente –Universo Alterno– InuKag ¡.¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!.!
1. De cuadros y tontos

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Ya quisiera, tener a InuYasha sería todo un logro y hermoso sueño.

Datos de Interés:

Texto en cursiva Pensamientos de los personajes.

–.– Cambio de escena.

FLORES AMARILLAS

Él sólo estaba buscando el modelo perfecto, ella sólo vino a devolverle su chaqueta. Algunas veces el destino quiere jugar con nosotros... y toca nuestra puerta, literalmente –Universo Alterno–

Capítulo primero:

De cuadros y tontos.

. 

No, no podía. Era tan difícil. Sus ojos no desprendían aquella vida que él quería darle al cuadro, su primera pintura verdaderamente importante para el instituto. Suspiró, tratando de dar una ultima pincelada, queriendo llenar esos ojos oscuros, fríos en unos que desprendieran vida, unos que le dieran las ganas de seguir con su trabajo de artista.

Él negó con la cabeza, despertando de sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar una nueva modelo. La iba a lastimar mucho, ya que con mucho trabajo había intentado convencer a su novia para modelar, pero ahora… ¿Cómo decirle a la cara que no tenía esa pequeña pizca que necesitaba su obra?

Imposible… O, bien, como había mencionado Miroku: inútil.

En la soledad de su habitación, llena de la luz del día, estaba un pintor. Era muy grande en el instituto de pintura, maravillaban a todo el que clavara sus ojos en algunas de sus obras. ¿Ahora vendría y diría que no encontró una modelo perfecta para su cuadro?

'Tarde de Primavera' El nombre le vino a la mente al tiempo que el profesor dijo: "Tema libre". Siempre le sucedía eso, díganle un tema y él ya tenía hasta el nombre. Un borrador y el fondo listo. Una mujer sonriente y llena de vida, el punto final de su pintura.

Kikyo era una persona muy bondadosa, tenía un gran corazón, la conocía desde que entraron ambos al colegio de pintura. Pero, hace ya tres años que iban estudiando, la chispa se iba perdiendo lentamente y ahora sólo había amistad… o al menos eso era lo que él sentía.

'Te amo', esas palabras ya le costaba decirlas y le lastimaban mucho por dentro cada vez que Kikyo, en alguna oportunidad en la que estaban solos, lo decía. Más que nunca sentía el frío en sus palabras, su mirada congelante le era difícil sostenerla e intentar mantener encendido aquel frío corazón era muy complicado ya.

InuYasha suspiró una vez más, dándole terminada a su obra, sin estar contento de sí mismo. ¡Por supuesto que no podría! Aquel hermoso fondo, según Sango, llenos de árboles del sakura, dejando sus flores por doquier y Kikyo sonriendo levemente no lo encontraba realmente atrayente. Pero era lo que tenía hasta ahora.

¡.¡.!.!

'BANCK'

¿Su puerta…?

Inu se giró sobre la silla, saliendo de su habitación, encontrado a una chica jadeando. ¿Pero qué…?. ¿Era Kikyo?. Su cabello desordenado tapaba graciosamente algunas partes de su rostro, su pequeña boca se abría y entrecerraba, su pecho subía y bajaba. Parecía que había salido de un campo de batalla.

InuYasha se limpió ambas manos con un trapo, pero aún quedaron rastros de pintura, a igual que sus ropas. La chica extraña, o la que parecía ser Kikyo, levantó su rostro, observándole con sus ojos azules.

¡.¿…?.!

El aire se le quedó en los pulmones… Esa mujer no era Kikyo, los ojos rebelaban mucha energía y vitalidad. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose detenidamente, cómo si la vida dependiera de ello.

Se escucharon las pisas, gritos de las personas y un tal: 'Kagome, .¡.¿dónde estás, tonta?.!' de un muchacho, es más, la voces y gritos era de muchachos. Inu, ante tanto escándalo, despertó de su visión y alzó una ceja.

–Lo siento, InuYasha… –susurró la chica, mostrando su pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa, abriendo la puerta tras de ella y cerrándola con lentitud, como si no hubiera sucedido nada allí.

InuYasha parpadeó confundido. ¿Había dicho su nombre?. A grandes zancadas, llegó a su puerta y la abrió de un portazo. Eso era lo malo de vivir en un departamento, las personas se perdían en los grandes pasillos y todas las puertas era iguales. Se asomó, no había nadie allí, sólo una gran puerta marrón y algunos alaridos.

¿Acaso ella será amiga de esos inútiles?. se preguntó InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la puerta. Remangó un poco más su camisa azul celeste, llena de pintura y se encaminó hacia su cuarto, que estaba al lado del cuarto de pintura. _No me importa… Eran iguales_, pensó, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos violetas.

se preguntó InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la puerta. Remangó un poco más su camisa azul celeste, llena de pintura y se encaminó hacia su cuarto, que estaba al lado del cuarto de pintura. , pensó, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos violetas. 

Inu tenía un plan, un enorme y perfecto plan.

–.–

Más rápido, necesitaba ir más rápido. Jadeaba, sintiendo cómo de a poco se le iban sus fuerzas. ¡Qué vergüenza!. pensó recordando lo que había sucedido hace unos cinco minutos, tratando de escapar de los enojados chicos. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto?.

–¡Oi, detente!. –jadeó Kagome, casi sin voz a su amigo, quien se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella, mostrando una sonrisa burlona -. No… no puedo más.

Shippou se río, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

–Eso te pasa por entrar al departamento de InuYasha, Kag. ¡Kouga te matará!. –respondió el niño de catorce años, de encendido cabello y ojos verdes -. Ya sabes lo celoso que es..

Kagome asintió, apoyándose en la pared que había cerca. Nunca más en su vida diría algo cómo lo que dijo, o más bien trataría de cuidar a Kirara. Esa gatita… era muy hermosa y muy inteligente, pero la metía en cada lío..

–Y no sé por qué, Shippou –suspiró Kag, recuperando el aire y observando pensativamente al cielo azul. Eran tan hermosas las mañanas de primavera -. Él sólo es mi amigo.

Shippou mostró un rostro resignado, sabiendo muy bien que su prima era muy despistada cuando se trataba de su alrededor.

–¡Cuándo se entere que entraste al departamento de un hombre!. –volvió al tema Shippou, haciendo una imitación de la voz de Kouga -: "¡.¿Pero qué diablos hacías ahí, Kagome-san?.! .¡Esa bestia me es insoportable y tú vas hacia su departamento!." Síp¿cuáles eran tus flores favoritas?

–Las amarillas, .¿por qué?

Parpadeó. Shippou mostró una vez más su sonrisa burlona.

–¡Para llevártelas a tu tumba!. –y le sacó la lengua, comenzando a correr una vez más siendo perseguido por Kagome.

Higurashi vivía en el mismo edificio que InuYasha, e iban al mismo colegio. Ella siempre se quiso relacionar con él, había algo que la obligaba a mirarle cada vez que pasaba a su lado, sin embargo, por alguna razón, no podía. Eran compañeros de salón, pero dudaba si él conocía su existencia. Además… sabía muy bien qué él tenía novia, ésa era Kikyo.

Los ojos azules de Kagome parpadearon una vez más, llegando nuevamente a su mente aquella imagen de InuYasha entre un cuarto de su hogar. Su cabello negro largo estaba sujetado por una coleta muy baja, una camisa celeste manchada de pintura, unos pantalones negros también manchados. Aquella imagen del pintor… Apretó el paso, siguiendo a su primo… Ese era InuYasha.

Ahora iban de camino hacia la casa de Kouga, su mejor amigo desde pequeña. No sabía por qué, pero desde los quince él se comportaba de un modo más extraño con ella. Sus ojos algunas veces le incomodaban por la dulzura que salían de ellos, y más de alguna vez Kouga la tomó de la mano mientras iban caminando; paseando como amigos.

–¿Y ya terminaste tu pintura, Kagome?. –preguntó Shippou, cuando habían parado de jugar y se dirigían al dojo de Kouga -. La ultima vez que la vi, te faltaba el cielo.

–¡.¡.¿Miraste mi pintura?.!.! –gritó Kagome, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder cuando el niño asintió. Rodeó su cuello con un brazo, y puso sus nudillos contra su cabeza, apretando fuertemente -. ¡Eso es secreto, primo!. .¡Sabes bien qué no me gusta que miren mis trabajos, y peor si no estaban terminados!

Fácilmente, Shippou se deshizo de aquel abrazo, donde había sido anteriormente estrujado por Kagome. Diablos, cada vez era más fuerte.

–Sólo te preguntaba. .¿Y de dónde sacaste ese modelo tan… extraño, Kag-chan?

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto orgulloso, sin percatarse que en sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

–No te importa. Y sí, ya lo terminé hace una semana. Sé, también lo sé, falta un mes para entregar el trabajo –dijo ella, respondiendo cada pregunta que se le formulaba a la mente de Shippou.

El pelirrojo miró a su prima. Aquella hermosa jovencita de diecinueve años, de espeso cabello negro, con las puntas enruladas. Su tez era muy blanca, casi como la nueve. Sus grandes ojos eran de color azul marino, como los océanos mismos. Los labios de un color rosa palido, que siempre tenía su perfecta y alegre sonrisa. Ahora vestía una blusa de seda manga corta, de color azul, que conminaba con sus ojos y una falda rosa palido, seguido de sus piernas blancas y que terminaban en unas simples sandalias. Eran tan linda su prima, pensó orgulloso.

¡Por supuesto!. Ellos crecieron juntos, él la vio crecer desde muy abajo. Conocía su personalidad amable, pero también muy explosiva. No era recomendable hacerla enojar, porque ahí perdía toda su inocencia e ingenuidad; era un ogro. Le gustaba ayudar a los demás. Y más le encantaba leer y dibujar, en especial si se trataba del Japón feudal.

–¿Y por qué hiciste un híbrido?. –río burlonamente Shippou, comenzando una nueva carrera, seguido de su histérica prima.

No importaba, siempre, siempre su hobbie sería molestarla.

–.–

Inu abrió sus ojos, observando toda su habitación en penumbras. ¿Qué hora era? se preguntó observando su reloj, bostezando sin poder evitarlo.

¿…?

¿Las nueve y media, los ojos violetas simplemente querían cerrarse y dormir. Pero no. Debía llamar a Kikyo, tenía que contarle sobre su plan y descargarla de ser una modelo. No saldría de esta, pensó con desanimo, recordando aquella joven que entró en su departamento y que era muy parecida a Kikyo.

Su plan cada vez le gustaba menos, pero muy en el fondo le maravillaba más. ¿Se daría cuenta?. _¡Pues claro, idiota!. Kikyo no es ninguna estúpida, y se sabría diferenciar_.

Un suspiró pesado salió de sus labios, al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama y miraba el techo con atención. Tumb, tumb, tumb. ¿Música?. Agudizó el oído, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que eran sus vecinos que cada semana hacían una fiesta, una más exitosa que la otra.

Más de una vez estuvo invitado, porque era muy atractivo para las mujeres de su curso. Recordó lo celosa que era Kikyo, de lo que nunca podía confiar en él, porque el muy bastardo de Naraku la había violado. Recordó el momento en qué le contó su secreto, aquél espantoso día donde escuchó su desagrado por los hombres y en dónde se le había declarado.

Volvió a suspirar. Mal día, mal día, se dijo frotando sus sienes, molesto de escuchar la ruidosa música. Se levantó de la cama y se colocó las zapatillas, sin atarse los cordones, y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un jugo de naranja.

¿Qué hacia ello allí?. Si ni siquiera le gustaba el jugo de naranja, pensó tomando un poco, saciando su sed. Cerró los ojos por un momento, sumergido en la soledad de su departamento. Estaba muy cansado, quería volver a dormir, no deseaba llamarla...

Abrió los ojos, pensativo.

Bueno. Miró con los brazos cruzados al la altura de su pecho, su departamento. Estaba solo, como siempre. Su vista se detuvo en la puerta, quedándose prendido por unos momentos. Su mirada era expectante. _¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, InuYasha?. _Se despertó el joven, sacudiendo su cabeza y abriendo nuevamente el refrigerador, buscando comida.

Sin embargo… No tenía hambre. _¡Ya deja eso!. _Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. _¡Sólo agarra esa estúpida manzana y cómetela!. _Hizo lo que su cerebro malhumorado le ordenó, agarró la manzana y la presionó contra sus labios, pero no la mordió.

No, esta vez no podía comer. Guardó la fruta en su lugar y cerró el refrigerador, suspirando. Conocía a esa chica de algún lado, lo sabía, pero su cansada memoria no quería saber nada más… Nada, excepto los ojos azules de esa chica.

Le llamó la atención porque se parecía a Kikyo, y también porque sería el modelo perfecto para su cuadro. Los únicos problemas eran: Kikyo y la chica. Su novia le armaría un escándalo y, seguramente, volvería de su viaje echando humo por las orejas. La chica… ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía!. Y le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Hoy no es tu día, InuYasha. Nada te está saliendo bien.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que el destino estaba tocando su puerta.

'TOC, TCO'

Bueno, no tan literalmente..

Inu dio su vista penetrante hacia la blanca puerta, preguntando si sería Miroku, tal vez para llevarlo hacia esa fiesta. Salió de la cocina, pasó por el living y fue hacia la puerta más grande del pequeño departamento. Giró la perilla, mostrando la mitad de su cuerpo y miró quién era.

Eso si: no eran los picarones y alegres ojos azules de Miroku, tampoco los tiernos y dulces de su madre, menos serían los molestos e irritantes ojos de Kouga. No. No le pertenecía a ninguno, porque eran únicos, y tenía mucha más vida que los oscuros de su novia.

Es… ella. Inu abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido por encontrarla allí, parada y con algo entre las manos. El rostro de la muchacha desconocida estaba encendido levemente, sonrojada por la vergüenza. Los ojos violetas de InuYasha, siempre lograron incomodarla.

–Eum… Disculpa… .¿Huh…?. .¡Q-quería devolverte esto, InuYasha!. –balbuceó Kagome, extendiendo sus brazos y mostrando una chaqueta negra.

InuYasha parpadeó, recordando la noche dónde llovía y estaba esa chica mojándose, llorando desconsoladamente porque su madre se había muerto… Abrió los ojos. ¡.¿Esa muchacha era…?.!

–**¡.¿TÚ?.! **–gritó.

La puerta color marrón y de números dorados, formando un perfecto 39, se abrió, revelando a una muchacha de cabello enrulado: Ayumi.

–¡Algunas personas queremos dormir, InuYasha!. –y cerró la puerta de un portazo, bastante molesta. El chico de ojos violetas parpadeó una vez más, sorprendido por el humor de su vecina… Esa mujer parecía embarazada.

Volvió su atención a Kagome, que parecía un poco aturdida por el grito de Ayumi y el de InuYasha. Sin embargo, el ceño se marcó en su inocente rostro.

–.¡Oi!. ¿Vas a agarrarla o quieres qué me la quede yo?. –preguntó molesta, viendo como InuYasha sólo miraba su prenda.

El chico la agarró con desen, arrebatándole de las manos de Kagome. La chica lo miró más enojada. ¿Pero quién se creía?. ¡Y ella de buena gana le había devuelto su chaqueta limpia y planchada!. –seca también- Kagome puso ambas manos sobre su cintura.

–¿Y?.

Inu la miró.

–¿Y qué?.

–¿Se dan las gracias, o me parece?.

El chico la miró ofendido.

–¡Keh!. Cómo si debiera dártelas. ¡Gracias a ti pesqué un resfriado!

La muchacha abrió la boca más molesta, incrédula de que ese joven fuera quién la consoló en ese día. ¡Por Dios!. ¿Dónde quedó el compresivo y buen mozo de InuYasha?.

–Pues primero no me hubieras ayudado, así tu 'perfecta salud' –ironizó Kagome -, estuviera intacta, señor quejón.

–¡La verdad no sé para qué te ayudé!. Te di mi chaqueta, te consolé y encima quiere las gracias –se quejó InuYasha al aire, hablando más para sí mismo que para Kagome -. Y me llamo InuYasha, pe...

'PAPP'

La mejilla de InuYasha estaba roja. Pero no necesariamente era ese sonrojo que le daba cuándo pensaba en… La voz de Kagome lo interrumpió:

–Tonto, tonto… **¡.¡TONTO!.!**

Y hasta la música del vecino 49 dejó de sonar. Kagome, en un gesto orgulloso y levantando la barbilla, se dio media vuelta y se cerró la puerta del departamento 44. Fueron unos segundos de silencio, en los que Inu no lograba despertar de aquella cacheteada.

Una mano posó en el lugar adolorido, y en donde se formó una marca perfecta de una mano. Nunca una mujer le había pegado en su vida…

–**¡.¡LA TONTA ERES TÚ, ZORRA!.!**

Y, con furia y acompañado nuevamente por la música, cerró su puerta con fuerza. Estaba muy molesto, demasiado molesto.

.¡Modelo!. ¡Modelo, ella!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Fui un idiota a pensar que sería perfecto, un completo **TONTO**!. Pero recordó las palabras de Kagome ('Tonto'). _Un momento… ¡Yo no soy ningún tonto!._

Pero recordó las palabras de Kagome ('Tonto'). 

–.–

Kag se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

¡.¡InuYasha es un tonto!.! **¡.¡TONTO!.!**

Cerró los ojos. Lo importante sería dormir, mañana tenía clases temprano y debía madrugar. Pero era difícil, con el insensible rondando por su mente… _¿Y qué hago pensando en él?. _la chica pensó, abriendo los ojos entre la oscuridad, _¡Verdaderamente Sango-chan tenía razón!. Debo estar muy cansada..._

Cansada iba a estar el día siguiente.

****

Continuará...

¡Comenten!ver quiero su opinión.

…Y, sí quieren, puedo alargar un poco más los capítulos…

Vamos, no es difícil apretar el botóncito 'Go' y escribir un comentario (constructivo si es posible u.u).

¡.¡Sayonara, minna-san!.!


	2. ¡Hagan lo que digo!

****

Capítulo dos:

¡Hagan lo que digo!

Todo se encontraba en completo silencio, por lo cuál Miroku decidió tocar la puerta. Supuso que no recibiría repuesta, pero jamás imaginó que la puerta estaría abierta. Como buen curioso qué es, el muchacho entró al departamento de InuYasha. Caminó lentamente, susurrando el clásico: '¿Hola?' temeroso.

Escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de arte.. Así que con gran sigilo, fue hacia la puerta donde había un gran cartel: 'GENIO ARTÍSTICO TRABAJANDO'… colgado. No escuchó nada, debió ser su imaginación, seguramente.

–I-Igarashi... –un quejido ronco salió de la habitación, un poco ahogado, sin embargo al estar cerca de la puerta Miroku pudo escuchar.

–Aguanta, aguanta... Ya termino –pedía la voz de su amigo entre jadeos -. Vamos, sólo un poco más y todo estará listo, aguanta.

Los ojos de Miroku, grandes como platos, fueron a parar sobre la puerta. ¿Era él o InuYasha…? Se acercó un poco más hacia la puerta, debía saber, debía escuchar. ¿Huh¡Ah, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato! (y en su defecto, al humano llamado Miroku).

–¡No puedo, Igarashi, no puedo¡Me duele! –exclamó la voz femenina un poco histérica, de fondo se escuchaban los quejidos que de a poco lanzaba InuYasha -. ¡Sí no lo haces ahora...¡Apúrate, te dicen¡Duele..!

Se produjo un silencio, descartando los gemidos y susurrantes suplicas de la mujer que acompañaba a InuYasha. La mente de Miroku ya empezaba a trabar a mil por ahora, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Sería Kikyo, tal vez¿Pero no estaba de viaje a Inglaterra?

–¡Espera un poco más, ya termino, Higurashi¡Sé que duele, pero ya termino! –exclamaba InuYasha, volviendo a su acostumbrado tono, indicándole al joven de ojos azules que su paciencia ya había tocado el punto máximo.

Levanto una ceja. ¿Punto máximo¿No hubiera sido mejor, 'ya la había perdido'? Movió la cabeza, de un lado a otro, agudizando el oído.

–¡AHHH! –el grito femenino fue demasiado fuerte, y seguido de eso, una exclamación de InuYasha y, a su vez, el ruido de dos cuerpos cayendo al piso… O eso suponía Miroku.

El joven monje (cómo Inu se empeñaba a llamarlo), se tapó la mano con la boca, intentando no romper en carcajadas. Había escuchado todo¡ahora InuYasha sabría lo que era sentirse en su piel, cada vez que le chantajeaba con eso!

–¡Pero qué idiota eres, Higurashi¡¿Cómo se te ocurre...! –Inu empezó a toser -. ¡Sé más cuidadosa la próxima vez¡¿Quieres!

__

Hermosa forma tratas a tu 'acompañante', amigo mío. Pensaba Miroku, bastante extrañado por el tono de voz de InuYasha. Por lo que él sabía (mejor ni hablar), suelen tratarse con más cariño en 'esas situaciones'.

–¡Cómo si fuera mí culpa¡El que tiene que ser más cuidadoso eres tú, no yo! –dijo Higurashi entre su tos estridente -. ¡Te dije que me dolía¡Insensible! Sólo te aprovechaste de mí.

–¿Perdona¡¿Qué yo qué! –la voz de InuYasha sonaba bastante indignada -. Sí mal no lo recuerdo, es por culpa de Midoriko qué estemos aquí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser en mi casa y no en la tuya, ya qué molestas tanto?

La chica no dijo nada.

__

Creo qué es la hora de marcharme.. suspiró Miroku, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar tres pasos, pero deteniéndose en seco al percibir una mano en su hombro. Sintió como unas dagas se clavaban en su nuca, literalmente era matado por unos pares de ojos violetas. Tiritando levemente, el joven Miroku dio media vuelta, enfrentando la cara furiosa de InuYasha.

–¡Miroku...! –empezó a gruñir el joven, con una mirada muy parecida a la de Sango cada vez que le sonreía a una mujer.

Ante tal parentesco, una gotita resbaló por la frente del monje. ¿Cómo diablos salía de esta, ahora?

–I-InuYasha.. T-Te estaba buscando, a-amigo m-mío –río nerviosamente, colocando una mano tras su nuca. Nada lo salvaría de ésta, lo sabía muy bien. Bueno, un milagro, tal vez, pero ellos no llegan a gente como él.

–¿Igarashi¿Qué haces? –la voz proveniente de Higurashi, hizo que InuYasha girara su cabeza molesta hacia ella, pero de repente sintió como apretaba al aire. Al segundo siguiente, lo que vio lo dejó petrificado: Miroku arrodillándose y agarrando las manos de Kagome con suavidad, los ojos brillantes y soñadores -. ¿H-Hola?

Miroku utilizó lo mejor que sabía hacer: seducción.

–¡Oh, pero qué hermoso ángel tenemos aquí! Nunca e visto demasiada belleza en una sola mujer, bella mía –Lentamente, las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de un rosado leve, aquello molestó a InuYasha -. Siento cómo mi corazón palpita con rapidez, a causa de verla parada allí simplemente. Sí la belleza fuera un instante, usted sería la eter...

El joven Igarashi tronó su dedos y se acercó a Miroku, interrumpiendo su piropo y lo agarró de una oreja. _¡Ese Miroku! Ya me la pagará. _Literalmente lo arrastró hasta el living, de un simple movimiento lo sentó en el sofá azul y le mostró su mejor cara 'te voy a matar en cualquier momento' que podía hacer en ese momento.

–¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso no te enteraste qué tengo timbre, eh, monje? –preguntó retóricamente el muchacho de ojos violetas, cruzando de brazos hasta el pecho y, si fuera posible, echando lanzas por los ojos.

Miroku suspiró y sonrió calmadamente, cómo siempre lo hacía ante cualquier problema.

–Lamento interrumpir tu momento de 'diversión', InuYasha, pero la próxima vez avísame. Tal vez así no te interrumpiría tanto –contestó mirándolo pícaramente.

Los ojitos de InuYasha se abrieron confundidos.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Miroku?

El chico de coleta baja río.

–No te me hagas el ingenuo. Escuché todo.

Silencio.

–.–

__

¿Qué es lo estará haciendo InuYasha al pobre hombre? Se preguntó Kagome, cuándo escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido y también golpes secos, los que siempre sucedía cuándo uno se golpeaba la cabeza fuertemente. Se cruzó de brazos y observó la habitación una vez más.

Sacar aquel baúl no fue buena idea, el chico tenía razón esta vez. Ahora lo que veía era un enorme baúl viejo de madera, lleno de polvo y los restos de lo que era una cucaracha o de una araña, no le interesaba saber, suficiente tenía conque eso rozara su pie. Además, la caja grande de madera pesaba más de lo que creía, hasta InuYasha no podía solo con ella. Por lo tanto, había querido de buena gana ayudar.

¿Recompensa? Unos cuántos insultos de Igarashi, un insecto asqueroso rozando su pie y un terrible dolor en su cintura y brazos. ¿Qué más podía faltar¡Ah, sí! Ya lo recordaba: iba a ser la modelo del cuadro de InuYasha. Él se encargaría de dibujarla, ella lo pintaría, asumiendo que era lo único realmente buena para el trabajo.

Fijó su vista azul en el cuadro en dónde estaba la novia de InuYasha, o eso le pareció. No era nada feo el cuadro, estaba excelentemente dibujado y pintado con la más mínima delicadeza que ella vio jamás, aún así el cuadro de InuYasha no lograba convencerlo. _¿Por qué es tan duro con él mismo? _Pensó Kagome, viendo otra pintura de InuYasha; esta vez sí tenía un titulo: 'Las soledades de luna nueva' y sólo había un campo lleno de flores, el cielo azul, unas perfectas estrellas que parecían brillar y sin la luna.

__

Aún que… parece un poco solitario Agregó para sí misma, encerrando los ojos. Agarró un mechón de su cabello, y comenzó a jurar inocentemente con él. Los rayos del sol pegaban dulcemente contra su figura, haciéndola ver más tierna e ingenua.

–Disculpa por mi amigo, siempre hace lo mismo –dijo InuYasha, quedándose quieto al ver que Kagome descubrió su cuadro -. Oh¿no lo había tapado? –su voz demostró dureza, tanto que la mueca confusa de Kagome frunció el ceño con algo de miedo.

El muchacho agarró la sabana blanca que estaba en el suelo y tapó el cuadro. Nadie debía verlo, aquello había sido su primera pintura para su madre y, verdaderamente, no estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Lo había hecho en un momento de soledad, y cómo su madre era un poco melancólica y le gustaban mucho esas noches sin luna, optó por hacerla; así se descargaba un poco.

–¡Ah! No te preocupes, me pareció simpático –sonrió Kagome, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión que creció entre ambos –. Verdaderamente, quiero hablar con Midoriko. Aún no me quedó bien claro por qué tengo que trabajar contigo.

InuYasha asintió complacido.

–La verdad que sí, aún no sé porqué me mandaron a mí para trabajar contigo. Tal vez, la próxima vez, tendré que decir: 'No trabajo con TONTAS'

–¡Eres inaguantable!

–A igual que tú.

Kagome echaba humo por las orejas. Ese tipo la tenía harta.

–¡Me voy!

InuYasha agarró un brazo de ella y la arrastró hasta la puerta de salida. Kag soltaba algunos lamentos, seguidos de sus estridentes y molestos: '¡SUÉLTAME!' demasiado chillones en los oídos del muchacho.

–¡Pues ADIÓS! –gritó Inu, echándola literalmente a Kag, dejándola en puerta -. ¡Ojalá no tenga que verte nunca, zorra! –agregó antes de cerrarla en la narices de ella.

–¡Perfecto¡Me sacaste la palabra de la garganta!

Y, a igual que Inu, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

–.–

__

¡Esto no es justo! las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, simplemente aquellas palabras eran dolorosas para su persona y ella nunca había recibido tantos insultos por solo mirar un cuadro. _¿Por qué siempre terminamos peleando así?_ Con la manga de su chaqueta, Kagome se limpió el rostro, tratando de sonreír. _¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus palabras?_

Se sentó en su cama, recostando su cabeza en la almohada y mirando el techo... Pensaba en un millón de cosas, sentía que su corazón pronto iba a estallar y aún no entendía porqué. Sentía la presión que InuYasha hizo en su brazo y su rostro enojado estaba en su mente, haciéndole comprender que para él no era de su agrado. _Además... tiene novia, Kagome_. Se dio vuelta, con los ojos cerrados, intentaba dormir... calmarse un poco. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba: descansar y calmarse.

Había que darle tiempo al tiempo, tal vez en cuestión de días InuYasha dejaría de ser tan rudo con ella. Dejaría de molestarla e insultarla. Tal vez… llegarían a ser 'amigos'.

Suspiró. _Pero lo único importante aquí, ahora, es terminar el cuadro. Ya tendremos para amistades. _Pensó Kagome muy cansada, acomodando su cabeza y soltando una risita divertida. Aun que hubiera soltado unas lágrimas, aún que InuYasha era sinónimo de problemas y aún que debería soportarlo un mes entero… Todo esto era muy divertido.

Sin embargo, InuYasha no parecía encontrarle el chiste.

–.–

__

¡Maldita Midoriko!

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, soltando un suspiro frustrado. ¿Siempre se empeñaba a echarle la culpa a los demás? No. No era él, sino Higurashi, generalmente nunca trataba así a una mujer; trataba de ser más cortes –estúpidas cosas que su madre le enseñó- pero no podía hacerlo con ella. ¿Qué le sucedía?

__

Algunas veces pienso demasiado¡Keh! Bufó molesto, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y recostando su espalda contra la pared que hace instante había golpeado. _Odio cuando lo demás tienen razón._

Cerró los ojos un momento, como pretendiendo descansar, sin embargo… la sonrisa de Higurashi estaba allí. ¿Es qué se parecía a Kikyo¿Era eso? _No, no es eso… No se parecen en nada, pero... ¿Por qué debo pensar en ella!_

De pronto, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Debería ser la primera vez que se conocieron, lo recordaba muy bien. Demasiado bien.

–**Flash Back–**

Era un fin de semana, un viernes para ser exactos. Debería ser un día de sol, hermoso, que daba la sensación de libertad y paz. Los pájaros estarían revoloteando por ahí, llenando de música los rincones de la ciudad de Tokyo; los niños estarían afuera de sus casas, o en el colegio en todo su defecto. Sin embargo, el destino no lo quiso así…

Bueno, en realidad la Madre Naturaleza no lo quiso así. La lluvia golpeaba sin piedad el suelo, algunos estudiantes del Instituto de Arte Urasue –prestigioso colegio- seguían en el edificio; tal vez por olvidar sus paraguas, como InuYasha, por ejemplo.

El muchacho observaba atentamente la lluvia caer, pensando en Kikyo y su relación. Desde que ella se había ido hacia Inglaterra, tenía más libertad. Ahora podía volver a hablar con sus amigas, con Rin y Ayame… pero no se acostumbraba.

Siempre estuvo libre, y la mayoría de sus peleas fuertes con Kikyo era eso, y ahora que ella se iba de viaje… Él la extrañaba¿verdad? Bien sabía que la repuesta era no. Se sentía culpable por no amarla de verdad, por sentirse feliz de que ella se fuera de su lado. De poder respirar abiertamente el aire y sin temor que su novia le hiciera otra escena molesta.

Lentamente la lluvia iba cesando, hasta convertirse en una leve llovizna. Aprovechando la repentina baja de agua, InuYasha salió por detrás de colegio, donde se encontraban la cancha de football y donde se practicaba la arquería. Era su atajo para ir rápido hacia el departamento.

Y… de repente, ahí la observó.

Sin saberlo, fijó sus ojos violetas en el cuerpo de Kagome Higurashi. Estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, abrazándose a sí misma y ocultando su rostro entre las piernas. Tal vez sea por lastima, o por aquel tirón del corazón, se acercó a ella. No es que sería una gran ayuda, necesitaba contenerla sin embargo.

–O-Oye¿estás bien? –preguntó sin saber realmente que decir. ¿Cómo debía actuar sobre ella¡Lo único que sabía es que era la segunda mejor alumna de la escuela!

…Él era el primero, pero nada tenía sentido ahora: sólo ella y la tristeza que la rodeaba.

Y, entonces, por primera vez en sus vidas, pudieron verse realmente a los ojos. Los ojos violetas se encontraron con los confundidos y tristes ojos azules de ella. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, pero InuYasha no le importó… Oh, no¿cómo le iba a importar?

Porque… porque… porque Kagome lo había abrazado repentinamente. Sí, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, comprendiéndose con las miradas y ella, de la nada, se abalanzó a él; rodeándolo por el cuello y llorando en su pecho.

El muchacho, aún aturdido, la rodeó, correspondiendo al abrazo, con un brazo. ¿Qué le sucedía¿Por qué no podía emitir ningún sonido¿Qué era esta sensación… de abrazarla más fuerte? Entrecerró los ojos, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la joven.

–Mi mamá… murió… –murmuró Kagome, abriendo su corazón y llorando sus penas. Sabía que era InuYasha, y nunca antes se había sentido tan refugiada en otros brazos; descartando a los de su padre y madre... Pero ellos ya no estaban.

Primero fue su padre, muriendo en un accidente del trabajo. Y ahora era su madre, abandonándola por un accidente de auto. _¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué? _Soltó más lágrimas, aferrándose más a su consolador. Sentía tanto vacío en su pecho, estaba sola…

–Estoy… estoy contigo.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa¿qué había dicho? Y, entonces, pareció comprenderlo. Es cierto, estaba sola… sola pero con InuYasha a su lado, correspondiendo su abrazo, sin siquiera conocerla y consolándola. Entre tanto dolor, sufrimiento y confusión, esbozó una sonrisa

–**Fin del Flash Back–**

__

Es verdad… Luego le dí mi chaqueta y comenzó este lío. InuYasha despertó de sus recuerdos, al escuchar el timbre sonar. Miró desinteresadamente la marca, junto a otras, de la pared. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta.

Cómo aquél día, los ojos violetas pegaron contra los ojos azules de ella. En vez de estar confundidos o tristes, tenían un deje de arrepentimiento y una pequeña chispa de alegría. El chico parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta estar seguro que no era una ilusión.

–Igarashi, te propongo una cosa –dijo Kagome alegremente -. Quiero que volvamos a empezar.

–¿Eh?

–¡Sí! Lo qué pasa es qué creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo –continuó la muchacha, sin tomar en cuenta la confundida mirada de InuYasha -. Quiero volver a empezar, deseo que nos llevemos bien. ¿Te parece?

Pudiera haber dicho que era una estupidez, o qué solo la necesitaba para hacer el trabajo que Midoriko les mandó. O simplemente, cómo tantas veces antes, hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara. Pero no lo hizo, su mirada risueña y esperanzada… se lo impedía.

__

Tal vez me arrepienta de esto.

–Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, encantada de conocerte –sonrió ella, extendiendo su blanca mano.

InuYasha la observó por unos momentos, alzando sus cejas. _Tal vez sea un mal presentimiento... Pero.. _Recordó la tarde en que llovía y… sonrió, entrelazando su mano con la de Kagome, en un gesto cordial y amistoso.

–Yo soy InuYasha Igarashi.

__

Pero no quiero ver a Kikyo en ella.

–.–

–¿Qué tienes que hacer qué! –rigió la voz de Sango, atraves del teléfono de Kagome.

Ella reprimió un respingo, semejante susto se había llevado. Frunció el ceño, no entendía la extraña actitud de Sango¿qué problema había? Además, no le gustaba que la asustaran; mucho menos que la despertaran de sus pensamientos.

–Mi profesora (ya sabes, Midoriko), me mandó a mí a que sea el retrato de I… InuYasha –su mirada azulada se suavizó un poco, al recordar su trato -. Supuestamente: InuYasha le dijo que no encontró una modelo para un trabajo que le había mandado. Vio algo 'especial' en mí, y me obligó, diciendo que si no lo hacía me costaría la mitad de la notas.

–Realmente lo siento por ti, Kagome-chan...

La chica se encogió de hombros, aún que Sango no la pudiera ver.

–Tsk, le debía el favor. Además… –repentinamente no le salía la voz por tener tanto sonrojo en el rostro. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? -, él me pidió que modelara otro más.

–¿Otro más? –preguntó Sango, confundida, detrás del teléfono.

Kagome asintió.

–Sí, dice que quiere probarme algo.

–Mmm.. Esto es extraño –dijo Sango, más para sí misma que para Kagome -. No quiero que te fíes, Kagome. Algo aquí no huele bien, aunque mi sentido del olfato no sea tan bueno como el de un perro. Intuición femenina, quizás; sólo quiero que te cuides de él. Recuerda: tiene novia.

De repente, sintió un agujero en pecho.

–Ahá. Nos vemos, Sango-chan –y Kagome cortó.

__

¿Por qué siempre deben recordármelo? Lentamente, fuera de su orden y de una lógica explicación, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¿Lloraba, por InuYasha? No podía ser. No, tal vez sea por otra cosa… _InuYasha… _Tal vez estaba recordando a su madre, o a su padre. _InuYasha…_Más lágrimas cubrían sus ojos, al imaginarlo besando a su novia. _InuYasha… ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

****

No importa lo que piensen ustedes dos… ¡Hagan lo que digo! La voz de Midoriko fue bastante clara y fuerte, recordó Kagome, limpiándose por centésima vez su rostro. Debía hacerlo, porque la obligaban… _Y porque quiero conocer a InuYasha Igarashi…_

****

Continuará…


	3. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Ya quisiera, tener a InuYasha sería todo un logro y hermoso sueño.

Datos de Interés:

Texto en cursiva Pensamientos de los personajes.

–.– Cambio de escena.

FLORES AMARILLAS

Capítulo Tres:

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic..

, .. 

–¿Está bien así? –habló Kagome, finalmente, luego de varios minutos de silencio. Desde que había entrado una vez más al departamento de InuYasha, se habían tratado con gélido respeto y el matutino 'hola', puesto que no tuvieron clases hoy.

El muchacho se la quedó mirando, sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Para qué? Podía ver en sus ojos que no deseaba hablar. Demostraba tanta frialdad, sabía ocultar sus sentimientos. _Maldita zorra_, pensó InuYasha, apretando los puños y asintiendo definitivamente. Vio como Kagome levantaba su barbilla, y orgullosa, parecía ni respirar.

Necesitaba ver el mismo brillo que vio la primera vez, el mismo que siempre vio en los ojos azules de ella. El mismo brillo que la diferenciaba tanto de… No, por una sola vez, por esta única vez, deseaba no nombrarla; ni siquiera hablar de ello.

–Solo cállate –dijo InuYasha.

Se sentó en un banquillo alto, frente al cuadro en blanco. Tomó un lápiz y se quedó mirando la hoja, observando de reojo a Kagome. Si seguían así, nunca podría terminar el trabajo de Midoriko y mucho menos su otro retrato. Por suerte, Higurashi no iba a la misma clase que él, ojalá que no se enterara. Sería hombre muerto.

Y, así, entre miradas fugaces que ambos se regalaban, pasó la tarde. Más silencio, y silencio y silencio. Oh, Kagome tosió y se movió un poco, InuYasha pasó por alto esto. Las horas, los minutos… Los segundos. Lentos, como una tortuga, era como si estuvieran mirando la vida de una planta, esperando a que crezca. Vaya, ahora era el turno de InuYasha toser.

Se oyó el ruido del teléfono. Había tanto y tanto silencio incómodo, espeluznante –por llamarlo de algún modo- que los dos saltaron, asustados. InuYasha pidió permiso, como escasas veces sucedía, dejando a Kagome nuevamente en aquél cuarto de arte.

Así no se puede, Kagome, así no se puede, se dijo, frustrada. No comprendía el por qué de su actitud, sólo… sólo le salía. Pensaba una y otra vez en escenas pasadas, e imaginaba a la novia del muchacho entre sus brazos, como ella. Tanto una ola de tristeza como de furia nacían de su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, llegando a su cerebro. _¿Pero qué me pasa?_, se preguntó Kagome, poniendo una mano en su pecho, _¿por qué debo pensar en ellos dos?_

, se dijo, frustrada. No comprendía el por qué de su actitud, sólo… sólo le salía. Pensaba una y otra vez en escenas pasadas, e imaginaba a la novia del muchacho entre sus brazos, como ella. Tanto una ola de tristeza como de furia nacían de su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, llegando a su cerebro. , se preguntó Kagome, poniendo una mano en su pecho, 

–Lo siento, Kagome, pero es que... –InuYasha paró su explicación cuando entró, viendo el rostro sorprendido de la muchacha -. ¿Eh? .¿Qué te pasa?

Ella parpadeó.

–Nada, pero es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre –sonrió ella, mostrando una sonrisa pura y limpia, con sus ojos brillantes.

Tan brillantes… Eso era lo que InuYasha quería, ver sus ojos azules brillantes de felicidad, no de lágrimas, como la primera vez.

–Tengo la ligera sospecha de que nos estamos llevando mejor –agregó Kagome, como cantando la ultima parte, bastante risueña.

InuYasha la miró un poco confundido. _Pero es bastante extraña._

–Cómo te estaba diciendo –volvió al tema el muchacho, carraspeando incómodo. De pronto, su cabeza estaba en blanco -: Mi amigo Miroku me acabó de llamar, diciéndome que tiene un problema. Luego continuamos. ¿sí?

–Sí, pero...

–Así que puedes irte ya, que molestas.

–¡Oye! Esta bien, me iré, pero...

–¡Bien! Vete –dijo InuYasha, desabrochando su camisa –sí, la azul- de pintura. Al mirar sobre su hombro, vio que ella aún estaba ahí -. ¿Te vas a ir, zorra?

–¡Ya deja de llamarme así y de interrumpirme! –gritó la chica, ya echando humo por las orejas y lanzando chispas por los ojos -. ¿Pero qué te pasa? .¡Primero me llamas, diciéndome que estás desocupado y que te modelara, luego llaman por teléfono y ahora te vas!. ¿Pero quién te entiende!

InuYasha pareció hacer oídos sordos a su monólogo, puesto que se sacó completamente su camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Kagome se calló de repente, agarrándole una 'extraña' tos al verlo así. Se sonrojó extremadamente. _¿Pe… pero qué rayos le pasa?_, se cuestionó ella, olvidando que no maldecía.

Lanzando algún comentario: InuYasha era extremadamente apuesto con sólo un pantalón negro. Si tan sólo volviera a soltarse el cabello, pensó Kagome, quedándose definitivamente hipnotizada. Es que… ver su espalda desnuda, mostrando sus no tan marcados músculos; el sol pegando a ella, haciéndola casi brillar... le era atractivo. Muy atractivo.

No sé por qué, pero ahora InuYasha me está empezando a parecer atractivo, pensó ella sin darse cuenta, volviendo a sonrojarse.

–Escúchame, zorra –puso más énfasis al 'zorra' -, mi amigo está en problemas y a ti no te concierne nada. Hago lo qué se me dá la regalada gana. Déjame de mirarme y… ¡Vete! –pero esta vez, ella parecía hacerle oídos sordos.

Y, entre explorando su pecho con la mirada, Kagome dio justo con los ojos violetas de InuYasha. Él abandonó su expresión fría y distante, la misma que tomó ella, para mirarla también; devolviéndole la mirada con un brillo especial, mucho, muy especial. _InuYasha…_ Pensó ella. _Kagome… _Pensó él. Y, justo al unísono, una cálida sensación en su pecho, seguido de un rítmico latir del corazón, le sucedió a ambos. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Sin decirse nada, se miraron fijo, con la clase de sonrisa prolongada, lenta e íntima que en general se asocia a las parejas que se han visto separadas por la guerra o alguna calamidad, y luego vuelven a reunirse.

–.–

–¿De verdad¿estás segura, segura? –preguntó Sango, con la voz lenta, como sí su amiga le hubiera dado una repentina demencia mental.

Kagome pegó unos cuantos brinquitos en el lugar, para luego seguir paseándose por su pequeña habitación. Sango justo la había encontrado con un camisón muy cortito, casi hasta la mitad del muslo, por que claro, estaba intentando hacer lo que una persona **medianamente normal** haría. _¡Tontos sean los del 49!. ¡No se puede dormir en paz ni un viernes!_

–¡Sí! Yo nunca miento, Sango –contestó Kagome, exasperada. Se detuvo y tomó aire, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos sostenían su rostro -. No sé qué me sucedió..

–Dímelo a mí –gruñó Sango, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿A qué no sabes quién vino al club? Descontando a Kouga, por supuesto.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

–¡Vamos! Tú lo conoces. Te daré una pista: Es debilucho y le encanta la medicina natural –río Sango, tan fresca y tranquila como Kagome nunca antes la había visto.

–¡Oh! .¡No me digas qué vino él! –exclamó Kagome, tapando su boca, sorprendida al ver como su amiga asentía. Ambas soltaron chillidos, muy parecidos a la risa hiena, que a la humana

Hace tanto tiempo que no oyó hablar sobre ese muchacho, Hoyou, que le sorprendía de sobre manera. Hoyou fue su amigo desde la primaria, salió varias veces con él, pero siempre fueron arregladas por sus amigas, Yuka y Eri, diciendo que él estaba predestinado para ella. Como Yuka le encantaba todo sobre la adivinación y la astrología, consultó al tarot.

****

'–Un muchacho apuesto, alto, te hará sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, Kagome-chan. ¡Ya sabía! .¡Hoyou es el hombre de tu vida!'

Aquellas palabras, aún resonaban en su mente cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre. _Si fuera Hoyou el hombre de mi vida, yo no estaría pensando en él_, Kag pensó, mordiéndose el labio. Luego de varios minutos hablando, Sango se fue, diciendo que debía cuidar a Kohaku, porque tenía fiebre.

Toc, toc…

Ahí, otra vez la famosisíma puerta. Otra vez, el destino.

–¿Se te olvidó algo…? –preguntó Kagome, pensando que era Sango quien llamaba su puerta.

Pero no. No era Sango… Sino InuYasha. Entonces, Kagome recordó el pequeño camisón que traía puesto. Recordó también que era un poco traslucido, pero no revelaba tanto. Aun así…

–.–

–¡.¡Ya vete!.! –rugió la voz de Kagome, tras su puerta.

No recibió repuesta. Ningún 'zorra', nada. Escuchaba la música del 49 pero no los gritos de InuYasha. ¿Se habrá ido?., se preguntó viendo por la cerradura, si había alguien.

InuYasha se encontraba tan ofendido, que decidió no decir palabra alguna y se fue directamente hacia su departamento. Realmente, sólo fue a pedir azúcar y ella lo había echado, diciéndole pervertido y a punto de pegarle una cacheteada. No debió comportarse así. No era su culpa que a ella se le ocurriera utilizar su estúpido camisón.

Pero, es que me puso nerviosa que él me mirara. Nunca antes un hombre la vio tan así. _Creo que debo ir a disculparme. ¡.¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo?.!_

Nunca antes un hombre la vio tan así. 

Kagome agarró una de esas chaquetas grandes, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y salió de su pequeño departamento. Comparado con el de InuYasha, éste parecía un lugar donde su guardaba los artículos de limpieza. _Eso me pasa por no tener tanto dinero._

'TOC, TOC..' Golpeó una vez más su puerta.

InuYasha salió malhumorado. Su humor no cambió al verla una vez más.

–¿Qué? .¿Vienes otra vez a gritarme? .¿O se te olvidó pegarme? –preguntó sarcásticamente. Kagome ya se esperaba algo así, entonces mordió su lengua y sonrió forzada.

–No. Vine a disculparme –susurró, jugando con sus dedos -. Es que, bueno… ¡Hay! Sólo discúlpame, .¿sí?

Grr, .¡ésta mujer no es sincera, pensó Inu cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Pero claro, como debía terminar el trabajo.. Rayos, esta era tu estúpida suerte. De mala gana, asintió, aceptando sus disculpas.

–¡Gracias! –exclamó Kagome jovial, haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente -. Oye, InuYasha, .¿podrías venir a mi departamento mañana?

InuYasha la miró despreocupadamente, pero interesado. Al fin conocería su casa, y podría decir que clase de persona era ella.

–¿Para qué? Sí sólo tenemos que hacer dos retratos.

La chica sonrió nerviosa, colocando un mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

–Pueees… La directora me pidió eso –se sonrojó, aquella mujer Urasue fue bastante clara en sus palabras, al enterarse que Igarashi era quién la retrataba -. Dijo que... Una mujer prestigiosa necesitaba un retrato.. –fue callada por la mirada del muchacho.

–Esa vieja bruja tiene una manía conmigo. Me imagino que esa fue su excusa –agregó más para sí mismo que para Kagome -. Esta bien, más trabajo para nosotros.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, derrotados. No iban a dejar su vida en paz.

–¿Y por qué quieres hacer otro retrato mío, InuYasha? –cuestionó Kagome, recordándolo, frunciendo levemente el ceño, haciéndola ver más inocente. _Como cuándo me enteré de su existencia,_ se dijo InuYasha un poco divertido.

–¡Keh! Para saber cuál es el más feo, zorra –puso los ojos en blanco, sarcásticamente.

La chica le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo, molesta. _¿Por qué se empeña en llamarme así!_

–Mi nombre es Kagome. KA-GO-ME –rugió la chica, yendo hacia su departamento -. Mañana; tres de la tarde. Nos vemos. Buenas noches, InuYasha.

Él se sobaba el brazo, no le dolía pero...

–Buenas noches, Kagome –sonrió levemente, entrando al suyo.

Definitivamente, esta vez tuvieron buenas noches… Está bien, descontando al loco vecino ya nombrado, con su música alta.

–.–

Kagome estaba pintando el trabajo que había pedido Midoriko (el de que Shippou era la única persona viviente en la Tierra que conocía su existencia), que había pedido hace una semana atrás. En realidad, lo estaba retocando: pintando un poco el cielo, agregando nubes, poniéndole sombreado en la ropa del híbrido. Sonrió satisfecha a su pintura. Y pensar que lo había soñado..

Un momento…Kagome abrió los ojos, recordando el sueño. El híbrido (por decirlo así), la había abrazado, consolándola por un extraño dolor. Recordaba la sensación del abrazo, la gentileza de sus palabras, el calor de su pecho. _Soñé con él justo el día en que… InuYasha me había abrazado_, pensó sonrojándose.

Kagome abrió los ojos, recordando el sueño. El híbrido (por decirlo así), la había abrazado, consolándola por un extraño dolor. Recordaba la sensación del abrazo, la gentileza de sus palabras, el calor de su pecho. , pensó sonrojándose. 

¡Pero qué loco! Tal vez Yuka le estaba afectando demasiado. No pudo tener un sueño premonitorio o lo qué sea que haya significado. Tampoco pudiera ser un deseo del subconsciente, porque no estaba enterada en ese momento que su madre… Había fallecido. _Es cierto… Mamá ya no está conmigo. _La vista azul de ella se entristeció. _Y fue hace sólo tres semanas. _Miró el techo, suspirando. _Te extraño mucho, mamá…_

El timbre sonó, despertándola de sus recuerdos. Lentamente bajó la cabeza, dando una mirada crítica a su dibujo y se fue a atender a InuYasha. Tres trabajos, todos para el fin del otro mes. Parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Midoriko, Urasue y luego InuYasha.

–Hola, InuYasha –dijo Kagome, al ver los ojos violetas del muchacho -. Ven, entra.

–Hola, Kagome –respondió InuYasha, pasando al estrecho departamento.

Al observarlo, sintió como su corazón se paraba. El departamento era realmente muy pequeño y estaba lleno de cuadros muy hermosos. Sin embargo, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, la luz del sol entraba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina-comedor. _Y yo…Siempre con lujos_, pensó un poco amargado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? .¿Acaso sentía lastima… por Kagome?

–Disculpa el desorden –rió la muchacha, fresca -. Bien. ¿En dónde quieres empezar? .¿Qué pose deseas hacer? .¿Te parece bien que use colores claros, o oscuros? .¡Creo qué mejor será usar ambos!. ¡A Urasue le van a…!

InuYasha se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su boca, para acallarla. Kagome se sintió nerviosa, por la cercanía de InuYasha…

–¿Nunca te dijeron que hablas demasiado? –pregunto InuYasha, suavemente, sacando su mano con lentitud pero quedándose a la misma distancia.

La chica entrecerró los ojos. De repente… se sentía muy hechizada por la escena. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, quería abrazarlo, y que él la abrazara por siempre. ¿Qué será esto? .¿Por qué InuYasha, de repente, estaba tan cerca?

¿Qué iba hacer él…?

–¡Hay, no! .¡No, no, no lo hagas! –y lo empujó.

InuYasha parecía estar como en otra parte, por lo que abrió grandes los ojos y lentamente se iba para atrás. Se cayó… cerca de un cuadro. Kagome, que seguía pensando lo que estaba a punto de suceder, chilló horrorizada. ¡Su primer cuadro!

–¡Ten más cuidado! –gruñó ella, acercándose a su cuadro y desapareciendo en la pequeña habitación que tenía abierta la puerta.

InuYasha se paró, molesto. ¡Keh! Y él que pensó que se había preocupado por él. Aún así, el recuerdo vino a él. Se quedó mirando la habitación de ella, esperándola. Será mejor no recordar lo que… No, nada. Sólo había querido verla… más de cerca. Es que le había parecido ver una pestaña en su ojo izquierdo.. _¡Sí, claro! _Dijo una voz detrás de su cabeza, bastante sarcástica.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, debía pensar en el cuadro. Kagome dijo que iba a ser rápido y qué sólo necesitaba hacer su cuerpo. Nada interesante.

–Bien, ya estoy lista. ¿Y tú? –preguntó Kagome, con un enorme cuaderno en su mano y un lápiz en la oreja. InuYasha le dio una mirada molesta, por lo que ella abrió grande los ojos -. ¡Quédate en donde estás! .¡Quieto!

InuYasha se paralizó. ¡.¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?.!

–¿Qu-Qué demo...? –empezó a decir InuYasha, Kagome se adelantó a él y tomó una de las sillas de la mesa, volvió a lugar donde segundos antes se había parado y se sentó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, mostrando concentración.

–¿Podrías quedarte de pie unos veinte minutos, más o menos? –preguntó ella asomando la cabeza sobre el cuaderno y sonriéndole.

InuYasha levantó una ceja. ¡Oh, ya entendía lo qué había sucedido! .¿Pero qué rayos...? .¿Veinte minutos?.¡estaba loca o qué!

–Hey,¿segura qué estás bien de la cabeza? –preguntó InuYasha, señalando su propia cabeza -. ¿Cómo demonios quieres qué me quede aquí, parado en mitad de la cocina, veinte minutos? .¡Veinte!

–¡Mou, no sé! .¡Sólo quédate quieto! Y, por favor, vuelve a poner esa expresión –exclamó Kagome, dibujando -. ¡Y es cocina-comedor, InuYasha!

–¡Keh! Lo que sea –e intentó poner otra vez aquella mirada molesta, sólo que ahora la miraba enfadado.

¿Pero qué diablos quería aquella chiquilla? .¡Era realmente muy pesado modelar! Bien, son sólo veinte minutos. Nada más. _Sólo se paciente, InuYasha, se paciente_, pensaba él, una vez pasados diez minutos. Realmente ya estaba sintiendo calambres en las piernas y le dolía la espalda.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… Se escuchaba el reloj de la cocina, colgado al lado de un refrigerador medio destartalado. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… InuYasha empezó a observarla detenidamente. Qué linda se veía concentrada. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… Los del 49 ya estarían cansados, porque su música no se escuchaba. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… InuYasha volvió a observar a Kagome. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… Miró sus labios levemente rosados, su tez pálida, su cejo fruncido. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… Sus ojos azules, fijándose en cada rasgo de su pintura y de vez en cuando en él.

Así pasaron veinte, treinta, cuarenta minutos y llegaron a una hora. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… InuYasha ahora no podía dejar de mirarla. Estuvo a punto de golpearse en la cabeza al pensar en algún parecido a… 'esa persona'. Tal vez, al observarla desde lejos se parecían un poco, pero… cuando uno se acerca.. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… _Ésta mujer no es Kikyo. Sólo es Kagome… **Sólo Kagome.**_

–¡Listo! –exclamó Kagome alegre, despertando a InuYasha, qué le sonrió levemente.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic..

–Ya era hora –se tronó los dedos y movió su cuello, en actitud cansada -. A ver, quiero saber como quedó.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente.

–Sé que no es bueno, pero..

–Hey, mis brazos no son tan flacos –dijo InuYasha.

–Bueno, pero..

–Mi cabeza tampoco es tan redonda.

–Está bien, pero…

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Kagome estaba llegando al punto qué InuYasha quería que llegara: molestarse.

–Mis ojos no son tan pequeñitos..

–¡.¡Ya basta!.! .¿Por qué no lo haces tú entonces y dejas de criticarme, InuYasha? –gritó Kagome, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… InuYasha volvió a sonreírle: era tan divertido verla enojada. Dejó el cuaderno en la mesa y su vista se enfocó en la pintura del frente, donde se apoyaba en la pared. Sí, la misma pintura que Kagome estaba retocando hace una hora y media.

–Sólo bromeaba, esta bien; para ser tuyo esta bastante bien –aprobó InuYasha, sorprendido al mirar la pintura. Era una escena triste, si se fijaba bien: era un atardecer bastante hermoso, perfectamente y delicadamente pintado, a lo lejos había una aldea pequeña y, observando todo eso, casi con altanería, se encontraba un híbrido, o hanyou.

Sin embargo… La mirada del hanyou se encontraba triste, pensó InuYasha. _¡Ya estoy empezando a pensar idioteces!_, se molestó él, volviendo a mirar a Kagome.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Kagome le estaba sonriendo, y extendió sus brazos, acercándose a él y volviéndolo a abrazar. Como esa vez… _Cómo aquella vez_, pensó InuYasha, abriendo los ojos confundido. Escuchó un suave 'gracias', por parte de ella. El muchacho volvió a sonreír levemente, correspondiendo una vez más al abrazo, diciendo suavemente:

–De nada… Kagome.

Y, sólo se escuchó el 'tic, tac' del reloj.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac...

****

Continuará...


	4. La rueda gigante

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo cuatro.

La rueda gigante.

El día era hermoso, siendo las ocho de la mañana, el cielo de un celeste oscuro y nubes que dibujaban formas, listas para los ojos imaginativos de un niño. Los pájaros llenaban los árboles de los parques, algunos niños y adolescentes ya estaban en camino hacia el instituto. Los más grandes, como Kagome, salían corriendo.

Le era tarde.

¡Se había quedado dormida nuevamente! Realmente, aún no sabía si iba a llegar con el tiempo justo hacia su clase favorita. Encontrando su departamento a la vuelta del Instituto Urasue, cualquiera diría que llegaría, pero siendo un edificio tan grande y ella viviendo como en el quinto piso, más que el aula se encontraba en el penúltimo piso ya sabía que estaría fuera de la clase.

Y, peor aún, le tomaban examen.

__

"¡No llegaré¡No llegaré!", gritaba su mente con desesperación, poniéndola más nerviosa y aumentando el ritmo de sus pies. No, no lo iba hacer. Estaba segura, esta vez el profesor le tomaría bronca y con mucha razón. Siempre, siempre, llegaba al tiempo justo. No la iba a perdonar. ¡Era su fin¡Siempre ella!

–.–

–¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Ayumi le mostró una transparente y despreocupada, casi infantil, sonrisa como sólo ella podía serlo. Entre sus manos se encontraban los boletos que se había ganado, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias, los debía regalar. Y, la 'afortunada', fue Kagome. Su mejor y única amiga que le quedaba de la secundaria. Tan feliz y sorprendida se encontraba ella.

–¿Y por qué yo? –preguntó Kagome, luego de calmarse, recibiendo los boletos de la rueda gigante que había en Tokyo -. Tú los ganaste.

Ayumi se sentó sobre el pupitre de Kagome del mismo modo que lo hacían en secundaria, con los ojos brillantes. No estaba triste por regalarlos, sólo que las ruedas gigantes no fueron echas para ella y, además, no tenía con quien disfrutarlo. Era una pena, sí, pero estaba feliz por Kagome.

–Recuerda que yo me mareo mucho, y no creo que sea muy agradable para quien vaya conmigo –explicó con voz solemne Ayumi, cerrando los ojos, como cerrando un gran pacto -. Además, tampoco me gustan esa clase de juegos y cómo a ti te encantan, Kagome-chan..

–¡Oh¡Gracias, gracias, Ayumi-chan! –exclamó la muchacha de vivaces ojos azules, abrazando a su amiga hasta la asfixia -. Ups, perdón.

El profesor (sí, de la misma clase favorita de Kagome), había faltado. Aunque aquel profesor no era de faltar, le comunicaron a los alumnos que estaba enfermo. Y, así, tuvieron dos horas libres.

__

"¿A quién se la daré?", se preguntó Kagome cuando se encontraba con todos sus amigos, riendo. Casi parecía ajena a su entorno, por lo callada y pensativa que estaba, pero en realidad, estaba confundida. Aquél abrazo con Igarashi.. Había sacado de sus casillas su cerebro. Pero no había razón lógica por lo que había echo… sólo, sólo fue un impulso.

–Kagome, Kagome.. –llamó la voz amable de Midoriko, desde el escritorio. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, mientras que todos la miraban -. Tu trabajo, Higurashi. ¿Lo hiciste?

–¿Qué…¡Ah¡Hay, sí, sí! –dijo Kagome, un poco desconcertada, golpeándose al levantarse violentamente con su propio cuadro -. Aquí, aquí está, profesora.

Y, como siempre sucedía en la clase de Midoriko, todos se quedaron atontados mirando la pintura de Kagome. Ella buscó una mirada violeta, pero no la encontró: InuYasha… no vino a clase. Repentinamente, se sintió desilusionada.

–.–

–Estás mal, InuYasha –dijo como décima vez Miroku, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la terquedad de su amigo -. Sí te sientes mal, te sientes mal.

InuYasha soltó un bufido. ¡Qué él nunca se enfermaba¿Y ahora qué le pasaba¡Se enferma! No tiene mucha fiebre, pero igual todo parece dar vueltas. Es una suerte que no delirara, tal vez cometería una metida de pata que… No, no y no. En verdad él se sentía bien, sólo que Miroku no podía verlo. Aquí, el único terco que veía simplemente era Miroku.

–Cállate, monje, y-yo me siento bien –balbuceó intentando sentarse, pero luego su espalda dio contra el duro colchón -. Mierda, yo nunca me enfermo. No soy tan débil.

Miroku suspiró, haciendo su papel de enfermero fuera de su turno. Mojó el pañuelo en el agua y se lo colocó en la frente sudorosa de InuYasha. Para ser alguien tan fuerte, merecía tener esta enfermedad, sólo que, al parecer, nadie se lo había dicho.

–InuYasha, esto te lo dije mil veces: ser débil..

–Ya sé, ya sé, cómo fastidias: 'Ser débil puede hacerte fuerte' –parodió con voz jadeante, sentía como si su sangre hirviera. Malditos días de lluvia. Maldito resfriado. InuYasha estornudó; alguien estaría hablando mal de él, seguramente, pensó con vagas esperanzas, de que este no fuera su resfriado.

Miroku, como buen enfermero que era (sí, enfermero), le recetó mucho descanso, y también llamó un médico: Shuikotsu. Sabía perfectamente que era él, era el mejor médico que haya visto jamás y podría curarle la gripe que InuYasha tenía. Pero… más vale curar que lamentar.

Luego de, por así decirlo, una 'lucha verbal', InuYasha por fin se durmió. Miroku vio con resignación a su amigo; cualquiera diría que es 'pacifico' y es agradable verlo dormir. Pues bien, sí le era agradable, por lo menos ya no escucharía todos los insultos de InuYasha, que harían sonrojar a un marinero. Estaba muy cansado y tenía turno noche, por lo tanto, escribió una nota rápida, la dejó en la mesa de noche del muchacho y se fue.

Sin embargo… InuYasha no podía dormir. Oh, claro, lo estaba haciendo; pero con pesadillas. Primero soñó que estaba volando por un cielo rosado y que la nubes eran de chocolate, abajo podía ver a las personas con ojos saltones y verdes, similares a los sapos, saludarle. Pero… luego cayó al vacío, en una interminable caída. Entonces, en el cielo oscuro, pudo ver un rayo de luz y algo que se acercaba, de color azul, hacia él con rapidez; incrustándose en su pecho profundamente. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

Cuando despertó, ya era de noche, deberían ser como las nueve y media. InuYasha se sentó en la cama, bostezando. Aquel mareo se había ido y se sentía muy bien, de echo, no recordaba nada del sueño que había tenido. Bueno, sólo un poco: una luz azul se acercaba a él y… y luego nada más. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No¡Él nunca se dejó llevar por sueños tontos, no lo haría ahora!

Cuando quiso pararse, con fuerza cayó a la cama. No, aún no había recuperado sus malditas fuerzas. Maldijo su salud, acostándose y tapando su cuerpo con las mantas. Otra vez, sus ojos violetas oscuros se cerraron con cansancio.

–.–

Kagome comía un sanwich pensativamente. Miraba por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama, viendo las luces de sus vecinos y enfocando su vista al cielo estrellado, con una gran luna llena. Como siempre le sucedió, se quedó hipnotizada. Siempre, al mirar la luna, un pequeño filtro de sus sueños llegaba a su conciente, haciéndole recordar.. Esta vez, fue el primer sueño que tuvo a los cuatro años.

Sí, lo recordaba muy bien. Estaba en un lugar de cuatro paredes, sin ventanas, sólo ella y un pequeño resplandor. Estaba de cuclillas, llorando por estar sola. Su cabello tapaba su cara, qué la mantenía oculta en sus rodillas, se abrazaba a si misma; intentado calmar su dolor.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.. No, era una tonta. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? Con el dorso de su mano, se limpió el rostro. ¡No podía llorar¡¡Ella era fuerte, muy fuerte! Si, aprendió a ser muy fuerte sin su padre; ahora debía hacerlo sin su madre.

__

"Sólo apareces en sueños", pensó Kagome tristemente, mirando a la luna con cierto dejo de esperanza. Pero.. ¿a quién se refería? Se sonrojó en tan sólo pensarlo. ¿Acaso volvería a buscar la ayuda en sus sueños? Se levantó y dejó el sanwich en el refrigerador. Volvió a su habitación y se fijó en la primera pintura que ella hizo; siempre estaba él. Y, esta vez, él sonreía levemente.. Si, cuando ella le sonrió por primera vez.

__

"¿Qué quieres decirme?", Kagome se arrodilló frente al cuadro y recorrió con su dedo la pintura, sintiendo la aspereza textual. Su dedo índice recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro, hasta llegar a las blancas, lindas y peludas orejas de perro. Sonrió levemente, también había acariciado (en sueños), sus orejas por curiosidad y se sintieron tan suaves.. ¿Sería lo mismo tocar el cabello de InuYasha? Otra vez, se sonrojó.

¿De dónde había salido InuYasha? Ella se paró, y se puso su piyama para dormir. Se acostó en la cama y miró al techo. Estaba tan confundida y triste. ¿Por qué InuYasha no vino al instituto hoy? Él nunca faltaba, tal vez estaba enfermo. Lentamente cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansada..

__

"InuYasha.. espero qué estés bien", pensó como ultima cosa antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Tal vez mañana… vería a InuYasha y le preguntaría. Ojalá que aceptara, ya que ella quería devolverle el favor de haber modelado, sabiendo mucho qué le costaba.

–.–

–Ahh, con qué está enfermo –dijo sin expresión Kagome, como si le costara asimilarlo. Sango asintió, atraves del teléfono. Era la seis de la tarde, un martes cualquiera.

–Sí, eso fue lo qué me dijo mi n... mi amigo, Kagome-chan –tartamudeó la chica mayor, carraspeando -. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

Ella pareció despertar de un sueño. Se sonrojó. Por dios, se estaba comportando como una tonta. Igual… quería sanar su dolor. Le vendría bien una compañía; estaba enfermo. ¡Por el amor de dios! Se estaba complicando ella misma, tratando de justificarse.

–Eh, para nada, Sango-chan, para nada. Disculpa¿quién es tu amigo? –curioseó Kagome, sonriendo picara, estaba distraída pero escuchó a la perfección lo qué ella estuvo a punto de decir.

–Mi-Miroku, me habló de ti –respondió nerviosa, riendo entre dientes, Kagome siguió:

–Ah, con qué ese es tu 'amigo' –puso énfasis al 'amigo' -. Bueno, Sango-chan, deberás contarme muchas cosas otra vez. No vemos.

–¡KAGOME-CH..!

Y, ella, le cortó. Fijó su vista en la cocina, pensativa. ¿Qué le gustaría a un enfermo¿Y sí ese enfermo era InuYasha, muy terco y tontito? Mostró una sonrisa leve. Tal vez…

–.–

'TOC, TOC'

InuYasha se volvió hacia su puerta, ya conociendo el toque delicado. La abrió y ella pasó sin permiso, con algo entre sus manos. El chico estuvo a punto de protestar, pero en vez de eso, le salió un estornudo. Kagome le mostró una radiante, junto con un 'Hola, InuYasha' muy jovial, sonrisa. Fijó su vista azulada en la fina mesa y se dio cuenta que InuYasha había estado comiendo… una sola manzana.

–Me contaron que estabas enfermo –dijo Kagome como si nada, acercándose a la mesa y corriendo la manzana.

–Yo no estoy… –empezó a decir InuYasha, molesto. Kagome se volvió a él, sonriéndole más jovial.

–Sí, sí, lo qué tu digas –respondió, se acercó a él y agarró su brazo, guiándolo hasta su silla y sentándolo -. Hice esto para ti con mucho esfuerzo, una manzana puede que sea saludable; pero es para el postre.

InuYasha miró lo que Kagome hizo y su mirada violeta se suavizó, volviéndose divertida.

–Con que lo hiciste tú, Kagome –río éste, muy divertido. Resulta que su comida echa con 'amor', como siguió diciendo Kagome, y 'cariño', resultó ser sólo un gran y delicioso plato de rebosante ramen -. Mmmm.. ¡Delicioso!

Kagome mostró orgullo, sentándose en la silla qué estaba más cercana. InuYasha parpadeó, nunca tuvo a alguien con quién cenar. Su madre le quería y su padre también, pero estaban bastante ocupados en viajes de negocios y Sesshômaru ya era mayor para esas cosas.

–¿Ves? Todo lo que hago con mis manos sale riquísimo –comentó la muchacha, mirando sus manos como quien no quiere la cosa.

InuYasha le siguió el juego.

–Sí, tienes toda la razón, eres la experta en la cocina –vio como los ojos de Kagome brillaban de diversión, y su corazón pareció pararse.

Luego de esto, ambos se quedaron callados. Kagome miraba con atención sus dedos, como si recién los hubiera descubierto, haciendo un poco de ruido al moverlos contra la mesa. InuYasha absorbía el ramen, haciendo ruido como siempre. Entonces, ella tomó el valor y le llamó.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, para luego bajar la vista rápidamente, nerviosos y sonrojados. Rayos, necesitaba hablar con él. _"¿Por qué… siento esto?"_, pensó Kagome, tocándose el pecho. InuYasha la miró de reojo¿qué podría estar pensando?

–I-InuYasha –volvió a intentar, elevando su rostro sonrojado a él, éste le devolvió la mirada despreocupadamente (o eso quiso intentar) -. Y-Yo... yo..

InuYasha esperó, pero sólo escuchó los 'yo-yo' repetidos de Kagome durante un minuto, por lo tanto, su paciencia.. se fue.

–¡Vamos, perra, dilo de una vez!

–¿Quieres ir a la maldita rueda gigante! –soltó Kagome, InuYasha sonrió levemente al escuchar su maldición; ella parecía tan inocente.

Pero, había algo que no entendió¡¿que había dicho qué!

–¿Qué?

Kagome bajó la cabeza, pero con más valor.

–Sí, una amiga me regaló unos boletos para ir a la rueda gigante qué está aquí cerca. Es para dar dos vueltas y.. como no tenía con quien ir.. y-yo quería invitarte.

El muchacho se quedó callado, pensativo. Si iba con ella, no estaría traicionando a Kikyo¿verdad? No, o eso esperaba. Además, ir con Kagome a la rueda le resultaba tentador, quería pasar unos momentos a solas; sin cuadros y arte de por medio. Si, sólo como ellos dos, como dos personas. Como InuYasha y Kagome.

Él la miró, clavando sus violáceos ojos en los azules de Kagome.

–.–

Kagome quedó como piedra al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras de ella. Avanzó como un zombie por el corredor hasta llegar a su departamento y volvió a cerrar su puerta, apoyando su espalda contra ella. Tomó aire y se dejó caer, atontada y feliz. Si, estaba muy contenta. ¡InuYasha había dicho qué si! _"Creo que este es mi día… nada salió mal"_, suspiró ella, sonrojándose levemente.

Fue a su habitación y se cambió. Había cocinado para InuYasha (bueno, en realidad sólo agarró el ramen que tenía para ella), la profesora Midoriko la felicitó por su cuadro tan detallado y invitó a InuYasha al ir el viernes. _"¡Ahh! Ahora… sólo quiero ir a dormir"_, sonrió ella, apagando el velador y cerrando los ojos.

Soñó; debió haber sido un sueño. Soñó qué estaba caminando por un lugar oscuro, sus pisadas sólo iluminaban el camino. Estaba muy asustada. No había hanyou, nada hermoso. A lo lejos vio una luz azulada y, algo parecido a una serpiente, la rodeó, atándola aun gran árbol que tenía una marca roja en el tronco. Una luz violeta pareció estallar y sintió como un viento la tiraba de ella a un gran hoyo. _"InuYasha…"_, llamó inconscientemente, estaba aterrada y lo único que pensó fue en él; en sus ojos violetas, en él salvándola. Y ahí lo vio, a él, en el medio de hoyo, abrazando a otra mujer… similar a ella. _"¡InuYasha!"_, él abrió los ojos y la miró. No.. No era InuYasha, sus ojos... eran ámbares. Era él, el híbrido de sus sueños abrazando a otra..

Se despertó asustada, un poco sudada. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta. Por más que intentaba, no pudo olvidar aquella mirada qué le dio la otra mujer. Era una mirada oscura, fría, qué le dio terror. Pero tampoco.. pudo olvidar los ojos sorprendidos de su hanyou, como no esperándola. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

__

"Primero InuYasha y… ahora tú", pensó, cayendo en un sueño profundo. Al día siguiente, no recordaba nada de ese sueño.

–.–

InuYasha despertó de muy buen humor, algo sorprendente debido a su carácter. Sonreía como si no existiera mañana. Se sentía mucho mejor y estaba feliz por eso, o tal vez... Aquí vamos otra vez. _"¡No es por culpa de ella, estoy seguro! Sólo… sólo me siento mejor, si, mucho mejor"_, pensó InuYasha de camino al instituto. Era algo temprano, por lo tanto no esperaba encontrar a Kagome.

Cuando entró al salón, el banco que ocupaba normalmente Higurashi, estaba siendo ocupado por… Kikyo. Sí, su novia, ahí, en el salón. Sintió como si su alma cayera por el suelo, todo pareció detenerse. No se encontraba feliz por verla. No, no lo estaba. _"¿Qué… qué haces aquí?"_

La muchacha de ojos negros, al sentir observada, le miró y le sonrió. No podía corresponder su sonrisa por más que quisiera. ¿Cuándo había llegado¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? Entonces, una voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos:

–¡Buenos días, InuYasha!

Para empeorar las cosas, había llegado Kagome.

Kikyo la miró atónita, como si hubiera blasfemado, pero luego volvió a su dura expresión. InuYasha la saludó débilmente, casi sin fuerzas. Sentía como si le faltara el aire¿por qué sentía que iba a morir cada vez qué veía a Kikyo?

–Eum… Disculpa, estás sentada en mi lugar –dijo Kagome, cuando se acercó para sentarse. Kikyo la fulminó con la mirada, la muchacha se paralizó… algo de ella se le hacía conocido, aparte de que era igual a ella.

–¿Huh? Oh, perdóname, ya me retiro –respondió Kikyo sin expresión, yendo hacia InuYasha y susurrándole en el oído -: Hoy; a las cuatro de la tarde, quiero hablar contigo en el parque. ¿Entendido?

Igarashi asintió ausente, aún mirando a Kagome. La muchacha de cabello lacio se marchó elegantemente, como si de una reina se tratase. El chico se fue a sentar al lado de Kagome, sin poder aún asimilarlo. ¿De qué quería hablarle su novia? _"¡Mierda¿Qué rayos te está pasando, InuYasha?"_, gritó una voz detrás de su cerebro.

–Oi, InuYasha –susurró Kagome, confundida, InuYasha la miró -. ¿Quién era esa chica? Parecía conocerte.

–Kikyo Aitsu es… -tartamudeó InuYasha¿debería decírselo¿pero qué le pasaba, por qué dudaba tanto¡Kagome no era nada de él, suspiró -. Ella es mi novia.

Kagome sintió como si le dieran una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Se quedó quieta, con los ojos abiertos. **_'Ella es mi novia' _**N-no… no podía ser. _"Necesito tranquilizarme¿qué me puede importar qué ella sea la novia? Además, era fea.." _Kagome contuvo el aire. No eran celos¿verdad¡¿Y ella de qué iba a estar celosa! Entonces… _"Siento qué la conocí, yo sé que la vi en algún lado¿pero en dónde?"_

–Ah.

Y, mientras pasaba la clase, Kagome miró de reojo a InuYasha. **_'Ella es mi novia'_** Definitivamente, la racha de buena suerte se le fue. _"InuYasha"_, se volvió al pizarrón, triste.

–.–

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el cielo estaba algo nublado y amenazaba con llover. InuYasha se encontraba parado frente a Kikyo. Extrañamente, ella tenía una caja en sus manos y usaba el cabello suelto, el viento sopló, jugueteando con él. Kikyo empezó a hablarle, de muchas cosas, de Inglaterra; de los amigos qué se hizo allí y, de su 'mejor amigo', Onigumo. A medida que iba hablando se acercaba a él, con un aire nuevo.

En el departamento, Kagome salía con los boletos de la rueda. Hoy se verían a las cuatro y media, y ella lo iba a esperar.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, Kikyo? –preguntó InuYasha, para decir algo, necesitaba tranquilizarse, su sangre parecía recorrer con rapidez sus venas y sus ojos violetas se vieron rodeados de un extraño tinte rojo.

–Es un regalo que te traje de Inglaterra… es una despedida –respondió ella con una sonrisa, casi ajena a los pensamientos de InuYasha.

Él recibió la caja en sus manos y, alentando con un 'ábrela' de Kikyo, la abrió. En el interior, envuelta en seda, se encontraba una perla rosada y redonda, un poco más grande qué las comunes. El muchacho abrió los ojos, sintiendo qué en cualquier momento iba a explotar, mientras que su tinte rojo se hacía más notable.

–Shikon no Tama –habló Kikyo, sonriendo, dando la media vuelta. La lluvia empezó a caer sobre sus cuerpos e InuYasha sintió que eran espadas clavarse en su interior -. Esa perla tiene un gran poder para cumplir tus deseos. Estuvo desaparecida durante 500 años, se creía la leyenda qué fue destruida junto con el cuerpo de una sacerdotisa..

–Qué fue engañada por un hanyou –sentenció InuYasha, todavía sin calmarse, sentía tanta confusión y… ¿furia? sobre su cuerpo -. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kikyo!

Ella puso un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

–El amor en la distancia no funciona, InuYasha y nuestro amor no será la excepción –aseguró Kikyo, con tranquilidad -. Te quise mucho, podría decirse qué hasta te 'amé', pero ya acabó. Lo siento, fuiste muy dulce conmigo, pero debo regresar a Inglaterra; estoy comprometida con Onigumo. Espero qué me perdones.

InuYasha apretó la caja con furia.

En la rueda, Kagome estaba sentada, mirando la lluvia caer. Eran las cinco de la tarde e InuYasha todavía no llegaba, tuvo que subir porque le echaban la bronca, pero lo iba a esperar. Tal vez, tuvo un contratiempo.

–¿ENTONCES ME ESTUVISTE ENGAÑANDO TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO! –gritó InuYasha, soltando la caja, la Shikon no Tama se rompió en mil pedazos, como el corazón del muchacho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Kikyo se quedó en el lugar, dándole la espalda. Su mirada oscura y fría dio con la confundida y furiosa mirada de InuYasha.

–No. Nos vemos, InuYasha, qué seas feliz… con esa chiquilla –contestó la mujer, dejándolo solo. No podía asimilarlo. ¿Había sido engañado¿Ella estaba comprometida?

A sus pies tenía el regalo de Kikyo, todo destruido, pero con los fragmentos brillantes de un rosa pálido. Era una perla hermosa, y los fragmentos le hacían recordar a..

–Kagome.. –el viento sopló más fuerte. _'Una amiga me regaló unos boletos para ir a la rueda gigante qué está aquí cerca. Es para dar dos vueltas y.. como no tenía con quien ir.. y-yo quería invitarte' _Oh, no. Consultó su reloj: Las seis y media.

Seguramente ya se habrá ido. Pero…

InuYasha comenzó a correr. Algo le decía que ella aún estaba ahí. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo¡Ella…! Ella qué siempre le sonrió, ella que le brindó su amistad desde el principio. La misma que había confundido con Kikyo. _"¡Kagome…!"_

–.–

De repente, las lágrimas golpearon contra sus ojos, saliendo desesperadamente, sin detenerse. La lluvia la mojaba completamente, pero no le importaba. Casi parecía que aliviaban su dolor, la calmaban un poco y le hacían olvidar que… Él nunca vino. Rompió en llanto, sintiéndose débil.

__

'Tap, tap, tap'

¿Por qué no habrá venido? _"Ese InuYasha, ya me la pagará"_, pensó, tratando de sonreír.

__

'Tap, tap, tap'

Inmediatamente le venía la imagen de InuYasha, mirándola, diciéndole que sí a su invitación. Tal vez se había olvidado con la llegada de su novia. Tal vez… sería mejor seguir. ¿Pero qué le detenía? El muchacho no le significaba nada para ella… _"Aún así duele"_.

__

'Tap, tap, tap'

Ella levantó la cabeza y ahí lo vio. Si, era InuYasha, todo mojado pero era él al fin y al cabo. Jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido mucho y apretaba los puños. Sus ojos violetas se notaban algo rojizos, pero a Kagome no le importó. ¡Era él¡Al final vino!

–InuYasha… yo.. –intentó hablar ella, sin embargo… No quiso decir nada, ni preguntar o reclamar, sólo… quiso abrazarlo. Sí, como las otras veces, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera a desaparecer.

InuYasha correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose a él. Si, la necesitaba, ahora la necesitaba. Quería sentir a Kagome, abrazarla… ¿pero por qué ahora¿Qué le llevaba a esa necesidad¿Era porque se parecía a Kikyo? No. ¿Por qué?

–Yo quise que vinieras –siguió Kagome, separándose un poco de él para mirarle los ojos. Pero InuYasha fue más rápido, una mano suya viajó hasta la cintura de ella y la otra se colocó en su nuca. En ese momento, InuYasha besó por primera vez a Kagome.

**__**

Continuará..


	5. Reunión Familiar

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo cinco.

Reunión Familiar.

****

Ese fue un viernes que no iba a olvidar, nunca. Aparte del beso, por supuesto. Seguramente, se estarán preguntando qué habrán hecho los dos (InuYasha y Kagome), después del 'gran' acontecimiento. Pues, nada. Sí, nada. Hicieron como que eso nunca sucedió, que no les marcó sus vidas y que eso no cambiaba para nada su… 'reciente' amistad.

InuYasha le contó a Miroku todo lo sucedido con Kikyo, pero no con Kagome. Tal vez tenía miedo de que su amigo se metiera más de lo que debía en su vida, principalmente, la amorosa. Ahora estaba en libertad y la llegada de su ex novia le trajo alivio. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al encontrarse feliz, cuando debería estar destruido. 'Pero Kikyo estaba comprometida', recordó su cerebro, 'el que debería sentirse culpable es ella, no tú'. Y, aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía razón.

Kagome le contó todo lo qué pasó, con lujos de detalles, a su mejor amiga Sango. Se encontraba muy confundida, porque cada vez que recordaba la dulce sensación de ser besada, su corazón latía muy deprisa y llevaba esa sangre a sus mejillas. No entendía el por qué del beso, pero en el interior estaba feliz. Sólo necesitaba arreglar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y entender si su relación con InuYasha era algo más que amistad. _"Sólo necesito darle tiempo al tiempo"_, pensó ella, tratando de recobrar su estabilidad, _"InuYasha… ¿qué habrá significado para ti?"_

Pues bien, revolviendo al tema principal: el viernes. Un jueves común, mientras Kagome estaba en el departamento de InuYasha, modelando, sonó el teléfono. Hasta donde ella pudo notar, quien le llamó fue su madre. ¿Qué interesante podría tener una común y corriente llamada de una madre bastante impaciente y cariñosa? Mucho, realmente, mucho.

–Kagome, necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo InuYasha, una vez cortada la comunicación. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores, y mucho menos a mujeres. Es más, NO quería hacer esto, pero no había otra salida -. Es… realmente complicado –terminó, nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

Kagome le mostró una cara, como diciéndole: 'puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras'. Cuya cara no le gustó a InuYasha. Diablos, diablos y más diablos. ODIABA tener que pedir favores, y este era el peor favor que pediría en toda su vida.

–¿Hacer qué! –gritó Kagome, luego de una breve y nerviosa explicación, por parte del joven Igarashi. Inmediatamente, los dos se sonrojaron. El destino se empeñaba a jugar con ellos -. Pe-pero…

Él apretó los puños y puso su mejor expresión de 'no me importa nada', dando a entender que quien mandaba aquí era él. _"¡Maldito sea Sesshômaru!"_, pensó InuYasha, enojado.

–¿Vas hacer si o no¡Responde! –exigió InuYasha.

Kagome se mordió el labio. Estaba confundida. No era difícil empeñar ese papel, lo difícil sería… actuarlo. Recién llevaban un mes conociéndose y le daba la sensación de que todavía faltaba algo más; más con el beso y agregado ahora esto. No, realmente no sabía que hacer.

–Esta bien, esta bien –suspiró resignada, más para si misma que para el muchacho -. Lo haré. Sólo porque te lo debo.

InuYasha sonrió triunfante, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy feliz. Serían unas horas, no serían más que regalarse miradas, agarraditas de la mano y sonrisas pausadas. Pero… había un problema. _"Mierda, estúpida fiesta, estúpido Sesshômaru, estúpida Kagome"_, insultó, para intentar no pensar en otra cosa.

Ellos dos tenían que ir a una fiesta, una reunión familiar. La madre de InuYasha, Izayoi, le había pedido que presentara a su novia. Bien le hubiera dicho de que habían terminado, pero.. Uno: su madre se pondría furiosa, diciendo por qué no la presentó cuando podía. Dos: Sesshômaru se burlaría de él. Tres: necesitaba contención en esa fiesta… aunque bien pudo hacerlo solo durante estos diecinueve años. Así que, la única 'novia' que se le ocurrió, fue el modelo de su cuadro: Kagome Higurashi.

__

"InuYasha, te estás metiendo en más problemas".

–.–

****

¡BIENVENIDO, SESSHÔMARU!:Decía en letras de diferentes colores, con huellas de perrito también de distintos colores, una pancarta gigante. Estaba colocada en la entrada de una gran y moderna casa estilo occidental, con un pasto perfectamente verde y muy bien cuidado. Las enredaderas giraban en forma de espiral alrededor de las columnas y el ambiente parecía muy familiar.

InuYasha se encontraba vestido elegantemente, de un traje negro y una cortaba roja muy oscura. El cabello, como insistió su madre, estaba sujetado por una coleta y sus ojos violetas estaban entre enojados e incómodos. Su tez pálida estaba sonrosada levemente, al sentir como Kagome, reluciente, abrazaba su brazo. _"Diablos, esto es muy incómodo"_

Higurashi sólo traía una blusa y una falda, parecía muy casual y fresca, para el nuevo ambiente en que estaba. Abrazaba al brazo de InuYasha porque se encontraba muy nerviosa y, aún que sonreía, se moría de la vergüenza. Su cabello caía graciosamente sobre los hombros de su blusa blanca, estaba levemente maquillada y, de verdad, se veía hermosa.

–Oye, InuYasha –susurró Kagome, en su oído, atrayéndolo un poco para que la escuchara, porque debido a la música fuerte no la escuchaba -. ¿Por qué hacen esta fiesta? Aún no me lo has dicho.

El muchacho, que estaba distraído en sus pensamientos y sintiendo el aroma del cabello de ella, pareció despertar y mirarla un poco atontado. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otra parte, sonrojado.

–Sesshômaru –gruñó un poco al pronunciar su nombre -, viene de un: 'exitoso viaje de negocios' y, de paso, cayó con una esposa encima –soltó un bufido al aire -. La mujer quedó encinta por su culpa, por eso se casó. Si fuera por él, seguramente ni ésta fiesta estúpida tendríamos. ¡Keh!

Kagome miró alrededor y vio un hombre de cabello blanco, bailando con una mujer de abultado vientre. Seguramente ese era su medio hermano. En realidad, no veía algo que le diera a entender que fueran hermanos. Eran tan distintos.

–¿Y cómo se llama la mujer? –exclamó Kagome, porque la música subió mucho más.

–¡Me importa un cuerno! –respondió éste, molesto por estar hablando de la vida de su medio hermano -. Ven, cállate y bailemos –le agarró del brazo y, literalmente, la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Kagome nunca imaginó ver a InuYasha bailar, pero lentamente se fue guiando por el ritmo de la música y también se unió. Algunas veces estaba muy apretada contra su… 'novio' (de mentirillas), y eso la avergonzaba. Pararon un poco y fueron hasta el ponche, y luego regresaron a bailar; luego al ponche y así sucesivamente.

Seguramente alguien debió ponerle algo al ponche, porque, de la nada, Kagome terminó acorralada entre un árbol e InuYasha. Todo giraba y realmente no sabía lo que hacia, su mente parecía estar en blanco.

–Oye, InuYasha –habló su voz, algo extraña, medio cansada -. Creo que el ponche tenía licor.

–¿Y? –preguntó éste, con el mismo tonto de voz, agarrándola por la cintura -. No me importa.

Kagome rió tontamente, abrazando su cuello, depositando su cabeza en su hombro. Lentamente escuchó una música lenta e InuYasha empezó a tararearla en su oído. Se sorprendió un poco de que él la supiera, y también tarareó, acercándose un poco más a él. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

–No eres buen cantante –bromeó ella, separando su cabeza del hombro y mirando sus ojos violetas, algo más suaves que otras veces.

Él rió levemente, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

–Nadie dijo que tú lo seas –contestó con calma, mirando los azulados ojos de ella -. ¿Sabes, Kagome? –murmuró él, con voz más pagada y suave, cerrando sus ojos, aspirando suavemente el olor que desprendía su cabello.

–Dime –dijo Kagome con voz risueña, sintiéndose en el cielo y calma absoluta al estar entre sus brazos. _"Tal vez sea el ponche"_, le pareció pensar.

–Hueles bien –susurró bajo, pero claro, volviendo abrir sus ojos, que esta vez estaban rodeados por un suave dorado. Kagome se sonrojó levemente, extendiendo su mano y acariciando su mejilla. ¿Lo qué escuchó fue verdad¿Él…?

La música movida comenzó a sonar otra vez, e InuYasha volvió a agarrarla del brazo y arrastró a Kagome a la pista.

–.–

Serían como las doce de la noche, cuando InuYasha se acercó a sus padres. Kagome no estaba segura si olía a licor o si estaba en condiciones aceptables, pero Izayoi e Inutaisho la trataron muy bien. El muchacho parecía que no hubiera bebido nada, porque actuaba tan bien. _"Es buen actor o no está borracho"_, pensó Kagome. Se sonrojó mucho. _"¿Entonces lo que me dijo…¿Lo habrá dicho en serio?"_

–¡Oh, miren quién está allí! –gritó Inutaisho, entusiasta, alzando su brazo y llamando la atención de la pareja casada -. ¡Hey, Sesshômaru¡Ven aquí!

Kagome e InuYasha pusieron cara de dolor al escuchar los gritos del hombre mayor, pero trataron de simular. _"Mierda, se me está partiendo la cabeza"_, pensó InuYasha molesto. Cuando fijó su vista, vio la potente mirada de su medio hermano e, intuitivamente, agarró la mano de Kagome. Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada; _"¿Estará actuando?"_

–Mira, hijo, te presento a la novia de InuYasha, Kagome Higurashi. ¿A qué no es bonita, eh? –sonrió Inutaisho, con simpatía. El 'hombre de hielo' taladró con la mirada a Kagome, quien apretó más fuerte la mano de InuYasha -. Creo que no los presentaron: ésta es Kagura Ohkawa, la esposa de Sesshômaru. Kagura, éste es mi hijo menor y su novia.

Pero Kagome abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida.

–¡Us-Usted es Kagura Ohkawa, la tennyo del viento! –exclamó la muchacha sorprendida, soltando la mano de su 'novio' y entrelazando sus manos con una de la mujer de ojos magenta -. Sus cuadros son hermosos, verdaderamente. ¡Desde pequeña que adoro sus cuadros!

Ante éste caso, todos la miraron sorprendidos, menos Sesshômaru, que sólo cerró los ojos. Kagura, casi sin poder evitarlo, sonrió complacida. Pero no eran unas de sus sonrisas arrogantes o presumidas, era una sonrisa fresca y pura, muy amable.

–Muchas gracias –dijo la mujer con tranquilidad -. Me alegra saber que te gusten mucho mis cuadros.

–Tengo una replica en mi departamento –dijo Kagome efusivamente, pero luego se sonrojó de pena. Pero que tonta, ya se había delatado. ¿Qué pensarían los padres de InuYasha, ahora, al enterarse que no tenía mucho dinero?

InuYasha pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, Kagome se paralizó y tensó al instante, con las mejillas más sonrojadas. _"¿Pe-pero que está haciendo?"_, gimoteó interiormente. Su cerebro parecía haber prendido un alarma, que gritaba: '¡ALERTA, ALERTA!' desesperadamente.

–Esa se la regalé yo, Kagura –atajó el muchacho, con voz muy convincente y pareciendo casi retar a Sesshômaru con sus palabras.

Kagura le restó importancia.

–No me importa.

Entonces, Sesshômaru hizo algo que puso lo pelos de punta a todos, menos a Kagura. Le sonrió. Sí, el hombre de hielo le sonrió a la mujer que sería madre de su hijo, o de su hija. ¿Qué importaba? Por un error estaba siendo feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes, no le importó mostrar aprecio por su esposa delante de todos.

–.–

Ya eran la una y media de la mañana. La fiesta parecía prometer ir hasta el amanecer. Kagome se encontraba una vez más en los brazos de InuYasha bailando otra música lenta. Otra vez, ella tenía una sonrisa algo tonta y los ojos risueños. Habían estado bebiendo del ponche, parecía que nunca iban a aprender la lección¿eh?

–Creo que volvimos a la misma táctica¿no? Ji, ji, ji –rió la chica, con la voz, ahora sí, algo ida, dejándose llevar por los brazos de su 'novio'.

InuYasha hundió su rostro contra el cabello de ella. No entendía¿por qué le gustaba tanto su aroma? Había algo en él que lo hechizaba y lo dejaba algo atontado, con una extraña sensación agradable en su pecho. Sin más, y por un repentino impulso, la acorraló contra otro árbol. Esta vez tenía sus brazos ambos lados de ella, sin dejarla escapar.

Sentía su cabeza tan vacía que no le preocupaba nada.

–Creo que sí –río InuYasha. Inmediatamente, sin decir ninguna palabra, Kagome agarró su rostro y contempló sus ojos violetas. _"¿Por qué… son parecidos tus ojos a los de él, InuYasha?"_, quiso preguntar, al darse cuenta de aquél suave dorado -. ¿Sabes…?

–InuYasha… –susurró ella entrecerrando los ojos, cortándolo por completo al besarlo. No le importó que estuviera borracha, o lo que él estuvo a punto de decir. Sólo quiso besarlo, por lo del otro día. Por el día en que se conocieron, por el día en qué la dejó plantada y, como una disculpa, le había dado un beso.

InuYasha profundizó el beso rápidamente, alejando sus manos del tronco y abrazarla con fuerza por su espalda. Ella se puso de puntitas y un brazo lo rodeó por el cuello y el otro se deslizó por sobre la fuerte espalda de él. Se dejaban llevar por aquel beso.

Kagome nunca sintió un beso como ese. Jamás sintió aquel sabor dulce, como el más exquisito caramelo. InuYasha tampoco había conocido aquella sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que estaba bien besarla y sentir aquel sabor a gloria. Los labios de ella eran el más puro y sublime cielo.

__

"InuYasha…" pensó Kagome, al sentir como su beso inocente comenzaba a explotar, siendo uno de pasión cruda. Él estaba sorprendido al sentir como ella aprendía tan rápido, frunciendo el ceño en concentración, deslizó sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella, tocando así su piel desnuda. La chica instintivamente acercó su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo deliciosas descargas eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral. InuYasha estaba sintiendo su sangre correr por todo su cuerpo, algo más caliente. _"Pero… es diferente"_, se dijo, recordando lo que le sucedió con...

Quisieron seguir. Pero necesitaron el apreciado oxigeno. Además, los gritos y la música más estridentes los hizo 'despertar'. InuYasha le sonrió, separándose de ella y agarrándola de la mano. Kagome hizo lo mismo, apretando su agarre.

Aún que estuvieran borrachos.

Aún que todo fuera una mentira…

–.–

A eso de las tres de la mañana, la fiesta paró. La música dejó de sonar y todos se fueron corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Una fuerte lluvia, como la del martes, azotó contra todos y, al parecer, se dieron cuenta de que debían regresar. Kagome e InuYasha fueron los primeros en irse.

Las risas resonaron como un eco fantasmal sobre el pasillo. El muchacho abrió la puerta y Kagome entró rápidamente al departamento, riendo tontamente, seguido de InuYasha. La agarró por la cintura y volvió a besarla con fuerza, ella le respondió con igual intensidad.

–Será… será mejor que vallemos a mi cuarto –interrumpió InuYasha, con voz jadeante, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y agarrando la mano de Kagome.

–¡InuYasha! –rió de buena gana Higurashi, al ser 'estampada' contra la cama y recibiendo besos en el cuello. Las risas fueron reemplazadas por el silencio y luego por los gemidos y los quejidos. ¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer, pensó Kagome, al sentir la mano de InuYasha acercándose a su pecho -. I-InuYasha, para, para, por favor, para.

En vez de responder, la besó forzadamente, hasta que Kagome se rindió, volviendo al sentir aquella pasión desenfrenada sobre su pecho. Pero necesitaba calmarse o cometería una locura. No estaría bien hacer el amor. No.

Primero… necesitaba saber lo que realmente sentía. No podía hacer así. No quería ser sólo una mujer de noche. _"Necesito.. necesito saber lo que realmente me pasa"._

–InuYasha… por favor, te lo pido, para –casi gritó Kagome, con voz suplicante. InuYasha la miró, deteniéndose por completo.

Entonces abrió los ojos. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacerle? La miró con más detenimiento. Ella estaba bajo él, recibiendo sus caricias sin decir nada hasta ahora. Parecía una niña asustada, como descubriendo nuevas sensaciones y le dieran miedo. Una pequeña niña de ojos azules, como un ángel; la ternura personificada. No, no podría hacerle esto. No seria correcto.

Se acercó a ella y le rozó los labios.

–Discúlpame –pidió con voz muy suave, la misma que utilizó cuando le confesó que olía bien.

Ella asintió, levemente hechizada por sus ojos.

–¿Puedo quedarme contigo, esta noche? –preguntó Kagome, abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

Le pareció una eternidad a que la información llegara a su cerebro y asintiera levemente. Vio como Kagome caía lentamente dormida, su respiración suave, ocasionando un levemente movimiento sobre su flequillo. Esta vez… no le importaba nada.

Es más hasta estaba casi agradecido... _"Y es casi"_, pensó InuYasha, divertido, de que hubieran tenido esa reunión familiar.

Y, él también cayó dormido.

**__**

Continuará..


	6. ¿Qué somos realmente?

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo seis.

¿Qué somos realmente?

Eran las once, pero para él eran como las seis de la mañana. Sentía mucho sueño, y estaba bastante augusto. Aunque sentía una terrible jaqueca. Lo labios de InuYasha Igarashi se curvaron en una sonrisa bastante idiota para él. Pero estaba en un estado idiota.

¡Ah! Los efectos del ponche con licor.

Recordaba todo vagamente, sentía la sensación placentera al abrazar su 'almohada'… Un momento. ¿Almohada¿Qué hace abrazando…? Frunció el ceño con terror. Dejó de respirar y muy débilmente escuchó la suave respiración de alguien. Y ese alguien, lo estaba abrazando; y él abrazaba a ella... o a él. ¿Entienden¡¿Qué rayos hace él 'abrazando a alguien'¿Qué hace ese 'alguien' abrazándolo!

Abrió un ojo, temeroso. Miró a su 'acompañante' y suspiró, algo aliviado. Oh, sólo era Kagome, nada malo… Los hermosos ojos violetas del muchacho se abrieron de par en par.

¿'Sólo Kagome'¡¿Qué diablos hace ella en su cama, en su departamento! Era SU cama, SU departamento, SU lugar. Kagome no estaba ahí, oh no, no lo estaba; seguro que no lo estaba… _"¿QUÉÉÉÉ¡¡NO pienses estupideces, InuYasha, NO estupideces!"_ Verdaderamente, ese ponche y licor no estaban hechos para él.

Y, las pocas imágenes llegaron a su mente. Sí, él besándola, sintiendo con sus manos su piel erizándose ante su contacto, como si recibiera las misma descargas que él sentía. El rostro sonrojado de ella, su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente, faltándole él aire. Probando aquél bocado con sabor a gloria de sus labios. Probando a Kagome…

Hasta esta altura, InuYasha se quedó como piedra. Debía reaccionar y dos cosas le decían lo contrario. Una: que disfrutara (con voz de Miroku), mientras estuviera con vida, aquél momento 'mágico' al tenerla dormida entre sus brazos. Dos: Que saliera corriendo de allí (con voz de Sango). La segunda le era correcta, sin embargo la primera..

__

"¡No, no y NO! Sólo suéltala despacio... así, no la despiertes... Ahí está, bien hecho, InuYasha" felicitó su cerebro, cuando su cuerpo estuvo lejos del de Kagome. Ahora que la veía detenidamente.. era una ángel tierno.. Sonrió amargamente. _"Estoy MUY dormido"_, pensó InuYasha, pero la siguió mirando.

El rostro de Kagome era tranquilo y suave. Su tez pálida parecía brillar un poco al recibir los rayos de sol, como una caricia, que entraban por la ventana. Para su sorpresa, el cabello seguía mojado, con pequeños rulos en las puntas. Llevaba la camisa blanca de InuYasha y parecía buscar a su acompañante, porque se movió un poco.

Se sintió culpable; pero no podía evitarlo. Era parte de su personalidad el de salir huyendo y no admitirlo... No admitir que Kagome se volvió importante, antes y después del beso. Era su amiga y eso le agradaba. _"Ella es como…¿mi hermana?"_, dudó InuYasha, confundido.

Lo mejor seria aparentar que nada sucedió, como siempre lo hacía. Salió de su cama y se arrodilló, pensante, y la volvió a mirar. Sí, así lo haría; como siempre. Aunque, no pudo evitar el imaginar despertar así, el mirarla así.

Los labios de InuYasha se curvaron en otra sonrisa amarga.

–.–

–¿Vas a despertar de una vez, zorra?

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió. Los rayos del sol golpearon sus ojos, que los cerró una vez más. Parecía que todo daba vueltas. No se sentía bien. Escuchó una voz, algo lejana, llamarla una vez más. Frunció el ceño, al escuchar el 'zorra' en la oración. _"¿I-InuYasha…¿Pe-pero qué hace en mi departamento?"_

–¿I-InuYasha? –preguntó, insegura, reincorporándose.

Él muchacho puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué será que siempre lo preguntan?

–¿Quién más va a ser, eh? –cuestionó retóricamente. De repente, se le cruzó la loca idea de que ella lo confundió con otro y se molestó.

Kagome abrió los ojos. Miró a InuYasha; luego a la camisa; a InuYasha; a la camisa; miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de qué ese lugar no era su habitación. Volvió a mirar a InuYasha. De repente, sintió como su cara se calentaba y… Gritó. Gritó como nunca antes el muchacho escuchó a una chica gritar.

–¡**PERVERTIDO**! –Kag agarró la almohada y se la lanzó a InuYasha, luego tanteó buscando otra cosa y encontró un despertador en la mesa de noche y también se lo tiró. Cada cosa que encontraron sus pequeñas manos, iban a parar cerca de la cabeza del chico. Y, siendo Kagome, tuvo muy buena puntería.

–¡Para¡¡Detente! –gritaba InuYasha, tratando de cubrirse, pero ella estaba muy enojada para querer escuchar -. ¡**DETENTE, PERRA DEL DEMONIO**!

Kagome se detuvo ante semejante grito e insulto, todavía sonrojada hasta la médula. Agarró las sabanas blancas y se cubrió hasta la altura de su pecho. ¿Qué había pasado? La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y mucho. Las imágenes llegaron, pero todas borrosas y sin sentido, casi como un sueño. La chica respiró con dificultad¿eso era un sueño? La repuesta no le gustaba del todo.

–¿Qué hago yo aquí¿Qué me hiciste¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Kagome con rapidez, nerviosa, apretando la sabana. Casi parecía temblar.

Recordaba todo pero no quería admitirlo. Eso parecía demasiado bello para ser verdad. Ella no vio aquél suave dorado en los ojos de InuYasha; ella no sintió sus manos sobre su espalda y vientre, ella no besó sus labios apasionadamente. Ella nunca le pidió quedarse la noche allí. _"Fue el licor, fue el licor"_, pensó con desesperación, tratando de convencerse.

–Toma, tu desayuno –dijo InuYasha, cambiando por completo el tema, entregándole una tasa de café -. Necesitarás llenarte.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar o volver a decir algo, InuYasha se retiró de su habitación. Listo, estaba haciendo lo correcto¿no? Con sus preguntas le hicieron entender de que no se acordaba o, más bien, no quería saber nada. ¿Por qué sentía tanta… tanta decepción? _"¿Qué rayos me está pasando!"_

–InuYasha.

Él se volteó y ambos se miraron. InuYasha sintió como si le estuviera contando todo a Kagome, todo, como si estuviera relevando su alma. Rompió el contacto visual, bastante confundido. Esto no estaba bien, realmente no estaba bien. Tantos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos..

–¿Qué quieres, Kagome? –InuYasha intentó por todos sus medios, no volver a mirarla a los ojos, no quería que algo como eso sucediera otra vez.

–¿Por qué?

El chico no necesitó más palabras, sabía a lo qué se refería. Kagome se paró frente a él y ambos se miraron. InuYasha la agarró del rostro y sus ojos brillaron más, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Se acercó temeroso y.. la besó.

–.–

–¿No te gustaría ir conmigo al centro comercial? –preguntó Kagome, al fin.

InuYasha, estando algo silencioso, la miró pensativo. Sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, casi ausentes, qué prácticamente la obligaron a decir eso. No quería verlo así, no era el InuYasha que ella conocía y apreciaba mucho. No era su amigo, no le daba muy bien su toque pensativo.

–Lo siento, estoy ocupado –mintió él, con sentimientos encontrados y una mezcla de pensamientos -. Pero mañana podemos ir a cenar –agregó, tratando de arreglar su mentira.

Ella asintió, yendo hacia su departamento. InuYasha cerró la puerta, apoyando su espalda contra ella y respirando profundo. Estaba confundido. Kagome estaba en su mente y lo que sucedió hace minutos lo confundió más. ¿Por qué volvió a besarla? Miró una mancha en su pared color marfil y se quedó allí por más de media hora, pensando, intentando resolver un rompecabezas simple.

Kagome y él¿qué eran¿Amigos?

InuYasha quiso saber si ese sentimiento era parecido con el que tuvo con Kikyo. Comparó con otras personas, probó con sus parientes. Con el gran cariño que le tenía a su madre. Y no, no eran iguales. Ningún sentimiento que él conocía tenía algún parentesco, era nuevo. _"Debo dejar pensar en estupideces"_, razonó InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño.

Desde entonces, Inu volvió a la normalidad.

–.–

Kag contempló su pintura favorita. No la había echo ella, y se la hizo alguien muy especial. Le encantaba los detalles del color y aquella sensación de que estaba realmente vivo, supo que él pudo capturar su esencia. Tal vez por eso, desde pequeña, había soñado pintar como él; como su querido padre.

__

"Estoy tan confundida, papá. No sé que me sucede. Algunas veces, pienso en él y en mí, y luego recuerdo que él tiene novia y me imagino a ellos dos; besándose. Tengo mucho miedo de que…él me haya cautivado mi corazón", pensó Kagome, con tristeza. Estaba tan sola y no tenía a nadie para preguntar; sólo ella podría resolver todo este enigma que tienen ellos dos.

Con la cabeza baja, fue hacia su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Apenas eran las dos de la mañana y con tanto pensamiento, estaba muy cansada. Soñó con él también. Sí, con el hanyou. Pero era muy diferente… Se encontraron en un lugar muy iluminado, casi como el sol y ella le sonreía, mientras que éste la miraba confundido. Por un momento, creyó ver a InuYasha en él. Kagome sólo recordó, esta vez, como pronunciaba unas pocas palabras: '¿…permanecer a tu lado?'

–¿No tienes tiempo libre, Kagome-chan? –preguntó por décima vez Sango, casi sin poder creerlo. Cuando la llamó, deberían ser las cuatro de la tarde y ella aún seguía durmiendo.

–Sí, Sango-chan, me mandaron mucha tarea –mintió Kagome, muy dormida, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para estar con todo el día con su amiga y hablar con ella. InuYasha estaba todo el tiempo en su mente, y, en especial, aquellas palabras y momentos no la dejaban en paz. Quería reorganizarse y tomarse un sábado para ella.

–Pero… –empezó Sango, se detuvo y soltó un hondo suspiro -. Está bien, igual tengo que irme a un lado. Nos vemos, adiós, Kagome-chan.

–Bueno, nos vemos, Sango-chan –respondió Kagome, sintiéndose culpable al sentirse feliz de estar sola. Cuando colgó, respiró aquella sensación y, por una milésima vez, nunca imaginó que la soledad fuera tan relajante.

Sin embargo, al sentarse en la silla de la mesa y contemplar su pintura sobre el hanyou, sus sueños regresaron a su mente. ¿Permanecer a su lado, Kag se llevó un dedo a sus labios y se los rozó, sintiendo aun el dulce de los labios de InuYasha. Entonces sonrió con tristeza, pero feliz. _"Con que era eso"_, pensó Kagome, entiendo al fin todo.

Miró la mesa, dando con el florero donde descansaban las flores amarillas que le regaló Kouga. Un pétalo cayó. La chica extendió su mano y agarró una flor. La dio vueltas por entre sus dedos, nerviosa, sintiendo su corazón latir. Le agradaba sentir aquello.

__

"Es lo que debo hacer", suspiró ella, se paró y salió de su departamento.

Una flor quedó, solitaria, en la mesa.

–.–

InuYasha y Kagome salieron del departamento, sonriendo y hablado alegremente. La chica entrelazó sus dedos y él se calló al instante. La miró de reojo y sonrió levemente, correspondiendo al agarre con suavidad y firmeza.

–¿Entonces, tú y tu tía deben mantener a un chiquillo escandaloso, a una gata y a todos los niños del barrio? Vaya, pero... –se impresionó InuYasha, cuando la muchacha le estuvo contando algo de su vida, y del porqué no tenía tanto dinero.

Kagome miró su vaso, sonriendo. Ya sabía lo que quería decir su amigo, y no le molestaba. Sabía muy bien que eso era demasiado para ellos, aun recordaba cuando, en la secundaria, trabajó de mesera y otros pequeños trabajos para ayudar a su tía abuela.

–Sí, lo sé, y algunas veces es agotador. Pero, eso sí, es encantador –rió Kagome, bebiendo un poco de limonada -. ¿Y tú, InuYasha? Aun no me contaste nada sobre ti.

La postura del muchacho de ojos violetas cambió radicalmente. Abandonó lo que parecía ser un InuYasha abierto y hasta algo alegre, para volver a ser ese InuYasha cerrado y gruñón. Kagome aún no podía entenderlo, parecían dos personalidades diferentes viviendo en un mismo cuerpo.

–No te interesa, Kagome.

–Lo siento –gimió Kagome, arrepentida -. Pe-pero pensé que… ¿Por qué nunca me tienes la confianza suficiente!

InuYasha gruñó:

–¡Arg¡Por qué yo no confío en nadie, tonta! –exclamó el chico, guiándose por su cerebro. ¿Por qué debía meterse en sus asuntos? No le agradaba hablar sobre su vida pasada, siempre había algo horrible para recordar.

Kagome se levantó de súbito, sorprendiéndolo un poco, bajó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada, dio media vuelta y se fue. Casi podría decirse que echaba humo por las orejas. InuYasha se quedó sentado, con la misma cara, casi hasta ofendido, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que todas las personas del bar lo miraba y, a regañadientes, tuvo que pagar la cuenta y perseguirla.

–¡Kagome¡Oye, tonta, regresa aquí! –exigía InuYasha, corriendo hacia ella, pero Kagome seguía caminando.

__

"No lo escuches, Kagome, él no confía en ti… No te tiene confianza, sigue adelante", decía su cerebro, ofendido. ¡Estaba molesta¿Y qué¡InuYasha Igarashi nunca le iba a tener la confianza que se merecía¿Por qué? Oh, sólo dios lo sabe y, ella, no le interesaba saber en lo más mínimo. Suficiente. Estaba completamente HARTA de su comportamiento infantil. _"¿Por qué no actúa cómo tú…?"_, pensó sin darse cuenta, regresando a su mente el recuerdo del hanyou.

Las personas que pasaban adelante suyo, parecían confundirse más entre la luz del sol. Sus sandalias ya no tocaban más el asfalto, sino el rocío húmedo del pasto. El ruido de los automóviles cesaba, mientras que el murmullo de los pájaros era más fuerte.

–¡Kagome! –gritó una voz, ella se dio vuelta y ahí lo vio.

No sabía si era un sueño o no, pero aquél híbrido estaba allí, corriendo, tratando de alcanzarla. ¿No era InuYasha quién la estaba siguiendo¿Qué hacía él ahí? Miró al su alrededor: estaba en un bosque limpio y miró al cielo, qué solo era tapado por los tupidos árboles. ¿Por qué estaba en el lugar qué sólo visitaba en sueños?

–¡Kagome, despierta!

Pareció despertar de un sueño. _"¿Dónde… dónde estoy?"_, Kagome se encontraba desorientada y muy confundida. Cerró los ojos una vez más, escuchando el grito y todo se oscureció.

–.–

–Sólo perdió el conocimiento, no es nada grabe –decía una voz anciana, desde muy lejos, o eso le parecía -. Esto es muy frecuente, y es debido a la cuidad. Creo que lo mejor, es que se tome unas vacaciones.

–Sí, Myoga. Ahora vete –esa era la voz de InuYasha, reconocería en cualquier momento aquel gesto nada agradecido y algo duro. Sonrió levemente.

–¡Nunca soy apreciado por usted, amo InuYasha! –lloró el hombre, lo que tal vez sería un doctor.

InuYasha puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre se comportaba así, la pocas veces que venía a verlo. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del viejo y lo guió hasta su puerta.

–¡Vete! –rugió InuYasha, lanzándolo (no literal, por supuesto), hacia fuera y cerrando con fuerza la puerta -. Viejo tacaño.

La chica se estaba reincorporando y se encontró nuevamente en la habitación de InuYasha. Intentó recordar lo que le había pasado, aunque fue todo muy confuso. Recordaba que estaba muy molesta con InuYasha (pero no el motivo), y que había empezado a caminar. Todo se volvió muy claro y, al escuchar que la estaban llamando, ella volteó y se encontró con el híbrido..

Se sentó en la cama e intentó pararse. Le costó mucho, sentía como las fuerzas se le iban. Pero… Debía caminar un paso, sólo unos, hasta llegar hacia InuYasha y contarle. _"Creerá que estoy loca"_, pensó ella, pero al dar un paso las rodillas se flexionaron, rindiéndose ante el peso de su cuerpo.

–¡Tonta! –dijo InuYasha, con un dejo de preocupación que no pudo ocultar, al ver como casi caía al suelo -. ¿Por qué te pones de pie? –preguntó retóricamente, al recibirla entre sus brazos.

–O-Oye, InuYasha –llamó Kagome, con voz algo débil, debido a que se encontraba sin fuerzas. Ocultó su rostro entre su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón -. ¿Qué somos realmente nosotros dos?

Él permaneció en silencio, recordando lo que hace horas ella le propuso. Kagome no sabía que había terminado con su novia y luego de lo sucedido con la fiesta de su hermano, había quedado bastante confundido. Permaneció unas horas con los ojos abiertos, acostado en la cama y mirando atentamente el techo, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos. Tocaron a su puerta y ahí entró Kagome.

Fue muy confuso, porque apenas si pudo hablar. Ella solo le pedía que le escuchara y así lo hizo. Habló unos cuantos minutos, explicando como se sentía y lo confundida que se encontraba respecto a su nueva amistad. InuYasha sólo se quedó mirándola, _"¿eso quiere decir qué realmente siente algo por mí?"_. Hasta que ella dijo algo que lo despertó: "…Entonces, yo sólo quiero pedirte algo. No me importa que tengas novia y cuanto la quieras, sólo quiero verte feliz, ya que eso también me pone contenta. Sólo… sólo deseo estar a tu lado, InuYasha".

–Cuando terminemos lo del cuadro, te llevaré a la cabaña de mis padres –atajó InuYasha, cambiando completamente de tema -. Mi doctor, Myoga (un viejo tacaño), dijo que necesitabas respirar aire puro.

Kagome se acostó, con ayuda de InuYasha, en la cama.

–Pero… Los niños, mi tía... –balbuceó bastante extrañada. Ella le había preguntando una cosa e InuYasha salió con un tema bastante diferente.

–De eso me encargo yo. Descansa, Kagome –pidió InuYasha, cerrando la puerta y alejándose bastante, encerrándose en el cuarto de pintura.

__

"No lo sé, Kagome, de verdad no lo sé", pensó InuYasha, mirando la pintura de Kagome. Vio como casi estaba completa y sintió un nudo en su garganta. _"Cuando terminemos este cuadro, ella y yo no nos veremos… más"_.

Era una cruda realidad, que no quería enfrentar.

**__**

Continuará...


	7. Cuando todo termina

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo siete.

Cuando todo termina.

Era un miércoles atareado y todo había cambiado, casi poniéndose patas para arriba. Cuando InuYasha pensó que nada podría estropear su 'suerte', vino el profesor diciéndole que necesitaba lo más rápido posible su cuadro (y era el mismo cuadro que, antes, había modelado Kikyo). Así que, tenía problemas, grabes problemas. Uno: Kagome estaba ocupada. Dos: Eso significaría que ya no necesitaría más a Kagome. Tres¡Odiaba la pintura!

El rosa no iba con ella, necesitaba saber algo más de Kagome, algo que le diera a decir: 'miren, parece que está viva'. Necesitaba encontrar aquella esencia y espontaneidad que deslumbraba la personalidad de Higurashi. Tal vez… InuYasha borró mentalmente lo pétalos color rosa e intentó poner otro color. El verde de los árboles le agradaba, puesto que ella tenía aquel olor sutil a bosque, mezclado con esencia de flores.

Y, justamente, no encontraba esas flores. Le daba vergüenza tener que preguntarle, y conociéndose, sabe que no lo haría. Intentó dar con otra cosa, pero no conocía a alguien que pudiera ayudarle. Kouga estaba descartado, sabiendo perfectamente que ellos dos eran 'grandes amigos' y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

¡Keh!. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar un color que diera con la personalidad de Kagome?., pensó InuYasha, casi rendido.

Miró la pintura nuevamente. La chica se encontraba vestida por un simple vestido hasta las rodillas de color celeste muy claro. Estaba parada en medio de una laguna y rodeada de árboles, con un color verde oscuro. Casi como el bosque de su sueños. Aunque pareciera chica, se podía notar los vivaces ojos azules de Kagome y esa sonrisa pura y nítida, casi inocente.

Todo parecía oscuro, por eso estaba buscando un color que la hiciera resaltar entre tanta oscuridad. Porque ella era como una estrella, una estrella fugaz en un cielo oscuro y tenebroso, tapado por las nubes. Oh, eso quería mostrar su pintura, claro.

InuYasha se fijó en el reloj y vio que aún le quedaba media hora hasta su próxima clase de dibujo básico. Tapó nuevamente su pintura y corrió las cortinas, dejando que entrara un poco menos de luz. Necesitaba estar a oscuras, eso le ayudaba a pensar.

__

¿Pero, para qué?. Diablos, necesito comer, pensó decidido, yendo nuevamente hacia la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador. Como esa vez, se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre; al menos no mucha. Agarró la botella de agua y bebió de ella, después la colocó en su lugar y se sintió satisfecho.

__

¡Con un demonio!. ¿Qué mierda me pasa?. ¿Por qué… estoy tan confundido? No podía evitarlo, se sentía extraño pensar que todo se estaba acabando. ¡Sin embargo… ellos eran vecinos, podrían verse!. ¿Y el motivo? Antes hubiera dicho que era por la pintura, buscándola¿y ahora qué? "Hola, Kagome, necesito que me digas que falta a mi pintura para no verte más".

¡Ja! Siendo un tonto, hasta para él le sonaba estúpido. ¡Grr¡.¿Por qué estaba dudando?.!. ¡Era un tonto!. ¡Kagome no era nada de él!. '¿Y porqué la besaste?', dijo su cerebro. _Porque.. porque.. Y-Yo... ¡Fue un impulso!. ¡Eso no significó nada!_ '¿A, no?. ¿Y en la fiesta que hicieron mamá y papá?.¿qué, eh?. Estuvieron a punto de...' _¡De nada!. ¡Estaba borracho, era eso! _'¿Y cuándo la besaste después, qué me dices ahí?' _¡Suficiente!. ¡Kagome no es nada mío y punto!. De acuerdo, la besé. ¿Y qué?. Nadie se murió por eso, y menos yo._

InuYasha gruñó en voz baja al darse cuenta de que estaba peleando consigo mismo. ¡Esa zorra inútil...!. ¡Lo único qué hizo fue estropear todo!. _No, Kagome no tiene la culpa de nada. Soy yo el idiota. Ella no tiene la culpa… de que yo no…_

Esta bien, se estaba mostrando muy abierto para su gusto. Cuando fijó su vista en el reloj, se dio cuenta de que se le hacia tarde. ¡Diez minutos!. _¡Demonios!. ¡.¡Llegaré tarde!.!_

El muchacho de cabellera larga y negra, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo al instituto.

–.–

–¡Es maravilloso, Higurashi! –felicitó una vez más Midoriko, juntando sus manos al observar la 'pintura' -. Simplemente perfecto. Mira, el sombreado; la escena; el perfil del personaje. ¡Fantástico!

Kagome se encontraba, a esta altura, muy sonrojada de que ovacionara tanto. Sólo era un boceto más, mostrando sus sentimientos, mostrando ante el mundo los sueños que ella tenía. Sí, esa pintura estaba destinada aquel sueño… o realidad, no lo sabía, de ese sábado. Sólo era un boceto que su profesora encontró e insistió mostrarlo.

–Profesora… N-no es para tan-tanto –balbuceó la muchacha, tímidamente, tratando de recuperar la hoja de su cuaderno -. ¡Es sólo un boceto!

Midoriko mostró sus brillantes ojos negros, felices, a Kagome.

–¡Aún así es maravilloso!. ¿De dónde sacas tanta imaginación, Higurashi? –preguntó la profesora, con voz chillona, al tiempo que sonaba el timbre y todos se iban.

–Pues... –Kagome dudó en contestar¿sería demasiado loco si dijera con la verdad? -. De un... ¿sueño?

La mujer de cabellos negros y lisos, le entregó la hoja. Kagome suspiró aliviada. Midoriko caminó hasta su escritorio y sacó una papel y una lapicera, garabateó algo y se lo dio a la muchacha.

–Tienes un gran talento y me parece muy hermoso que lo saques de tus sueños –respondió la joven mujer, volviendo a su pose seria -. Este es el número de una amiga mía, tiene una tienda donde venden pinturas. Ella sacó varias obras de Kagura Ohkawa.

–Ahhh.

Kagome recibió el papel entre sus manos, viendo el número telefónico y casi llorando de la emoción. Qué cosas. Pensar que ella conoció a Kagura hace unos cuantos días atrás, seguramente esa mujer estará con su marido disfrutando del embarazo.

–Bueno, me retiro –se despidió Midoriko, haciendo un gesto con la mano, Kagome hizo una reverencia respetuosamente.

Miró nuevamente su boceto, dando con los ojos del hanyou. Aquella escena le hizo recordar a InuYasha, cuando ella le preguntó qué eran realmente. Se encontraba tan confundido pero seguro a la vez, como no queriendo admitir algo, igual a su hanyou. _Sólo quiero…_ pensó Kagome, colocando la hoja en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. _Sólo quiero permanecer a su lado._

–¡Kagome, aquí estabas!. ¡Vamos, te invito el almuerzo! –exclamó Ayumi, al entrar al salón y verla justo allí -. ¡No te quedes ahí parada, Ayame nos está esperando!

–Eh, sí, sí, espera que guarde esto –dijo Kagome, algo confundida, guardó el boceto y el número telefónico. Si la profesora Midoriko tenía razón, y si la suerte la acompañaba; tal vez podría ayudar a su tía Kaede, a Shippou y a los niños del barrio.

¡Ah! Y a Kirara también.

Mientras las dos iban caminando, justo pasaron frente al aula donde daban clases de dibujo básico. Kagome miró despreocupadamente y vio a InuYasha, con el cejo fruncido en señal de concentración y hasta excluido del mundo. Se quedó parada mirándolo atentamente, viendo su rostro blanco y sus extraños ojos violetas que, aunque no lo parecía, estaban rodeados por un dorado suave. _Será el sol_, pensó Kagome, despertándose de su 'sueño' y siguiendo a Ayumi, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.

–¿Qué te pasó, Kagome?. Parecieras que estabas como en otra parte –preguntó Ayumi preocupada, al tiempo que salían al patio del Instituto Urasue. Una pelirroja se acercó, seguida de una pelinegra de ojos castaños.

–Chicas, les presento a Tsubaki, una compañera que se mudó a mi departamento –presentó Ayame. Ella era prometida de Kouga, impuesto por el acuerdo de sus padres y a Kagome le parecía lo más sensato; ya que Ayame estaba secretamente enamorada de Kouga -. Tsubaki, ellas son mis amigas: Kagome y Ayumi.

La pelinegra les mostró una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por las dos muchachas.

Kagome le pareció que Tsubaki era muy simpática y se llevó bien con ella desde el principio. Parecía que la conociera desde hace tiempo. Pero, recordó, sin quererlo, que InuYasha se encontraba en clase. Odiaba admitirlo, sin embargo… _Quiero verlo otra vez._

Ésta vez fue la primera vez, desde el sábado, que vio a InuYasha Igarashi.

–.–

–¡Je!. InuYasha; ¡estás enamorado! –exclamó Miroku, al ver como, a cada paso, su amigo se llevaba algo por delante. Casi tiró un vaso de vidrio -. ¿Quién es la 'desafortunada'?

InuYasha gruñó, colocando el vaso otra vez en su lugar. Estaba echo un idiota desde la clase de dibujo básico. Sí, había notado que Kagome lo miró y luego se fue y, desde entonces, le sucedía esto. Por unos momentos... Tuvo el deseo de salir del aula y agarrarla por el brazo y... '¿No es que ella no era nada para ti, eh?'

–¡Keh!. ¡No molestes, Miroku! –exclamó Inu, con malhumor -. Y no digas estupideces.

El muchacho de coleta rió divertido. Cómo le encantaba ponerlo nervioso, y ahora que estaba de malhumor mejor todavía. _Hay, hay, mi querido InuYasha, eres tan impaciente._

–¿Y qué me dices de la señorita Kagome, eh? La ultima vez que la vi (y la única, también), ella estaba en tu cuarto de arte. Por cierto¿sucedió...? –Miroku lo miró pícaro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dando un gesto con la cabeza para no tener que decirlo

InuYasha se le quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos y algo sonrojado. ¡.¿Pero qué estupideces le pasaban por la cabeza?.! 'Aunque es verdad. Tú y ella, por poco y hacen el..' _¡No necesito recordarlo!_

–Miroku –riñó entre dientes InuYasha, acercándose a su amigo y tomándolo del cuello. Miroku estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, por lo que no lo tomaba en serio -. ¡Hazle un favor al mundo y **MUÉRETE**!

Y luego lo soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Fue hasta su refrigerador y se quedó mirándolo. Se preguntó por qué iba a él, si no tenía hambre. Solamente quería tomarse unos segundos, pensar con claridad, porque eso necesitaba en este momento. Necesitaba claridad, como los rayos amarillos del sol.. InuYasha cerró los ojos; los rayos amarillos del sol.. Eso le hacían recordar.. _Kagome._ ¡Eso era!

–Flores amarillas –susurró Inuyasha, abriendo grande sus ojos. Necesitaba pintarlo ahora, porque lo veía nítido, estaba en su mente.

Cerrando la puerta se encaminó hacia su cuarto, pero luego se detuvo en mitad de camino. Si lo terminaba hoy, eso significaría que ya no vería más a Kagome. Que todo se terminaría, y que no podría volver a tener esa excusa.

–Miroku.

–¿Sí?

Una sonrisa muy extraña y atemorizante bendijo los labios de InuYasha.

–Lárgate.

El muchacho pervertido no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Mostró una mueca algo sorprendida, al ver esa sonrisa que le daba cierto miedo y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y de un portazo, dejó a InuYasha sólo en su departamento.

Inu apagó aquella sonrisa psicópata, para ser reemplazada por una de pena. _Lo siento, Kagome.._ pensó el muchacho, yendo hacia su cuarto y comenzando a pintar.

¿Qué importaba las clases?

¿Qué importaba ahora?

Todo había terminado, ya no vería a Kagome, ella no necesitaría mover un músculo porque ya lo pintó. Ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, la obra maestra; su preciada obra. Estaba Kagome, completa, rodeada por la vegetación del bosque, verde oscuro, y de unos pétalos amarillos. De flores amarillas.

Esa era Kagome… **_Su_** Kagome.

–.–

La chica estornudó, al colgar el teléfono. Estaba contenta consigo misma, porque logró, de una muy difícil manera, hablar con la dueña. Le era un poco simpática, aún que sonaba un poco superficial. Con tan sólo decir el nombre de 'Midoriko' la mujer se mostró más interesada y logró una entrevista para el ese viernes.

'DING, DONG'

Kag giró sobre sus talones y fue abrir la puerta. Estaba muy contenta con el cierre de su 'negocio' y al ver a InuYasha ahí, la alegró mucho más. Sin embargo, el muchacho no la miraba, su vista se encontraba en sus zapatillas y se negaba hacer contacto visual.

–¿InuYasha, qué sucede? –preguntó bastante confundida y preocupada. Algo en su conducta le traía mala espina y aquella sensación no le agradaba.

__

"Tengo un mal presentimiento", meditó InuYasha, antes de tomar el valor suficiente para levantar la cabeza. Eso sí, sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los de ella. No¿cómo podía hacerle eso? Hace unos pocos días ella le pidió permanecer a su lado, puesto que lo único que quería era verlo feliz y él le hacía esto.

–Hola, Kagome –dijo con voz seca, carraspeó un poco nervioso. Sus ojos violetas volvían a tener aquel color rojizo -. Vengo… vengo a decir que la pintura..

–¡Es cierto, la pintura!. ¡Oh, perdóname, InuYasha!. ¡Lo siento de verdad, yo no quería...!. ¡Se me pasó por completo!. Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo me cambio y voy...

InuYasha negó con la cabeza, Kagome se detuvo al instante. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

–No, no es eso, Kagome –Inu volvió a respirar profundamente -. Vengo a decir que ya está terminada.

Kagome abrió los ojos.

–¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? –balbuceó, nerviosa. No.. No podía terminar, no, justo hoy que había tenido un buen día. No, ella quería estar con InuYasha.

Lo sabía, sólo se conocieron en un mes y medio y ella ya lo quería; ya lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?. Él sólo la insultaba y la maltrataba, no se llevaban bien y, sólo por la culpa de ella, se conocieron. ¿Por qué lo quería tanto?. ¿Fueron sus ojos, tal vez, sus pinturas? No.. La única explicación lógica que encontró, a parte de que su mundo se destruía, es que su forma de ser y aquel InuYasha escondido lograron conquistarla.

Sin embargo… Ahora debían separarse. ¡Separarse!. ¿No eran amigos? Los ojos azules de Kagome empezaron a lagrimar.

–Qué ya no tengo que verte –respondió InuYasha, encontrando la única forma para que Kagome no lo confundiera más -. ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, Kagome! Sólo te necesité para hacer la pintura –respiró, no sabía porque, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil. _"Pero es lo mejor.."_ -. Para mí, siempre fuiste una zorra cualquiera. Una perra inmunda..

Kagome levantó la mano, y con todas sus fuerzas, pegó la mejilla de InuYasha. Sintió tanto asco y repulsión, rencor y enojo. ¡Fue una estúpida!. Él lo único qué pensó de ella fue que era una zorra. Una perra. Sólo porque… porque no tenía dinero. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió a su cuarto, llorando amargamente.

'Espero qué estés feliz, tonto' _"Era lo mejor que podría hacer"_, pensó InuYasha, sintiendo aún la mano de Kagome golpearle la mejilla. 'Eso es mentira¿eres libre, verdad¡Y haces algo estúpido!' _"¡Siento que no puedo...!"_ '¿Qué no puedes qué, eh¿Amarla¿Es eso, imbécil?' _"N-n-no"_ '¡Sí, es eso!' _"¡Yo no puedo amar a Kagome!"_.

InuYasha gruñó frustrado, cerrando la puerta de su departamento y golpeando la pared con toda la frustración y confusión que sentía. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, qué era lo que le sucedía. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera¡Es estúpido! Kagome Higurashi era… 'Lo más importante' _"¡No, no lo es!"_, pensó InuYasha, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos. 'Ella es lo único verdaderamente importante que tienes' _"¡Kagome es nadie para mí!" _'¿Y por qué lastimarla de esa manera?' _"Y-Yo.. ¡No lo sé, no lo sé!"_

El muchacho se internó en la oscuridad de su departamento, sentándose en la silla de la mesa, bajando la mirada. Pensar que hace unas semanas, él comió ramen junto con Kagome. Pensar que hace un mes, ella tocó su puerta y le trajo nuevamente su chamarra. Pensar que, lo ultimo que pudo ver fueron sus ojos azules tristes. Y… pensar que se moría por besarla, otra vez. Aunque sea abrazarla. _"¿Por qué tengo miedo de lastimarla… de nuevo?"_ Al fijarse en la nada, sus ojos parecieron brillar y, por una milésima de segundo, en vez de ser violetas fueron dorados.

No quería verla más... ¡No quería sentir aquello nunca más! _Pero... ¿Qué es lo que siento, realmente?_

–.–

Kagome miró por la ventana, notando que la luna estaba a punto de desaparecer. Vio como las estrellas brillaban más, parecía casi hasta contentas. Soltó una lágrima más, pero no la limpió. ¿Qué había pasado?. ¿Por qué InuYasha se comportó de esa forma tan… tan horrible con ella?. Él la había abrazado; inclusive besado y ahora…

__

"Cuando todo termina…", susurró Kagome, muy bajo. Estaba devastada, pero lo superaría. Podría vivir sin él, así lo hizo con su padre y así aprendió vivir sin su madre.

Y así, pensó Kagome decidida, cerraría toda esta locura. No vería más a InuYasha… Sí, eso era lo mejor. El trabajo terminó, por lo tanto… Borrón y cuenta nueva.

**__**

Continuará…

Hola, chicas. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por este capítulo tan raro, pero necesitaba que esos dos se separaran.. Como se dice: "Todo tiene un por qué y para qué". Espero que me perdonen y no abandonen la historia.


	8. Aquí estoy

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo ocho:

Aquí estoy.

****

Habían pasado dos meses, y todo iba bien; o por lo menos ella creía. No había vuelto a verlo y se había mudado, según escuchó, cinco pisos abajo. En el instituto lo vio varias veces, hablando con unos compañeros de curso o con otras chicas; y eso le molestaba. Pero, aún así, no se dirigían la palabra, parecían enemigos mortales de toda la vida.

Hace un mes, expuso una de sus obras en la muestra que hizo la agencia de arte y también tuvo su primera paga. La vendió a un muy buen precio y, de a poco, estaba teniendo el suficiente dinero como para mudarse a otro departamento más grande y seguir ayudando a su familia. Estaba muy satisfecha y, para su confusión, le dolía un poco separarse de sus pinturas.

Se había vuelto, en muy poco tiempo, algo famosa. No es que fuera una gran celebridad (eso requería de tiempo), pero era más o menos conocida en el mundo 'artístico-famoso'. Era feliz, y Kaede también lo era, y Shippou; los niños del barrio y Kirara lo eran mucho más. Pero… _"Algo falta"_, pensó Kagome, mirando su imagen en el espejo.

Era sábado, seis de la tarde, y en dos horas tenía una fiesta donde se vendería otra de sus obras. Si fuera por ella, se quedaría en el departamento, recostada en el mullido sofá y cambiando los canales de televisión como una posesa, junto con una tasa de café dulce y sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la obra que se vendía era muy importante para ella y, aunque no quería admitirlo, le costaba desprenderse de ella. No sería lo mismo sin ver ese gran árbol, y sentado en las raíces al hanyou sonriente; una replica no puede compararse con la original y que ella misma pintó e hizo con tanto esfuerzo.

Kagome Higurashi había cambiado un poco. Sus ojos azules eran casi los mismos de siempre, solamente que ahora eran más oscuros. Su cabello había crecido un poco y lo llevaba sujeto en un desordenado rodete, pero que igualmente le quedaba muy elegante con esos mechones rebeldes que rozaban sus hombros. Llevaba puesto un maquillaje suave, puesto que no le gustaba usar las pinturas, y en el cuello tenía una cadena de plata; el dije era dorado en forma de media luna.

Lucía radiante con el vestido celeste claro de mangas cortas, aunque muy simple, era hermoso. Se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura, casi abrazándola, y de su cadera estaba medio apretado un cinturón de un color más oscuro, las cintas le llegaba a mitad del muslo. La falda era a la altura de las rodillas y unas sandalias hacían juego. Estaba divina, pero triste.

Recordaba exactamente la conversación que tuvo el otro día con Kanna, la dueña de la tienda:

–¿Y por qué esa¿No podría ser otra, señorita Kanna? –preguntó respetuosamente Kagome, mordiéndose la uña, nerviosa.

–No –la voz monótona y casi mecánica de Kanna le hizo entender que no valía la pena discutir -. Será un gran paso a tu carrera. Además, siempre tienes una réplica.

__

"No me importa, quiero conservarla", quiso decir Kagome. _"No importa si es réplica, no quiero venderla"_. Era una batalla, por un lado: una parte de sí quería venderla y la otra: no, porque sería como desprenderse de la mitad de su corazón. Algo extraño, puede ser, pero eso lo qué su otra mitad sentía.

–Esta bien, la venderé –suspiró Kagome, derrotada. Sabía que al decir eso, Kanna intentaría convencerla de ir a unas de esas fiestas.

Así lo hizo y no tuvo bastantes problemas, ella quería saber quien se quedaría con su obra más apreciada y también si la cuidaría bien.

–Basta, Kagome, deja de pensar estupideces –le dijo al reflejo, se acercó al espejo y se miró con ojo crítico una vez más -. Sólo ve y diviértete.

¿Pero qué sería divertido? Esas personas sólo le importaba la etiqueta y si provenías de una familia adinerada. En ese mundo, lo único que importaba era el dinero y los antepasados; si algunos de ellos fueran a enterarse que ella no sabía nada de sus familiares pasados, seguramente dirían que era una ignorante.

Tocaron la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el conserje, diciéndole que vino un auto oscuro para llevarla a la fiesta. Kagome suspiró, era muy temprano, faltaba una hora, seguramente fue Kanna. Buscó un bolso pequeño azul y un saco celeste, del mismo tono del vestido, por si hacía frío.

Bajó las escaleras y, en la entrada, vio a un auto negro, muy parecido a una limosina, radiante y brillante; esperándola. La puerta trasera se encontraba abierta, preguntó al chofer si fue mandado por Kanna Saito, a lo que le respondió con un carraspeo y nervioso sí.

__

"¿Por qué a mí?", se preguntó Kagome, frotándose las sienes. No estaba muy contenta por venderla, por la fiesta, por lo que le sucedía con InuYasha. Lo odiaba tanto… decirle esas palabras tan hirientes y tratarla de 'zorra'. Pensar que aún recordaba aquél sabor a dulce de sus labios, que recordaba lo que casi sucedió aquella noche después de la fiesta de Sesshômaru. Recordaba su dulce confesión, ese tono tan dulce y tierno, tan suave y decidido; sus ojos violetas mezclados con aquél suave dorado. Sus brazos fuertes abrazándola, los mordiscos juguetones en el cuello.

Parecía que se había sumergido en un mar de sueños y recuerdos. Parecía que nada había cambiado y que se encontraba otra vez allí. Pero, la música de su móvil la despertó.

–¿Hola¿Quién habla? –preguntó Kagome, sin acordarse de que tenía el identificador de llamas.

Escuchó un chillido ahogado, a lo cual miró su móvil asustada.

–¡Kagome¿En dónde diablos estás¡Necesito que vengas urgente! –era la voz de Kanna, parecía muy alterada para ser ella y sonaba bastante feliz -. ¡Ya vendimos tu cuadro y a muy buen precio! Tuviste que verlo; fue impresionante como peleaban por él.

–Estoy en camino –respondió Kagome, casi sin darse cuenta de que llevaba más de una hora y media en la limosina -. Estoy en la limosina que mandaste..

–¿Qué? Yo no mandé nada, Kagome –dijo Kanna, muy lejos de los pensamientos de Kagome -. No importa.

Kagome asintió, sin registrar las palabras de Kanna… aún.

–¿Y quién la compró?

Kanna le habló a alguien con su voz monótona, y luego se volvió a ella bastante más jovial.

–No lo sé, no recuerdo su nombre… Pero creo que se apellida.. Iga... Iga... Mmm.. No lo sé –balbuceaba pensativamente la mujer albina -. Bueno, no interesa en ese momento. ¡Lo importante es que fue fantástico¡No vemos!

Ahora, Kagome registró las palabras de Kanna cuando la limosina paró frente a un lugar oscuro. Miró por la ventanilla y todo parecía muy lúgubre; la noche era muy negra debido a la ausencia de la luna y las estrellas eran millares. Pero no había indicios de fiesta y gente celebrando.

–Kanna.. –llamó Kagome, sin embargo el repetitivo 'bi-bi-bi' de que se había cortado la comunicación le hizo entender que estaba sola. Se giró al conductor -. D-Disculpe, pero aquí no es...

Kagome contuvo la respiración. Aunque todo estuviera oscuro, en el auto había suficiente luz para darse cuenta que… no había nadie. Parecía como si se hubiera esfumado como un fantasma y no había reparado en ello. Su corazón latía en sus oídos, y saltó a escuchar pisadas. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más aterrada estaba. Quiso gritar cuando las luces del auto se apagaron sorpresivamente, pero su garganta estaba seca y apretó un botón del móvil, para que se prendiera la luz azul.

La puerta a su lado se abrió y… la voz pareció salirse de su garganta, espantada y aterrada. ¿Había sido una trampa¿Había caído en manos de un sátiro, tal vez? No lo sabía, quería salir corriendo, protegerse, huir de ese mal presentimiento.

Inmediatamente, alguien tapó su boca y, por la luz azul, pudo notar como dos pares de ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna.

–.–

__

"Tonto, tonto, tonto", se repetía constantemente InuYasha conduciendo. Estaba muy cansado e ir a esa fiesta lo puso de muy malhumor. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y ahí pudo ver la pintura¿para qué la compró¿Es que no podía sacársela de la mente? Soltó un suspiro molesto y nuevamente su vista violácea se fijó en la carretera. Entonces, pasando por unas de sus propiedades (no eran suyas completamente, hasta que su padre dijera lo contrario), vio la casa abandonada con las luces prendidas y una limosina estacionada.

__

"No es ningún coche de mi padre", pensó InuYasha, deteniéndose para mirar mejor. _"Tampoco es de Sesshômaru"_. Podría seguir o llamar al cuidador Tôtôsai para que lo investigara, pero él no era así. Esa casa pronto iba a ser suya, estaba en las escritura y por lo tanto, alguien invadió su propiedad. Apagó el motor y salió del auto, y entró en su casa.

Las luces iluminaban al lujoso pasillo. El piso de madera oscura estaba muy brillante, haciéndole entender que la esposa de Myoga, Shiôya, hacía un buen trabajo. En la pared color crema había pinturas muy viejas y otras occidentales. Observó las pinturas un par segundos y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, escuchó pasos por el salón.

Frunciendo el ceño, InuYasha caminó con cuidado. Todo esto parecía una película de suspenso y no tenía un buen presentimiento. Quiso pensar que solamente era Sesshômaru con su esposa, pero, en parte de que ese no era un auto de su medio hermano, sabía que ni él ni ella querían ir a esa cabaña. _"Estúpidas supersticiones"_, pensó InuYasha.

Un grito le congeló la sangre… porque la voz era... era de Kagome.

–¡Kagome!

Corrió hasta el salón, y todo pareció durar una fracción de segundos. Un tipo con el cabello lacio y largo, estaba acorralando a Kagome, que tenía su vestido roto y desacomodado. De su boca salía un hilito de sangre y tenía la mejilla izquierda cortada. El tipo lo miró sorprendido y luego soltó una risa tétrica.

–¿M… Musou? –habló InuYasha, casi sin creerlo. ¿Qué hacia ese hombre con Kagome? Musou soltó a la muchacha, que inmediatamente corrió hacia InuYasha y lo abrazó por el brazo, aterrada. Quiso hablarle, pero de su boca lo único que salía eran gemidos y tiritaba violentamente, en cualquier momento parecía caer desmayada -. ¿Qué le hiciste, bastardo!

–Nada –respondió Musou, inocentemente, pero sus ojos negros y fríos como dos túneles oscuros brillaron y la señaló con una navaja -. Solo me estaba divirtiendo con ella. Una presa más, señor Igarashi.

–Tranquila… Estoy aquí –le susurró InuYasha, acariciando su cabeza, ella asintió levemente, abrazándolo más fuerte. Al verla así, sintió que se le rompía el corazón y un odio inmenso hacia Musou. De repente, sus ojos violetas volvieron a mezclarse con un color rojo sangre -. ¿Una presa¿Te estabas divirtiendo con ella? –inmediatamente, se volvió hacia él.

InuYasha avanzó hacia él con paso lento, Kagome le soltó el brazo y se abrazó a si misma, tiritando. Musou mantenía su repugnante sonrisa descarada, pero se borró al sentir el puño del muchacho contra su rostro. Después recibió otro golpe en la mandíbula y uno en la boca del estomago. Quiso pegarle a InuYasha, pero de su boca salió sangre y cayó de rodillas, tosiendo.

–Inu.. yasha –susurró Kagome, atemorizada.

–.–

La chica de cabellera negra se encontraba sentada en un sofá, rodeada por una manta y aún tiritando, pero más calmada. Una mujer anciana llamada Shiôya le dio un poco de té caliente, porque se encontraba muy pálida y fría. También le dio para cambiarse un camisón pálido, ya que su vestido estaba muy arruinado por Musou.

InuYasha estaba en la puerta, hablando con un policía sobre lo que había sucedido. Cuando lo vio tan enojado y furioso, verdaderamente la asustó y preocupó mucho, sin embargo al verlo allí, tan cerca , le hizo sentir que estaba a salvo. Sonrió levemente, casi sin fuerzas, tomando un poco de té.

El muchacho entró nuevamente a su casa y la miró por unos segundos. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, como diciéndose todo lo que pasaban en sus mentes en aquél momento. InuYasha caminó hacia ella, Kagome lo seguía con la mirada, y luego se sentó a su lado. Kagome dejó la tasa ya vacía del té y observó sus manos, las lágrimas agolparon a sus ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Gracias! Muchas gracias, InuYasha, muchas gracias –dijo entre llorozos, aferrándose a él, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente. ¡La había ayudado!

InuYasha tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos, y se volvió a mirar sus ojos azules. Vio mucha alegría y agradecimiento en ellos, tantos y tantos y tantos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza. Tantos y tantos sentimientos nacieron y crecieron en su pecho¿cómo pudo estar sin ella? Ahora mismo se dio cuenta cuánto la necesitaba y cuánto miedo tenía de que tipos como Musou la lastimaran. Quería que ella estuviera a su lado, para protegerla siempre, siempre.

–Kagome.. No hay de qué –murmuró el muchacho, besando su frente. Quería besarla siempre, todo el tiempo que le fuera necesario pero sucedieron muchas cosas, y antes se debían arreglar. Cómo, por ejemplo, lo que dijo hace dos meses atrás.

Se encargó de consolar a Kagome, de calmar sus lágrimas y escucharla todo el tiempo. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y menos si esa mujer era ella, por eso intentaba con cualquier método apaciguar su dolor.

–¡Keh! No te lamentes tanto, mujer, que inundarás la casa –le sonrió InuYasha, acariciando su cabeza, Kagome aún mantenía su rostro oculto tras su pecho -. Oye¿recuerdas lo qué dijo el viejo tacaño de mi médico? –preguntó InuYasha, enseriando su voz, ella asintió -. Nos tomaremos una semana aquí. Necesitas un descanso.

Inmediatamente, Kagome se separó de él, alarmada. ¿Pasar una semana, con InuYasha¿y solos? Todo su cerebro pareció congelarse e intentaba, por todos los medios, no pensar que ello fuera tentador. ¿Una semana¡Qué cosas¿Le tendría lástima? Kag frunció el ceño tristemente, ante ese pensamiento.

–No, InuYasha –negó Kagome, moviendo la cabeza efusivamente y sujetando la manta. El camisón, por muy hermoso y elegante que fuera, le quedaba algo grande y los tirantes se resbalaban de sus hombros -. Tenemos muchas obligaciones que cumplir; tenemos escuela; yo tengo que hablar primero con mi tía y también con Kanna. No estoy para tomarme un descanso.

Los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

–¿Disculpa? Yo no te pregunté, yo DIJE que nos íbamos a quedar una semana aquí –dijo InuYasha, con voz solemne. Es cierto, pensó Kagome, él nunca le preguntó -. Necesitas un descanso, tienes muchas obligaciones. Estoy seguro que a tu tía no le importará.

–Pero…

–No le IMPORTARÁ a tu tía –repitió InuYasha, entre dientes. Kagome, de repente, se sintió muy chiquita, pero muy chiquita e InuYasha se volvió muy grande, pero muy grande.

–¿Quién eres tú para obligarme! –discutió ella, elevando la voz. Había recobrado su valor y nada ni nadie la obligaban, y el muchacho no iba a ser el primero.

–¡No me discutas y has lo que digo! –exclamó InuYasha, con voz más fuerte que Kagome.

Y ahí empezaron. Parecía un guerra y, quien ganara, iba a mostrar que tenía los pulmones más sanos y fuertes de todo el Japón. El ganador (como no), fue Inu, quien, ya harto, pegó dos gritos al cielo y Kagome se silenció; en parte por vergüenza ajena y en parte porque se encontraba ya muy cansada.

–Está bien, está bien –dijo Kag, con los ojos medio cerrados. Bostezó, si fuera una caricatura, se podrían ver las 'z' saliendo de su sien -. ¿Dónde queda mi cuarto?

Inu parpadeó. Lo había tomado desprevenido.

–Ehh.. Subiendo las escaleras, primera puerta a la derecha –respondió medio sorprendido. Vaya, en un momento le estaba contestando a sus órdenes y ahora iba subiendo las escaleras, soltando bostezos muy prolongados.

Cuando estuvo solo, soltó un 'Keh' al aire, entrelazando sus dedos tras su nuca y con una sonrisa tranquila. Al menos lo peor ya había pasado y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Mientras Kagome estuviera cerca suyo, se encargaría de que nada malo le sucediera; lo importante era verla sana y con esa sonrisa de siempre.

Inu bostezó y se encaminó a su habitación. Bueno, Kagome estaba tranquila en el cuarto de huéspedes y ahora el que tenía sueño era él. Cuando entró, se sacó el chaleco, luego la camisa y los pantalones, se fijó en el armario y sacó un pantalón-pijama verde brillante. _"Ja, ja, ja.. ese debió ser Sesshômaru"_, pensó Inu con sarcasmo. Se lo puso y entró a la cama matrimonial que le correspondía.

Cerró los ojos y… cayó dormido completamente.

–.–

__

'Kagome... t-tonta, vete y-ya...'

La chica se retorció en su cama, apretando fuertemente las sábanas. Había muchas imágenes de lo que había pasado, mezcladas con cosas espantosas. Había oscuridad, la risa malvada de aquél hombre, todo se movía a su alrededor. Cuando empezó a correr, buscando un lugar seguro, lo que vio la dejó paralizada: InuYasha estaba envuelto en unos hilos extraños de color plateado. Estaba inconsciente. Éste abrió sus ojos y susurró muy débilmente un: 'huye'. Kagome sintió como las lágrimas recurrían a ella, sus pies se movieron hacia él y cuando lo tocó todo se iluminó...

–¡Kagome!. ¡Kagome, despierta!

Estaba siendo zarandeada y de inmediato abrió sus ojos. Sintió como si su sangre se helara al recordar todo el espantoso sueño. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y recorrió toda la habitación, hasta dar con la mirada preocupada de InuYasha.

–Kagome… ¿Estás bien?. ¿Qué rayos te estaba pasado? –preguntó desconcertado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba a salvo, su InuYasha estaba a salvo. No había hilos que parecía telarañas al su alrededor, no la estaba mirando lleno de dolor y miedo, no le estaba susurrando 'huye' débilmente. Fue todo un sueño, sólo un sueño.

–Estás… estás… estás bien –balbuceó Kagome, sonriendo felizmente, sin preocupaciones, sin temor -. ¡InuYasha estás bien! –gritó, tirándose nuevamente a sus brazos.

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza sin entender nada. Un momento estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, escuchó un grito ahogado de Kagome y corrió hacia la habitación. La vio retorciéndose en su cama, sudando frío y con todos los síntomas de que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla. Gimió varias veces su nombre y comenzó a llamarla.

Sintió que no podía hacer nada en ese momento… Suspiró aliviado en el oído de ella y, finalmente, murmuró con suavidad:

–Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré.

Y, Kagome, asintió tranquila.

**__**

Continuará…


	9. Todo estará bien

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo nueve.

Todo estará bien.

****

Kagome escuchó un ronquido fuerte. Se desperezó un poco, y respiró profundamente, antes de atreverse a abrir completamente sus ojos. Temía que todo fuera un sueño y que luego despertara nuevamente en su departamento, pero escuchó unos suaves latidos que le hizo entender que no todo fue un sueño. A levantar un poco la cabeza, lo primero que vió fue el rostro tranquilo de un durmiente InuYasha Igarashi.

Sonrió con dulzura al ver como el muchacho roncaba tranquilamente. Nunca antes lo había visto con esa expresión tan apacible y tranquila, parecía un bebé (muy atractivo) durmiente. Algunos mechones rebeldes topaban su visión de su rostro, pero no le importó. Bajo su cabeza y manos, sentía como él respiraba profundamente y escuchar su corazón le era agradable.

Se sonrojó un poco al sentirse tan cerca de él, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba sentirse segura y él era el único que le daba esa sensación. Tanta paz. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué podía decir? Lo había extrañado mucho, verdaderamente y aquel deseo de permanecer a su lado seguía tan latente como nunca.

Sin mucha gana se separó de su pecho y se sentó en la cama. Buscó las pantuflas que la señora Shiôya le dio y bajó a bajo, hacia la cocina. ¿Cómo le podría agradecerle¡Trayéndole el desayuno a la cama! El único problema, pensó al abrir el refrigerador, es que… estaba vacío. Descontando una manzana que no se atrevía a tocar y un jugo que ya había vencido.

–¡Buen día, señorita Higurashi! –exclamó la anciana de largo cabello canoso, con unos vivaces y grandes ojos negros -. ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?

La muchacha se reincorporó y le sonrió.

–Buenos días, señora Shiôya –hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto -. Sólo estaba buscando comida para el desayuno, quería hacérselo a... –inmediatamente, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas -, a… InuYasha –y soltó una risa nerviosa.

Shiôya puso una expresión muy melancólica, recordando aquellos momentos en que era una adolescente y todavía era muy tímida con Myôga. Estaba feliz por el amito InuYasha, esa chica era muy linda y se notaba su pureza, le haría feliz.

–¡Ah¡Justo iba a traerles el desayuno, no se hubiera molestado, señorita! –exclamó alegremente la viejita, poniendo una bolsa de plástico en la mesa -. Espero que al amito le siga gustando el ramen..

–¿Eh?

A la mujer se volvió hacia ella, mostrando una mueca nerviosa.

–No, nada, no me haga caso. En minutos estará listo el desayuno, si quiere puede tomarse un baño –río Shiôya con una gotita y simpatía -. También le traje ropa nueva, me imagino que no querrá ir todo el tiempo con el camisón¿verdad, señorita Higurashi?

–Por favor, dígame Kagome, no me gustan las formalidades –dijo Kagome, acercándose a la anciana -. Si quiere puede irse, yo haré el desayuno.

Shiôya negó con la cabeza, dándole una bolsa donde había ropa de diferentes colores y sacándola prácticamente a rastras de la cocina.

–¡No, no, no¡Valla a bañarse, a bañarse!

Kagome subió por la escaleras, buscando el baño. Entonces, vio como la mujer se asomaba por la escalera y le decía la indicación del baño. La tercera puerta a la izquierda, la tercera puerta a la izquierda. ¡Esta cabaña podría ser pequeña pero era un laberinto!

Una, dos… ¡tres¡Esa debe ser la puerta! Kagome sonrió triunfante, al momento en que iba a abrir la puerta, alguien la abrió por ella. La chica debió haber soltado algún gemido u gritito reprimido, porque la mueca divertida de InuYasha apareció en el instante en que la vio.

–¡Mou, ten más cuidado, InuYasha! –exclamó Kagome, sin mirarle a los ojos. Realmente, estaba bastante entretenida mirando sus pantuflas rosadas.

–La que debería tener cuidado eres tú, perra –respondió InuYasha, saliendo del baño y dejando a Kag en la puerta -. Y no actúes como tonta, que te queda muy bien.

–¡InuYasha! –se quejó Kagome, apretando su puño. Giró sobre sus talones y le mostró su puño apretado en señal de amenaza -. ¡Deja de decirme 'perra'!

–¡Keh! Lo que sea –dijo InuYasha sin importancia, desapareciendo de la vista de ella.

__

"¡Uuuhg¡Es insoportable!", pensó Kagome, entrando al baño y azotando la puerta con fuerza. ¡Y ella que quiso prepararle el desayuno¡Arg!

–.–

–Gracias, Shiôya, por lo menos tú si te preocupas por mí –comentó InuYasha, al probar su desayuno, lanzó una mirada burlona a la muchacha de ojos celestes, que apretó sus palitos con fuerza -. No como otras **personas**..

La mujer empezó a imitar a una adolescente, haciéndose que se sonrojaba y poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro feliz. Esto puso a Kagome más furiosa¿pero qué rayos les estaban pasando a esos dos¡Pareciera que se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarla!

–¡De nada, amo InuYasha¡Me alegra ponerlo feliz! –respondió Shiôya, mostrando todos sus dientes -. Me encanta que le encante mi desayunos.

–Sí, Shiôya hace los mejores desayunos¿verdad, Kagome? –preguntó el muchacho a Kagome, ella lo miró despectivamente por unos segundos y sonrió falsamente a la anciana.

–InuYasha está en lo correcto, señora, hace unos desayunos riquisímos –asintió Kagome, volviendo a lanzarle dagas con la mirada a InuYasha, que sólo desvió la mirada bastante divertido.

Unos minutos después la mujer pidió retirarse, puesto que debía otra boca a la que alimentar. InuYasha y Kag siguieron desayunando, pero esta vez en silencio. El chico estuvo pensando si había echo lo correcto al molestarla de esa manera, pero al verla con el cejo fruncido le hizo entender que estaba equivocado. Le fascinaba verla así.

–¿Qué tanto miras? –preguntó Kag con voz muy amenazadora, al notar la mirada de InuYasha sobre ella. Actuaba como su orgullo le dictaba y aquí, ya logró asustar a InuYasha.

–No, nada… Sólo estaba mirando.. ¡La pintura! Sí, sí, la pintura –contesto el muchacho nervioso.

Kagome se giró, para saber de qué pintura hablaba. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, dejó su desayuno a un lado y se levantó, yendo hacia el cuadro. Los colores, el dibujo, la textura de la tempera.. No había duda¡era su pintura! La misma que creyó haberla perdido para siempre..

–¿Qué haces con mi pintura, InuYasha? –indagó Kagome, muy curiosa, volviéndose a él. Inu la miró desconcertado¿no era qué estaba enojada con él? Asintió, volviendo a 'tragar' el ramen; su desayuno.

–¿Qué? Para algo la habías vendido¿no? –dijo InuYasha, entre sorbidos. Kagome se mordió el labio nerviosa, volvió a su lugar y miró al muchacho de una nueva forma -. ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora! –de repente, se sentía muy nervioso por aquella mirada que ella le daba.

Kagome apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y sostuvo con sus manos su rostro. Parecía ausente, fijando su vista en alguna parte del infinito. InuYasha la miró de reojo y, finalmente, negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. _"Definitivamente esta chica está loca"_, pensó él. 'Tienes mucha razón', apoyó la voz de su cerebro.

–Iré a pasear –dijo de pronto Kagome, cortando por completo el incómodo silencio -. Nos vemos, InuYasha –y salió por la puerta de atrás, muy rápido, casi pareciera que estuviera huyendo.

Él siguió tragando ramen, sin siquiera poner alguna objeción. _"Tal vez necesite estar sola"_. 'Ve a vigilarla', ordenó su cerebro. Teniendo en cuenta de que deseaba hacerlo, Inu dejó el ramen a un lado, se levantó y, más tranquilo y de brazos cruzados, salió por la puerta trasera.

–.–

–¡Ahhh¡Qué bonito! –suspiró Kagome, viendo las maravillas del pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de la casa. Se encontraba en el corazón y toda la vegetación era de un verde muy oscuro; realmente era mágico ver como los rayos de luz se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles y golpeaban alegremente el pasto. Unas mariposas revolotearon por ahí, seguido de un conejo solitario que Kagome quiso agarrar, pero salió corriendo muy rápido.

El viento limpio sopló contra su rostro, moviendo sus cabellos negros por unos segundos y luego cayeron delicadamente sobre su espalda. Kagome se sentó en unas de las ramas que sobresalían de un gran árbol, con una gran marca roja. Sintió como todos sus pensamientos se aclararan y se llenaba de mucha paz, estaba tranquila.

__

"Ahora que veo… Se parece a mi sueños", pensó Kagome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía evitarlo, estaba con tanta paz y se sentía muy familiarizada con el lugar. Era verdad… Era casi igual al escenario de sus sueños, solamente que éste (el de sus sueños) estaba más iluminado con los rayos de sol.

Abrazó a sus pierta y recostó su mentón en el medio de sus rodillas y soltó un suspiró. Sus ojos risueños se perdieron entre unos arbustos verdes y se quedó pensando.

InuYasha otra vez la llamó 'perra'. Si no hubiera pasado lo qué pasó antes, tal vez no estaría tan enojada pero… le hacía recordar aquél InuYasha frío y distante. Ahora tenía miedo de que todo vuelva a pasar, de que cuando regrese a su casa él sea el mismo distante; sólo un conocido. Quería estar cerca de él, aun los ojos de Musoula perseguían. Tembló ligeramente. Pensar en ese hombre le daba náuseas y asco.

–¿Segura que no tienes frío? –preguntó una voz, desde las alturas.

Kagome miró despreocupadamente hacia arriba y vio dos pares de ojos violetas. Gritó tan alto, que los pájaros que estaban por los alrededores salieron espantados, incluido el conejo perdido. InuYasha ya se esperaba una reacción así, pero no una tan fuerte.

–Eres una cobarde¿lo sabías? –dijo el muchacho, bajando como si nada del árbol donde Kagome, segundos antes, estuvo sentada. La chica lo miró con furia y lo acorraló contra el árbol, golpeándolo con el dedo. Inu nunca olvidará el poder del dedo índice.

Kagome estuvo histérica todo ese lapso de tiempo, en donde lo único que hacía era lanzarle dagas por los ojos y levantar su voz por cualquier cosa. Estaba bastante enojada, reconoció InuYasha y, ligeramente, estuvo arrepentido de haberla asustado. Suspiró, aún con el sermón de la muchacha latente en sus oídos. _"Nota mental: nunca jamás de los jamases asustarla… por ahora"_, y una sonrisa malvada bendijo sus labios.

–Oi, Kagome –llamó InuYasha, viendo al cielo azul -. Creo que es mejor que regresemos.

Kagome sólo lo miró sobre su hombro despectivamente y luego le dio la espalda, resoplando un: "Hmph". El chico solamente suspiró, miró como Kagome se alejaba de él y se sentaba en una gran roca, aún bastante ofendida. Le encantaba verla así, por lo menos parecía una niña pequeña a la que molestaron. Siguiendo a sus impulsos, InuYasha se encaminó hasta la roca y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Puedo estar en paz alguna vez, InuYasha? –preguntó amenazadoramente Kagome, chirriando entre sus dientes. No quería verlo, no después de asustarla y llamarle cobarde.

–¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo me senté –contestó el chico de ojos violetas. Kagome reconoció que era verdad, pues estaba a una mano de distancia y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada o palabra. Suspiró y siguió mirando fijamente alguna parte que no sea a InuYasha.

Permanecieron en silencio, escuchando los ruidos de la naturaleza y el viento pasar, jugando con sus cabellos algunas veces. _"Aunque esté callado... Me molesta"_, pensó Kagome frunciendo el ceño muy confundida. No debía pensar en nada, este era su momento de 'relajación'. Sin embargo…

–InuYasha –llamó Kagome pausadamente, nerviosamente colocó un mechón tras su oreja y sintió como el la miraba atentamente -. ¿De dónde conoces a… ese sujeto? –y volteó a mirarlo.

InuYasha se quedó unos instante en silencio, como pensando su repuesta.

–Él y yo… Fuimos amigos alguna vez –habló al fin, como si le costara -. Pero cuando vino del exterior, se volvió insoportable y no era un santo. Mis padres me obligaron a no juntarme más con él, yo estaba de acuerdo. Pero jamás creí volverlo a ver.

Muy en el fondo, Kagome se alegró de que InuYasha hablara con ella de su vida pasada. No entendía, pero siempre el chico no quería hablar de su familia.

–¿Y tú de dónde lo conocías?

Kagome se encogió de hombros, pero aún estaba nerviosa. Las imágenes de la otra noche volvían a ella y también recordaba todo el miedo que sintió, el asco y la lujuria de sus ojos negros. Abrazó una vez más a sus piernas, como una niña pequeña. InuYasha la miró por unos segundos en silencio y luego decidió; pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la empujó hacia él, mientras que ambas cabezas descansaban una sobre la otra. Kagome sonrió levemente.

–No lo sé, creo que me habrá conocido en unas de las fiestas que estuve –respondió Kagome, algo sonrojada al sentir la boca de InuYasha tan cerca -. Desde que hablé con Kanna, todas mis obras se vendieron muy bien y con ello pude ayudar a mi familia a los niños del barrio. También pensé comprarme un departamento nuevo.

Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en las palabras de Kagome. Ella pareció ser feliz en estos dos meses y no sufrió nada, en parte le agradaba y en parte no. ¿Eso significó que no le afectó en nada¿Qué ni siquiera lo extrañó? _"¿Estás loco¿Y con todas esas palabras horribles que le dije me va a extrañar?"_, pensó apretando más el 'abrazo'.

–Pero… –susurró Kagome, bajando la cabeza y dejándose abrazar más fuerte -, yo necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a mi lado. Necesitaba que un amigo estuviera junto a mí y me brindara de contención, porque estaba triste –ella elevó su mirada azul, e InuYasha sintió como si un cubito de hielo bajara lentamente por su espalda -. Yo… yo te necesitaba, InuYasha.

El chico sintió como si de repente se hubiera estrellado contra una pared. ¿Ella lo necesitó¿Realmente…? Sus ojos brillaron, enternecidos, frente a los temerosos de Kagome. Se acercó con lentitud hacia ella y sus frentes se chocaron, mientras que sus narices se rozaron torpemente. Kagome agarró su rostro y se miraron un momento. ¿Había palabras? Podría ser¿pero por qué usarlas? Ambos se entendían por aquél lenguaje tan profundo y antiguo de las miradas.

Y, con suavidad, InuYasha comenzó a besarla. Fue tierno, como diciéndole 'perdóname' otra vez. Kagome respondió con la misma suavidad, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretándolo levemente contra ella, queriéndolo sentir más cerca. InuYasha aún no podía creerlo¡ella lo necesitaba, lo había extrañado! Nunca antes había escuchado eso, jamás nadie con ese corazón lo había necesitado. Ahora estaba Kagome, la chica que rodeaba sus brazos, tan fuerte y frágil a la vez.

La misma Kagome le estaba enseñando algo nuevo para él. Algo muy nuevo, algo que ni la misma Kikyo pudo lograr sacar de su interior. Ella logró hacer latir su corazón, pero no como lo estaba haciendo Kagome. Ella lo mantuvo a su lado, Kagome solo pedía verlo feliz y si podía estar con él. Kikyo le dio besos, pero ninguno tenía ese gusto dulce e inocente como los de Kagome.

Kagome era especial… Era lo más importante y único que tenía realmente. Lo que más valoraba... Lo que más amaba en este mundo. Y siguió besándola, intentando decir con sus besos lo que había descubierto, lo que sentía en su interior.

De algún modo, muy profundo, Kagome lo supo.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, InuYasha le acarició el rostro. Era como si la estuviera mirando por primera vez, como si recién hubiera descubierto a esa Kagome; la verdadera que salía entre lágrimas de sus ojos. Sonrió levemente, al tiempo que le daba un fugaz beso.

–No te preocupes… Todo estará bien.

Ella asintió, y nuevamente sus labios se encontraron otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra y otra… Un millón de veces más.

–.–

Shiôya sonrió al ver como la pareja volvía a la casa, agarrados de la mano y se miraban mutuamente con un dejo de ternura en su miradas. Myoga se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, la anciana suspiró y se volvió hacia él, sonriendo dulcemente.

–¿No te parece hermoso? –preguntó con voz suave, una voz que sólo pocas veces ella mostraba y la cuál Myoga adoraba -. Primero fue el amo Sesshômaru y ahora el amito InuYasha. Me siento feliz por ambos –lágrimas de cocodrilo se asomaron frente a sus ojos, en un gesto cómico -. ¡AYYY, mi niños están creciendo, Myoga¡¡Mi niños están creciendo!

Y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras que el doctor miraba hacia el techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Shiôya era demasiado exagerada. Le dio unas suaves palmitas en la espalda.

–Ya, ya, Shiôya… Eres muy exagerada –suspiró Myoga, como diciendo 'y esto es todos los días, lamentablemente'.

–¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE, MYOGA! –gritó la vieja, exasperada, llorando aún sobre la remera de su marido -. ¡Mis niños están creciendo frente a mis ojos y tú sólo dices que exagero¡Aun parece que fuera ayer, viendo al amito jugando con sus autitos mientras que Sesshômaru sólo lo cuidaba¡¡BUAAA¡¡Mi niños, mis niños!

Myoga siguió suspirado. Qué mujer del demonio… Ahora estaría hablando durante una semana de lo mismo. ¿Es que no podía solamente decir: 'qué lindos son' y listo¡Pero **NOO**¡Ella debe llorar y llorar y llorar durante toda una semana, diciendo: '¡mis niños ya son mayores, mis niños!' entre lágrima y lágrima!

'RING, RING, RING'

Los ojos verdes de Myoga brillaron, agradecido. En casos como este, adoraba al teléfono y más adoraba que sonara. Excusándose, el anciano doctor dejó a su esposa llorona y se encaminó a atender el teléfono.

–¿Diga? –preguntó Myoga tranquilamente -. ¡Ah, amo Sesshômaru¿Cómo se encuentra usted y su esposa¿Ya nació¡Qué maravilla! –entonces, los ojos de Myoga se abrieron de par en par -. ¿Qué quiere decir…?

–.–

Kagome hablaba y hablaba y hablaba con libertad sobre anécdotas de su infancia. Mostraba una alegría que no tenía nada que ver con la Kagome de hace unos días atrás, aquella fría y madura Kagome... Volver a verlo le hizo traer a su 'yo' de verdad. Ésa Kagome, la que se mostraba feliz, la que era inocente y tímida, la que poco a poco él aprendió a conocer.

InuYasha sólo la miró, con un poco de ternura en su rostro. Le gustaba verla así, feliz y alegre, no confundida y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba en un mundo aparte, contemplándola y dejando que sus pensamientos fluyesen. Sus ojos mostraron melancolía, aún tenía ese mal presentimiento... Algo no estaba bien y lo sabía.

–Gracias –dijo Kagome de pronto, su voz era tranquila y serena¿desde cuándo se volvió tan seria, pensó InuYasha -. Pero… yo no soy ningún juguete tuyo, InuYasha. No quiero que vuelva.. que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que pasó anteriormente.

Él la miró despreocupado, entendía perfectamente a que se refería pero estaba seguro: nunca se atrevería a volverle hacer daño. No quería ser el causante de sus lágrimas, otra vez, tampoco de su dolor. Solamente quería.. _"No sé lo que quiero, aún"_.

Se levantó y se acercó a Kagome, ella se giró un poco para estar frente a frente pero estuvo sentada todo el tiempo en la silla. El chico alargó su mano y acarició su mejilla, sonrió levemente al ver como la chica se sonrojaba notablemente ante ese gesto tan tierno. La agarró del mentón y lo levantó unos centímetros y la contempló en silencio.

–Claro que no –murmuró, acercándose un poco, hasta que su nariz rozó la de ella -. No eres un juguete. Nunca lo fuiste... Sólo eres tú, Kagome.

Kagome mostró una sonrisa agradecida, pero su sonrisa se apagó al sentir como InuYasha la besaba otra vez. No sabía lo que él sentía por ella, tampoco entendía lo que sus miradas y esas sonrisas leves le querían decir, pero entendía lo que quería transmitirle; cariño y... ¿amor?

**__**

Continuará…

Por motivos futuros, en el próximo capítulo cambiaré la historia de "T" a "M". Pongo este aviso antes, por si no encuentran la historia.

¿Muchisímas gracias por sus reviews!


	10. Te amo

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo diez.

Te amo

****

Lo único que importa ahora era el dinero, eso dicen. El amor, la amistad, hasta la intimidad ya han 'pasado de moda'. ¿Para qué servía el amor¿para qué necesitamos la amistad? Con el pasar del tiempo, el ser humano se fue olvidando de a poco de lo maravilloso que es mirar el cielo estrellado, con luna o sin ella. Se olvidaron de lo hermoso que es estar cerca de esa persona tan especial, se olvidaron de sonreír, se olvidaron de sentir.

Muchas personas aún siguen preguntándose qué es el amor. Otras lo viven, porque tuvieron la suficiente paciencia de esperarlo, no importa cuanto tiempo lleve. Algunas, por no decir muchas, creyeron que lo encontraron y no era así, y siguen intentándolo más no lo encuentran.

¿Para qué sirven los sueños, me atrevo a pensar. ¿Para qué está ese mundo fantástico, lejos de todo lo que nos hace daño¿Y por qué debo tener un acompañante, qué siempre me sonríe? Sé que la repuesta está cerca, pero no quiero encontrarla. Sé que _él_ está cerca, pero quiero esperarlo.

¿Qué sería la vida sin el amor¿Cómo sería ese momento en que el humano se olvidara lo que es ser humano? Tal vez sería un momento triste, porque dicen por ahí (en los viejos libros), que el humano es el único que puede transmitir sentimientos, que puede sentir compasión... pero que es tan peligroso a la vez, y algún día se terminará matándose a sí mismo.

Los mayores de antes siempre tenían algo que enseñar, algo que decir y eran atentamente escuchados. Ahora nadie se detiene a pensar dos veces, nadie se atreve a sentir, nadie quiere pensar en las consecuencias. Si seguimos así, todo se terminará, todo morirá y no quiero que eso pase.

¿Podrías ayudarme a que eso no ocurra¿Podrías ayudarme... o a enseñarme lo que es amar, InuYasha?

–.–

Una vez más, InuYasha se encontraba besándola. Siempre que eso hacía, sus barreras bajaban rápidamente y era totalmente vulnerable a sus sentimientos. Quería sentirlo más cerca, pero no como la misma cercanía de siempre, esta vez quería algo más profundo... Algo más, que nunca antes había sentido.

Rompió el beso sutilmente, no quería arruinar ese bello momento por dudas suyas. Quería pensarlo, porque tal vez... No podía confiar en las palabras de InuYasha, podría salir lastimada. Tenía miedo de que siempre se repitiera; de siempre salir con el corazón roto por él.

InuYasha la abrazó más fuerte por su cintura, como reclamándola por medio aquél abrazo. Ella sonrió, jamás pensó que él podría ser tan posesivo. Se dejó abrazar, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo abiertamente. _"Necesito... algo más"_, meditó Kagome, medio dormida.

El sol iba cayendo lentamente por el horizonte y las estrellas se podían ver por el cielo azul oscuro. Se encontraban en un banco que había cerca de la entrada al bosque, y era maravilloso ver el atardecer desde ese lugar.

–Se respira paz –comentó Kagome, algo risueña, separándose no por mucho del muchacho. Él la rodeó con una mano y miró el cielo, entrecerrando los ojos -. Mañana será un lindo día¿verdad?

–¿Eh…¡Ah, sí, sí…! eso creo –murmuró InuYasha, como despertando de sus pensamientos. Verdaderamente, no encontraba el motivo, el lugar, la ocasión y cómo decirle.. decirle... Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo¡no era capaz!

¡**Es demasiado vergonzoso**! 'Cobarde, pareces un niño que quiere dar su primer beso' _"Diablos, debo dejar de pelear conmigo mismo"_, pensó InuYasha decidido. Pero eso era lo de menos¿qué pasaría si Kagome lo rechazara, no es que le importase, claro.. ¡Pero él no podía…! No estaba seguro, no, tal vez lo dejaría para otro momento. Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios, no había otro momento..

–¿Huh¿Te pasa algo, InuYasha? Te noto raro –dijo Kagome algo preocupada, se encontraba bastante extraño y aparecía que algo lo atormentaba.

–¡No me pasa nada, zorra! –respondió agresivo el chico, inmediatamente se arrepintió. Kagome se puso tensa y se levantó, diciendo que debía preparar la cena, dejándolo completamente solo y como una piedra -. Grrr¡diablos!

'Tonto' _"¡Cállate!"_

Kagome entró a la casa y cuando estuvo 'en sus dominios' soltó un sonoro gruñido, cerrando con fuerza la puerta de refrigerador. ¡La ponía enferma esa actitud que tomaba InuYasha para ocultarle las cosas! Ya lo de los insultos era lo de menos, comprendió que él no lo decía para lastimarla.. ¡Oh, con un demonio¿Debía de ser tan agresivo luego de besarla?

__

"¡No dejaré que me vuelva a tocar¡Lo prometo!", se dijo Kagome bastante ofendida. Nunca, pero nunca más, por más que lo deseara, por más que la buscara; lo dejaría besarla otra vez. ¡Será lo ultimo que haga o se deja de llamar Kagome Higurashi!

Ya más tranquila comenzó su cena. ¿La comida¡Ohh, lo que le salía bastante bien! Tortilla con salchichas en forma de pulpo y, como segundo plato, un poco de onigiri (las clásicas bolitas de arroz). Unos instantes después entró InuYasha, le mandó otra mirada mordaz, y ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

__

"¡Qué carácter!", pensó el chico con una gotita en la cabeza.

Bostezando se fue hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá, agarró el control remoto y con un movimiento de su dedo las luces y voces del aparato llenaron el silencioso lugar. InuYasha miraba la televisión sin mirarla, pasando de canal a canal, preguntándose que rayos había pasado hace unos minutos. Sabía que la repuesta era simple, no era su culpa... era simplemente que esa es su personalidad y no podía cambiar tan radicalmente. _"Pero para eso está Kagome"_, sonrió levemente.

–Tu comida, InuYasha –gruñó la voz amenazadora de Kagome muy cerca de su oído, el chico estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que salto un poco, medio asustado.

–Ehhh...

Dos minutos después se encontraba un InuYasha con una venita en la frente y en su puño apretado: ahí mismo, en la mesita de té que estaba a sus pies había un plato de sopa, que en el interior de esa sopa había ramen. ¿Qué pasa? Estaba todo frío y mal cocido. ¡Esa Kagome¿Se creía que era tonto o qué¡Podía oler el olor de la comida que estaba haciendo desde la cocina¡Diablos, ésta chica era muy loca y rencorosa!

–Oi, Kagome. ¿Estás segura que esta es mi comida? –preguntó confundido, ella asomó su cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta, parpadeando inocentemente y una sonrisa algo traviesa, en su mano balanceaba una espátula.

–¿Eh? Pues sí, InuYasha, era lo único que podría hacerte –su voz dulce y alegre, cambió drásticamente a una muy parecida a la de un ogro -. A menos que mí comida te haga mal, perro..

–Pe-pero, Kagome... –la gota crecía más y más y más, hasta hacerse gigante. ¡Qué diablos…¡Se estaba dejando intimidar por una chica! -. ¡Oye¿Quién te salvó de Musou? Yo ¿Quién te dio esa ropa? Yo (bueno, fue Shiôya, pero la gastó de mi dinero). ¿Quién te dejó dormir aquí la otra noche¡Yo! –se levantó, cruzándose de brazos -. Es que... ¿aún estás disgustada conmigo? –se acercó bastante a su rostro, y viendo satisfecho como ella retrocedía unos centímetros, sonrojada -. ¡Ah, ya déjalo, Kagome!

–¡Eres tú quién aún no me tiene la confianza suficiente!

–¡Qué no es eso, tonta!

–¿Ves¡No quieres decírmelo! Y me llamo Kagome, InuYasha¿cuántas veces debemos discutir por lo mismo? es KA-GO-ME.

El chico miró a otra parte, sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía la razón. ¡Pero no podía dejarlo así como así!

–¡Entiende; estaba pensando en otra cosa!

–¿En qué, por ejemplo? –Kag se cruzó de brazos, y él notó que llevaba puesto un delantal lila claro con volados rosas transparentes; ese lo usaba su madre para hacerles la comida cuando era pequeño.

–Estaba pensando en… en mi madre –mintió Inu. ¡Estaba cansado, harto de discutir con ella y.. (un gruñido de su estómago), bueno, hambriento también!

Kagome se río encantadoramente.

–Lo dejamos para otra ocasión –contestó Kagome, dejándolo pasar en la cocina donde había varios platos -. Ven, es el platillo favorito de los niños. Según ellos, soy buena cocinera.

InuYasha se sentó y agarró lo primero apetitoso que vio: una salchicha en forma de pulpo. Kagome se molestó por eso, pero intentó disimular. Le ofreció un poco de tortilla y el muchacho se la comió toda, dejando un pedasito para ella. Luego, sus manos que buscaban desesperadamente, fueron hacia un plato lleno de arroz..

–¡QUEMA! –chilló InuYasha.

Con picante.

–.–

Kagome se río de buena gana al verlo correr hacia la canilla del fregadero y beber un gran baso de agua. No podía evitarlo, aquello fue muy chistoso para ella y ahora se estaba atragantando con su propia comida. El muchacho pegó su mirada violeta contra ella, callándola de repente; nunca antes había visto esa mirada tan ofendida y llena de rencor..

–¿Qué... jejeje.. pasa, InuYasha¿Te quemaste o te comieron la lengua los ratones? –bromeó Kagome divertida, tratando de ignorar aquella mirada tan penetrante.

–¡Keh!

Con mucho orgullo y dignidad (la única que le quedaba), le dio la espalda y subió de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada y al perderlo de vista, suspiró aliviada. ¿Qué podía decir? Fue divertido vengarse de esa manera, pero creía que se había pasado de la raya... Una sonrisa 'inocente' adornó su rostro. ¡Nah!

Mientras tanto el chico de cabello negro se encerró en su habitación, gruñendo palabras que ni él mismo llegaba a entender, pero todas dirigidas a ella. ¿Pero quién se creía, eh¡Encima bromearlo de esa forma¡Esa perra, ya vería quien era InuYasha Igarashi!

Su perfecta sonrisa malvada y sus ojos brillantes dieron a entender que el plan 'maléfico' de Inu ya estaba hecho. ¡Oh, ahora verá con quien se metió esa Kagome! Sabía perfectamente cómo tomaría su venganza, nada podía malir sal... Ejem, salir mal. 'Esto no llegará a nada bueno' _"Jejeje, Kagome se arrepentirá de reírse de esa forma…"_

Se frutó las manos, como todo un villano de las caricaturas. ¿Qué podía decir? Solamente necesitaba que Kagome se fuera a su cuarto, que ella se cambiara y ¡presto! Él se metería en la habitación y ella se llevaría un gran susto. ¡Perfecto! Nunca sabrá lo qué le sucedió.

–Jejejeje… Ya verá esa Kagome.

¡Achis!

–Alguien estará hablando sobre mí –susurró Kagome, algo confundida. Siguió lavando los platos, con aquella sonrisa de triunfo. ¡Cómo no podía estar feliz! Se había vengado de InuYasha en todas las letras.. eso sí que es vida.

Tarareando una canción, se sacó el delantal y lo colgó en el pequeño perchero que estaba justo al lado del marco de la puerta. Se ató el cabello en una trenza mientras subía las escaleras a paso lento. Cuando llegó al ultimo escalón escuchó como una puerta se cerraba con fuerza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–¡Qué tengas buenas noches, InuYasha¡¡Y qué no te quemes más¡Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! –río Kagome malignamente.

__

"Grrr... ¡Ya verá!"

En cambio, la chica cerró la puerta suavemente. Suponía que el chico tendría un táctica ya hecha, por lo tanto no debía confiarse mucho. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal a imaginar a InuYasha tramando quién sabe qué cosas, luego se río por lo bajo; era cómico.

Se sacó la camiseta y luego la falda, tanteó con la mano la luz del velador. La luz iluminó todo el cuarto, creando sombras tétricas del los muebles, ella sonrió nerviosa, volviendo a sentir ese mal presentimiento y rápidamente se puso el mismo camisón.

__

"Es todo tu imaginación, Kagome, tu imaginación", pensó la muchacha tapándose velozmente con las mantas de la cama, hasta la cabeza. ¿Estaría dejándose llevar? El viento sopló fuertemente, y algo se cayó. Ahogó un gemido y se dio la vuelta, dando su espalda contra la puerta. Tranquila, nada podría pasar... Nada puede pasar, al menos nada malo.. o eso creía.

–.–

__

1:30 de la madrugada..

La puerta hizo un leve chillido al ser movida, por suerte el viento sopló y algunas ramas golpearon contra el vidrio. Los ojos de InuYasha brillaron como los de un perro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kagome se encontraba dándole la cara, completamente dormida y los ojos de él se enternecieron, parecía tan inocente.. _"¡No¡Es ahora o nunca! Deja de pensar en eso y pon en marcha el plan" _'Te arrepentirás de esto, créeme', comentó su ¿voz interior?.

Susurrando un pequeño: 'shh', InuYasha siguió avanzando. La madera crujía a sus pies y todo se mantenía en un silencio calmo. La respiración de Kagome lo desesperaba cada vez más, debido a la tan calmada... Se detuvo centímetros de ella y la vio dormir.

¿Cómo sería verla dormir entre sus brazos¿Cómo sería sentir su peso en su pecho¿Sería bonito verla despertar junto con la mañana y recibir una sonrisa, junto con un 'buenos días, InuYasha'? Pero juntos, como una pareja.. _"¡No, no, no¡Con un demonio, deja de pensar en ello!"_, hizo un movimiento brusco con su cabeza, intentando sacar todo esos pensamientos tan incoherentes y estúpidos.

–InuYasha... –gimió Kagome, apretando fuertemente las sabanas y frunciendo el ceño con debilidad. Su rostro dio a entender que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla.

Nuevamente su rostro se tensó. ¿Estaba soñando con él? Movió la cabeza violentamente. ¡No podía distraerse! Se volvió hacia la ventana, dejó que una pequeña persiana de madera cayera lentamente y todo se quedó a oscuras. Ni un rayo de luna pasó.

Esto requería de paciencia y práctica, pero como ya lo había hecho antes para asustar a su hermano (y lo había logrado, aunque se ganó un buen chichón en la cabeza), tal vez no tenía la misma agilidad que cuando niño pero, sintiendo el movimiento de Kagome bajo suyo, pudo entender que ella estaba despierta.

El plan era simple y maligno. Él debía encontrarse arriba de ella, como vio una vez en un programa de lo paranormal, y tenía que poner ambas manos a los costados de Kagome, haciendo que el colchón bajara un poco ante su peso. Acercó sus labios hasta el oído de ella y dejó que su aliento golpeara suavemente allí.

__

Bum, bum, bum… El corazón de Kagome se encontraba a mil por ahora. ¿Qué era eso¿Un fantasma, un duende, una criatura sobrenatural? Cerró con fuerza sus ojos. _"¿Dónde estás, InuYasha!"_

Y… _Bum, bum, bum_.

–Bu.

__

BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, abrazando lo primero que encontró y gritando.. InuYasha se quedó quieto, no porque ella fue rápida, sino… porque ella gritó su nombre. ¡Le había llamado¡Estaba pensando en él! Quería que él la rescatara aunque se hubieran peleado.

Lágrimas.. Las lágrimas de Kagome no se hicieron esperar, lloraba de verdad y estaba espantada, abrazando quién sabe qué cosa. Se sentía segura y mientras estuviera así, ya no se iba a preocupar más. Lentamente dejó de llorar, sufriendo nada más que gimoteos. Lo llamaba muy bajito, tanto que ni ella misma se entendía, pero no le importaba, quería que él estuviera con ella y llegara, lo necesitaba... ¡Ya!

–Te amo, discúlpame.. –susurró InuYasha, desesperado por calmarla. Nunca imaginó que esto sucedería, sólo era un juego, nada malo y la abrazó con fuerza.

Kagome dejó de llorar, dejó de gemir y de llamarlo silenciosamente. Estaba paralizada, todo su cuerpo se encontraba aturdido debido a lo que acabó de escuchar. Era él, InuYasha la estaba abrazando y le acabó de decir 'te amo'. ¿Era esto posible¿Era verdad o sólo un sueño?

¿Era correspondida?

**__**

Continuará.

Hola, chicas, gracias por todo y lo lindas que son conmigo. Leo cada uno de sus review y me agrada saber que le gusta tanto la historia, un poco loca pero bueno. En el próximo capítulo habrá lemon y se terminará, este fic, dentro de dos o tres capis. Sólo eso. Un beso enorme y gracias.

PD: Perdonen por el capítulo tan corto (y extraño).. pero ya me mal acostumbré je, je, je

¡Ah! Antes que se me valla... Lo que hizo InuYasha, yo lo vi en la tele, no me acuerdo el programa ya que estaba más dormida que despierta. Y créenme, yo e visto y escuchado cosas más locas que las que hizo éste.


	11. Estaré a tu lado, siempre

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo once.

Estaré a tu lado, siempre.

****

Todos queremos escuchar un 'te amo' de los labios de esa persona. Queremos sentirnos únicos, sabiendo que su corazón nos pertenece y estar seguros de entregárselo sin miedo al rechazo; sin que se rompa aquél amor tan profundo y hermoso. Aspiramos a encontrar la persona indicada, la persona que nos dé cariño y nos ame, la persona que nos demuestre que somos muy importantes.

Queremos a una persona que nuestra vida dependiera, de jamás sentirnos solos, de que nunca nos traicionarían. Deseamos que, cuando estamos solos y tristes, o asustados, alguien nos dé aquél valor de que todo se puede lograr y que lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza.

¡Lo deseamos mucho pero mucho, mucho! Y cuando lo encontramos, somos felices. La vida tiene un nuevo sentido, todo parece nuevo y deslumbrante, aunque ya lo hubiéramos visto millones de veces. Estamos distraídos, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, más sensibles y cariñosos. Estamos seguros de lo que queremos; y es a esa persona.

A medida que se agranda ese sentimiento maravilloso que es el amor, nos damos cuenta de que lo único que queremos es ver a esa persona feliz. Ver esa sonrisa que tanto nos gusta, ver sus ojos brillar con un nuevo sentimiento, saber que no está triste y es infeliz..

¡El amor, el amor! Es tan complicado, pero tan fácil de entender. Nos confundimos siempre, porque así aprendemos. Tenemos dudas, pero nos ayuda a estar seguros. Tenemos miedo, porque así sabemos afrontarlo.

Algunas veces yo me pregunto¿cómo será abrazarte? Y luego, me sigo preguntando¿cómo será besarte? Y cuándo encuentro la repuesta, cuándo puedo hacerlo; no lo hago. ¿Por qué me comporto así? Es el miedo¿qué tal si te ríes de mí¿Qué tal si después terminas odiándome¡Tantos miedos e inseguridades!

Sin embargo… ahora… ¡Ahora mí corazón revienta de alegría¡Soy amada, soy amada! Estoy tan contenta que podría gritarlo a todo el mundo, ir al monte Everest y gritar de la emoción. Podría derrumbarse todo, y ni cuenta me daría… Podría ser el último día de la Tierra y sólo quisiera verte otra vez, ver tus ojos y que me vuelvas a decir: 'Te amo... Kagome'

–.–

Kagome mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, sin poder analizar las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez. **_Te amo_**. La amaba, de verdad la amaba. **_Te amo_**. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; lágrimas de felicidad y se mordió el labio, temerosa de empezar a gritar de emoción. **_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._**

¡I-InuYasha la amaba, él estaba enamorado de ella, de verdad sentía lo mismo, era correspondida! Sus puños se apretaron en las ropas del joven y ocultó lo más que pudo su rostro empapado. ¿Era todo verdad, o todo un sueño¿Estaba segura de haber escuchado o sólo fue su imaginación, un producto de su corazón desesperado por escuchar esas palabras?

–I-Inu... –llamó Kagome entre llorozos, sin atreverse a mirarlo, mantenía su rostro bien escondido en su pecho; no quería derrumbarse -. ¿Q-Qué…?

Él no se movió, ni siquiera pareció respirar. Esta era su oportunidad de retirar lo que había dicho, de mentir, de decir que se equivocó. Todo podría decir, pero que evada la verdad. Podría ocultar que le gustaba abrazarla, podría ocultar que de verdad la amaba, podría ocultar que le encantaban sus besos. Quiso decirlo, su boca se había abierto para formar una mentira pero fue tapada por los labios de Kagome.

¿Desde cuándo ella empezaba los besos?

Se quedó como una piedra; tenso, tenso, pero a gran velocidad respondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos e intentando pensar únicamente en Kagome. La lengua de ella entró suavemente en su boca, explorando, a igual que su lengua. Fue un beso lento, un beso tierno y lleno de tanta pasión, de tanta entrega. Algo en esa caricia era nueva, algo sabía diferente, y Kagome entendió lo que era: amor.

Era el sentimiento amor, un sentimiento tan nuevo que lloró a lágrima viva. ¿Por qué era tan sensible? parecía una tonta. Pero estaba tan contenta¡tanta confusión y dolor valieron la pena! Lloraba para deshacerse de cada uno de los recuerdos amargos, de las palabras dolorosas y de la frustración que sintió desde hace dos meses.

Con sutileza y lentitud, Kagome cortó el beso, manteniendo sus ojos aún cerrados, para no dejar escapar más lágrimas. Igual sus llorozos y gemidos la delataban e InuYasha la abrazó con fuerza, mucha, como temiendo de que se desvaneciera de la nada. Como siempre que era abrazada por él, se sintió segura, protegida y soltó todo; todo. Sin miedos, sin vergüenzas, todos sus sentimientos más dolorosos y profundos que marcaron su alma.

–¡Te amo! –exclamó Kagome, InuYasha le acarició torpemente la cabeza, escuchando atentamente -. ¡También te amo, InuYasha, y mucho!

–¿Mucho? –preguntó él, separándola de sí y acariciando su mejilla mojada. No podía verla por la oscuridad, pero sabía que era verdad, _era_ verdad.

–Sí, mucho, mucho –respondió la chica, dejándose acariciar como una pequeña gatita que buscaba cariño -. Desde que me besaste por primera vez.

Él sonrió, recordándolo. Ahora no podía volver atrás y, en cierta forma, estaba agradecido. Sus ojos brillaron enternecidos y volvió abrazarla con fuerza. ¡Esa tonta de Kagome, llorando por nada!

–¿Me perdonas por ser tan tonta y de llorar? –río ella, sacándose las lágrimas que sobraban. InuYasha la tomó por los hombros y con suavidad la recostó otra vez en la cama.

–Sí, te perdono, por todas tus tonterías –fue hacia el velador de noche y lo prendió, iluminando con suavidad la habitación -. Mmm, hermosa noche¿no? –comentó él, pensativamente, al escuchar como el viento soplaba con fuerza y hacía tirar algo.

–Mañana será un día bello –contestó Kagome, firme, algo sonrojada por encontrarse en esa forma con el muchacho. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. _"¿Y-Y qué hago ahora¡No le puedo decir que se aleje de mí, me ha dicho que me ama...! Y yo también se lo dije"_, su sonrojo leve se hizo muy notable. _"¡Ay, dios mío! Y-yo no soy buena en esto, n-no tengo experiencia... Solamente citas con Hoyou y eso no me ayuda"_, se mordió el labio, muy insegura. _"Tranquila, Kagome, ya dormiste con él y no pasó a mayores¿o sí? B-bueno, estuvo a punto pero.."_

InuYasha comenzó a besarla. Instintivamente, ella también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. A medida que sentía como sus lenguas empezaban a jugar una vez más, una pasión desenfrenada nació en su pecho, su vientre parecía latir. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El muchacho se separó de ella y se miraron unos segundos, algo sonrojados y él siguió besándola por la comisura de los labios y empezó a bajar. Kagome intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no soltar ningún gemido o suspiro, pero se estremecía al sentir los labios de InuYasha bajando hasta tocar su gargantada y abrió los ojos, sintió como comenzaba a besarla. Jugaba con su cuello, lo mordía y, después los suavizaba lamiéndolo hasta que dejó una visible marca roja.

Corrió un poco el primer tirante del camisón y siguió jugando con su hombro, jamás imaginó que la piel de Kagome fuera tan sabrosa. Ella enroscó sus finos dedos en el cabello negro de él y soltó un gemido mezclando con su nombre.

De su hombro, siguió la clavícula y también la mordió juguetonamente. Sintió como la muchacha se ponía tensa al ver como bajaba hacia el nacimiento de sus senos, por lo tanto; se detuvo. Se separó un poco y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Estaba bien hacerle esto, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

La amaba sobre todas las cosas y podría esperarla hasta que en verdad ella quisiera entregarse a él. Kagome se dio cuenta de que él se había detenido, miró su rostro levemente sonrojado, su ceño fruncido había desaparecido y sólo se mostraba a un chico inseguro. Ese era el mismo InuYasha que la había besado, el mismo que le mostraba sonrisas alegres, el mismo que la abrazaba y consolaba cuando tenía su pesadilla, el mismo InuYasha que le confesó que la amaba.

Sonrió, cerró los ojos y.. sin poder evitarlo, al sentirse tan feliz, segura y cansada, cayó en un profundo sueño. InuYasha sólo suspiró.

–.–

No sabía como ni tampoco por qué, pero Kagome tuvo razón: el día era bello. Las nubes parecían unas finas pinceladas en el vasto cielo azul y el sol era brillante, brillante. Los pájaros cantaban y si agudizabas el oído, podías escuchar el batir de sus alas. Cerró los ojos y besó la sien de ella, que se encontraba segura entre sus brazos.

InuYasha sonrió feliz, mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y la veía dormitar. Bien, lo que había pensado no sucedió y en cierta parte le gustó; ¿para qué arruinar la sorpresa? Jugueteó un poco con los bucles de la chica, y siguió cuidando su sueño.

Miró la hora en el reloj y descubrió que apenas eran las ocho y media. ¡Qué importa que sea muy temprano! Era mucho mejor: así podría ver a su Kagome dormir. _"Mi Kagome"_, qué bien sonaba eso... Saber que era suya.. ¿Qué más daba ahora el egoísmo!

Ella lo _amaba_, era lo único que quería saber.

–Ay, ay, ay.. ¿Qué me has hecho, mujer? –preguntó InuYasha, muy bajito, besando su cabello; sintiendo aquel embriagador aroma.

Es verdad, en cierta forma, lo había cambiado: ya no era tan gruñón, tampoco agresivo (en eso Miroku estaba profundamente agradecido), y hasta era un poco más seguro de sí mismo. Podía mostrar sus sentimientos sin miedos (de acuerdo, aún tenía esos miedos); le hizo ver cómo era preocuparse por alguien, le hizo ver lo qué era amar a alguien.

__

"No es Kikyo... No lo es", pensó, entrecerrando sus ojos violetas. Sintió como Kagome se movía y lo abrazaba con más fuerza, y luego lo soltaba... pero de vuelta lo abrazaba con fuerza; y así sucesivamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo. La miró enternecido, parecía una niña pequeña.. ¿Con quién estará soñando?

__

"Hueles.. tan.. bien", nuevamente sentía como ese olor a bosque con un dejo de flores lo embriagaba. ¡Era Kagome qué lo hacía así! Tan tonto.. tan idiota.. Tan..

–Mmm.. ¿ah? Bu-buenos días, InuYasha –bostezó Kagome, reincorporándose y rascándose el ojo derecho, muy soñolienta.

El chico parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Ya se despertó¡Vaya! Le devolvió la mirada con un dejo de desilusión, ya no podría cuidarle el sueño. Kagome se acercó un poco y le besó la mejilla, dejándolo aún más sorprendido y.. sonrojado.

–¡Pero mira! Ya es hora del desayuno –Kagome se sentó a los pies de la cama y buscó sus pantuflas debajo de ella, se las puso y luego agarró una bata rosada (cortesía de Shiôya) -. Dentro de poco estará listo, si quieres puedes tomar un baño, InuYasha –sonrió con cariño, sus ojos despenarían mucha dulzura.

InuYasha observó sus ojos. Decían la verdad, no mentían y tampoco temían en mostrar sus sentimientos. ¿Se la merecía¿Merecía ese cariño de aquella mujer, tan perfecta y dulce? Sonrió levemente, tratando de responder aquél mismo sentimiento que ella desprendía.

Kagome se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó algo incómoda, pegó un pequeño saltito y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina. El chico meneó la cabeza en señal de resignación, bostezó y se levantó de la cama, sus pies descalzos se deslizaron con sutileza por las escaleras y espió por la cocina.

La chica tenía los fósforos contra su pecho y miraba fijamente la hornalla, sus lagunas azules parecían dos cristales, brillando pensativos. El sol delineaba su figura inocente y angelical, pero indudablemente sensual para él.

No aguantó más y siguió sus impulsos, InuYasha se acercó con rapidez y la rodeó con sus brazos, besando sus labios casi con desesperación. Kagome se encontraba un poco sorprendida¿estaba siendo espiada? Sin embargo, correspondió a sus besos sin ninguna objeción.

Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos, tratando de buscar apoyo, hasta que ella se detuvo a sentir la mesa. El muchacho la agarró por la cintura y la impulsó de una vez, y la sentó sobre la mesa. Kagome rodeó su espalda, aferrándose fuertemente. Cuando InuYasha abandonó sus labios, soltó un gemido ahogado de protesta. ¿Por qué no la seguía besando? Aún tenía bastante oxigeno. Él, como la otra noche, siguió un delicado camino por la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su garganta y de ahí, hasta el final de su cuello.

Comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, luego lo mordió juguetonamente y finalmente lo lamió, sentía como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía entre sus brazos y sonrío. Le encantaba saber que ella se estremecía por _él_, le encantaba saber que esas sensaciones las despertaba _él_. Volvió a besarla, tomándola por sorpresa. Era tan maravillosa, tan única... era _su_ Kagome, un pequeño ángel caído del cielo tal vez, pero era suya.

Kagome se encontraba muy nerviosa, pero simplemente se dejaba guiar por esos sentimientos que nacían en su pecho. Estaba segura, quería sentirlo, quería sentir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo más cerca, crear un lazo irrompible para los dos. ¿Estaría bien crear una vida íntima en sólo tres meses que llevaban conociéndose? Kagome no le importó¿para qué cuestionarse, para qué romper ese momento tan agradable¡Bah!

Separaron sus labios con lentitud, entreabriendo sus ojos. InuYasha estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella lo calló, colocando su fino dedo en sus labios y negando con la cabeza, sonriéndole. "No hables", decían sus ojos azules, "no lo hagas".

InuYasha la abrazó y permanecieron así sin hacer nada, sólo disfrutando con la compañía del otro. Vio un tirante rosado y lo tomó, se maravilló al ver como se deslizaba suavemente sobre el hombro de la chica y caía, dejando ver aquella piel blanca y suave; volvió hacer lo mismo que hizo con su cuello: lo besaba, lo lamía y lo mordía.

Kagome sólo soltaba gemidos y suspiros, apretando más su abrazo. Una ola de pasión chocó con fuerza sobre su espalda, sintiendo los labios de su amado. Era un simple beso en el hombro pero sentía que iba a desfallecer. Quiso acariciar su espalda, sin embargo el pijama empezaba a molestarle. InuYasha sintió como ella intentaba sacarle la camiseta, se separó de la muchacha y, sin dejar de mirarla, se la sacó.

Kagome ya lo había visto, aquel pecho delgado pero musculoso, pero jamás imaginó sentir aquella piel entre sus manos. Cuando él volvió a abrazarla, gimió con suavidad cuando sus manos acariciaron su espalda. Los músculos estaban tensos, al parecer él estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez más, InuYasha contempló maravillado como el otro tirante caía de su hombro. El camisón ya dejaba ver su escote y el chico comenzaba a lamer su clavícula y seguía bajando. Pegó un pequeño brinquito al sentir como una mano de InuYasha comenzó a acariciarle su seno, soltó un suspiró y ocultó su rostro entre el cuello de él y sus manos siguieron acariciando su espalda.

InuYasha sentía a intervalos unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas por toda la zona que las pequeñas manos de Kagome acariciaban, cada vez que apretaba su seno, ella pasaba sus uñas sobre su piel. Puro placer, sin siquiera llevarlo acabo. Con lentitud, la fue recostando sobre la mesa de la cocina. Colocó un seno sobre su boca y su lengua jugueteaba con el pezón, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba del otro.

Kagome se sintió un poco confundida al ser impulsada hacia la mesa y no poder acariciar más la espalda fuerte de InuYasha. Gimió mucho más fuerte al sentir como sus labios estaban en su seno y la mandaban hacia mares de puro placer. Tanto placer... Se sentía tan completa al recibir la caricias de InuYasha. Soltó un quejido al notar algo duro entre su entrepierna, pero lo ignoró. Ya imaginaba que sería aquello.

Cuando dejó el seno para ocuparse del otro, por primera vez fue conciente de Kagome. Escuchó sus gemidos, mezclados con su nombre, también su respiración jadeante y sus tímidas caricias que le daba en su cabeza y hombros, buscando sentir su piel. Fue conciente de lo que estaban haciendo, fue conciente de lo hermosa y maravillosa que era... Fue tan conciente, que nunca imaginó amar tanto a una mujer y también nunca imaginó encontrar una tan especial y maravillosa como lo era ella.

La tomó por la espalda y la impulsó una vez más al estar derecha. La besó con más fervor que nunca, sintió aquél sabor dulce y tierno de los labios de Kagome. La amaba, la amaba y estaba seguro de querer hacer el amor con ella. De experimentar, de descubrir lo que era amar y ser correspondido.

Con todo su tiempo, con paciencia y tranquilidad, mezclando con algunos arrebatos de violenta pasión, ambos se fueron desnudando. El pequeño cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció contra el fuerte cuerpo de InuYasha, anticipándose de lo que venía: el culmino de todo, el clímax.

El muchacho tragó con fuerza, y fue entrando en aquella caverna cálida y virgen de su amada. Se deslizó con suavidad, entrando y saliendo, se abría a su paso mansamente. Escuchó contra su oído los gemidos de dolor, mezclados con placer, de Kagome, entendiendo perfectamente que a ella le causaba dolor… Se detuvo por un momento.

Jamás imaginó que Kagome fuera virgen. Ella era hermosa y, además, muy gentil con lo demás... La abrazó con fuerza y la penetró de una sola vez. Kagome gimió fuerte, y se aferró a él. Sus caderas se movieron, siguiendo el ritmo que InuYasha impuso primero.

Se sintió completo. Estaba su pequeña chiquilla entre sus brazos, haciendo el amor. A cada embestida, ella se estremecía cada vez más violentamente y gemía su nombre. La amaba.. No había dudas, la amaba sobre todas las cosas; más que a Kikyo, más que a nadie...

Con un propio gemido ronco, dejó que su semilla llenara el vientre de ella.

Una ultima embestida más, Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de acallar el ultimo grito de placer que moría en su garganta, sintiendo como aquél líquido caliente recorría su vientre. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, jadeando, sudorosa pero feliz. ¿Esto era hacer el amor, no pudo evitar preguntarse.. Era como acariciar el cielo con las manos, sentir que jamás se iba a separar de él... Era descubrir con el cuerpo cuanto lo amaba.

InuYasha se recostó entre sus senos, con la respiración entrecortada. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo con más fuerza el olor de Kagome. ¿Necesitaba decir palabras? No, tampoco podría decirlas. Se reincorporó un poco y fijó sus ojos violetas en los azules de su amada. Ella le mostró una sonrisa cansada, junto con su típica mirada dulce.

La tomó entre sus brazos, intercambiando más que miradas. Subió en silencio las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación de huéspedes, la acostó en la cama y luego él también se acostó, tapándola con las mantas. Ella rápidamente se acurrucó como un perrito sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos, completamente cansada.

InuYasha besó su frente. En un mundo tan mierda, en un mundo donde todos mataban a todos y al parecer el amor estaba en 'peligro de extinción', ella continuaba siguiendo inocente. Era su niña, su pequeña, su Kagome, su adorada novia.

¿Era su novia, verdad, Inu no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Por más que sean las.. consultó con el reloj.. las doce y media del mediodía, sintió como todo el peso del agotamiento y el sueño lo invadía.

Y, junto con Kagome entre sus brazos, cayó en un sueño profundo.

–Estaré a tu lado; siempre –susurró muy pero muy bajito a su pequeña bella durmiente, acurrucándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

__

"Ahora sé lo que quiero..". Sí, lo sabía; simplemente la quería a ella: quería a Kagome Higurashi.

**__**

Continuará…

¡Aquí está el esperado lemon, chicas, espero no haberlas decepcionado¡Gracias por sus review!

PD: Sé que tuvo algunos errores, pero lo hice en una noche, donde me encontraba pervertida. ¡Compréndanme!


	12. El amor está en el aire

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo doce

El amor está en el aire

****

Por segunda vez en lo que va del día, InuYasha se despertó. No se movió, tal vez por miedo a despertar y molestarla, pero la tentación era enorme. Perezosamente, abrió un ojo violeta y... vio como un ojo negro le devolvía la mirada.

–¿PERO QUÉ…!

La casa entera pareció estremecerse ante el grito de InuYasha. ¿Y a quién no le pasaría? Uno estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, con su chica acostada en su pecho y, cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra con un cocodrilo de pelu.. Agarró el peluche y lo contempló más de cerca. ¡Pero si era..! Era el peluche de cuando era bebé; Colmillo.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció fugazmente en su rostro. ¡Cómo olvidar a ese cocodrilo! Recordaba perfectamente cuando tenía tres años y siempre lo llevaba a cuestas por todas partes. Fue como su compañero y 'guardián', ya que en las tormentas con truenos calmó su miedo.

Pero todo conectado con su infancia se borró al instante. ¿Cómo era posible qué el estúpido cocodrilo estuviera en lugar de Kagome¿Fue todo un sueño, acaso? Se sonrojó furiosamente¡eso era de adolescentes desesperados!

–¿Qué te pasó, InuYasha? –preguntó Kagome, asomándose a la habitación muy curiosa. Estaba preparando una cena deliciosa, para sorprenderlo y escuchó ese grito tan fuerte; sin dudas, el muchacho tenía buenos pulmones.

InuYasha la miró por un momento en silencio, sonrió levemente y mostró a Colmillo. Kagome se río tontamente, lo había encontrado justo debajo de la cama y, para hacer una broma, lo puso en su lugar. Había visto como él lo abrazaba fuertemente y se movía, frunciendo el ceño. Le había dado un ataque de risa muy fuerte.

–¡Ah! Ya me descubriste –río de buena gana Kagome, tan dulce como simplemente ella podía hacerlo -. Bueno¡qué esperas! Cámbiate; te espero abajo en diez minutos.

–¡Oye! A mí nadie me dá ordenes –reclamó el muchacho, lanzándole el peluche. Kagome cerró la puerta antes que le diera en la cabeza -. Tonta Kagome –murmuró entre dientes.

–¡Simplemente ven en diez minutos, InuYasha!

Y, escuchó como ella bajaba las escaleras animadamente. Cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban la fría madera, soltó un suspiro. Pero no era uno de resignación, o molesto. Tampoco era aquellos suspiro tontos que se le escapaban siempre.. era un suspiro de alivio, al saber que no fue todo un sueño. Había estado con Kagome y aquello fue maravilloso.. y quería volver a repetirlo, agregó para sí mismo, en una nota mental.

Buscó la ropa que había dicho Kagome, y sólo encontró su boxer y los pantalones del pijama. Riéndose maliciosamente, jamás imaginó que esa podría ser Kagome... Eso era algo nuevo, y le dio a entender que había muchas cosas más que descubrir de ella. Perfecto. Y ella también tenía cosas que descubrir de él.

Soltando un bostezo y rascándose la cabeza, abrió la puerta y bajó sin prisa por la escalera. Kagome estaba tarareando una canción, eso le dio a tender que estaba contenta. Se detuvo, escuchando su suave murmullo y sonrió para sus adentros. Era agradable tener su compañía por las 'mañanas' (la seis de la tarde no es mañana).

Ahí descubrió una cosa: el amor lo estaba volviendo idiota. _"Sí, muy idiota"_.

–.–

Kagome se encontraba poniendo el ultimo plato en la mesa. Sinceramente, para ellos esto era el desayuno y no la cena, pero era muy tarde. Fijó su vista en el reloj, viendo que eran la seis de la tarde. _"Cuándo me desperté, eran las cinco"_, Kagome estaba sorprendida por como pasaba el tiempo. Nuevamente, vino a su mente la imagen de InuYasha abrazando al cocodrilo y su tarareo fue interrumpido por su risa.

Mientras más lo recordaba, más le daba risa. ¡Parecía un niño pequeño, y viniendo de InuYasha era bastante chistoso! Aunque su actitud lo merecía: era un completo caprichoso e infantil. Sí, un niño muy apuesto... bastante atractivo. Otra vez, se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Era tan atractivo. Le encantaba acariciar su cabello negro, era tan suave. Le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida y segura. Le encantaba besar sus labios, porque tenían un sabor dulce, muy dulce. Sí, podía imaginarlo: él, con sus ojos violetas brillantes la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba con suavidad su cuello. Hasta aquellas pequeñas descargas podía sentir.

–¿Huh¡Salchichas, qué bien! –exclamó la voz entusiasta de InuYasha, al levantar una tapa de una hornalla que hervía sobre el fuego. Kagome despertó rápidamente de su imaginación y le golpeó la mano, como a un niño. Sí, definitivamente un niño muy inmaduro, también -. ¡Oye!

–¡No toques! –respondió Kagome, muy serena, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con resignación -. Ahora, siéntate, InuYasha –y siguió en su 'terreno', como a InuYasha le gustaba decir a la cocina.

–¡Keh! –soltó el muchacho, algo ofendido y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos. Miró la mesa por unos momentos y recordó que hace horas habían hecho sobre ella. Una sonrisa ligeramente tonta, asomó sus labios.. Sí, lo repetirían otra vez.

Kagome lo interrumpió, cuando agarró el plato para servirle la comida. InuYasha saltó, algo sorprendido, ella sólo levantó una ceja. _"Mmm, InuYasha estaba extraño últimamente"_, pensó Kagome, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y no sabe cuánto.

–.–

–¿Huh¿A dónde crees qué vas, Kagome? –preguntó InuYasha, al ver como Kagome se encaminaba una vez más al cuarto de huéspedes.

La chica se volvió, algo tímida. Sabía perfectamente lo que se refería el muchacho, y aún le daba algo de vergüenza. ¡No es qué se negara estar con él! Sólo que... sólo que le era bastante difícil a tener ese trato. Su sonrojo la delató ante InuYasha.

–Eres tonta –susurró muy bajito el chico, pero sonriendo para sus adentros. Le gustaba aquella inocencia de Kagome y estaba alegre de que no se le halla ido, eso le hacía especial de alguna manera. Giró la perilla de su puerta y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando su espalda contra la madera y esperó.

Por su parte, ella se estaba debatiendo. Por un lado, estaba la izquierda, dónde estaba el cuarto de InuYasha y poder pasar la noche en su compañía, como desde hace dos días venía haciéndolo. Por la derecha, estaba la solitaria habitación de huéspedes y desde lo ocurrido la otra noche, digamos que le daba un poquitito de miedo el dormir sola. _"Ay¿por qué serás tan cobarde, Kagome?"_, se preguntó golpeándose suavemente en la cabeza, yendo para la izquierda y deteniéndose en la puerta azul. Sus nudillos nos ve movieron y su sonrojo aumentó.

No debería darle vergüenza dormir con InuYasha¡ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones! Se apretó su pecho con una mano, al sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Tan fuerte, fuerte, golpeando contra sus costillas y llevando más rápido la sangre por todo su cuerpo que parecía quemarle. De verdad, ella deseaba permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo posible, porque aquél presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder la atormentaba desde que lo había conocido.

Y, finalmente, golpeó con suavidad la puerta. InuYasha soltó un suspiro leve, algo aliviado, sí. Giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la tímida Kagome, tan roja que parecía brillar entre la tinieblas de su habitación. Sin poder evitar, él sonrió arrogantemente.

–¿Acaso tenías miedo, Kagome? –preguntó burlonamente sobre su oído.

Sin siquiera tocarla, pudo percibir como ella tiritaba violentamente y se volteaba a verlo. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero se podía imaginar el reproche en esos ojos azules, como una niña pequeña terca. ¡Keh! Kagome era muy parecida a él, debía admitirlo.

–¡No! Pe-pero es que.. yo... tú... y.. –balbuceó, bajando la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sin resistirlo más, sin aguantarse ya ninguna muestra abierta de 'cariño' se abalanzó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Fue consiente de que no tenía la remera del pijama, de que su piel tocaba la suya y nuevamente aquellas pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieron su espina dorsal. _"Creo que me eh vuelto un poco obsesiva"_

InuYasha ya se esperaba algo así.. Simplemente recostó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella y le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo sin poder evitar sentir aquello. Era como si... como si pudiera ganarle a Kouga, o algo así, sólo que mejor. _"Mucho mejor.."_. Ok, era oficial: había perdido la cabeza por esta chica. 'Al menos eres sincero una vez', dijo su cerebro.

–L-lo siento… –musitó Kagome débilmente, separándose por poco y elevando su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que ocurría algo bueno estaban a oscuras, como si quisieran ocultar algo. Sintió como unos labios se posaban en los suyos, en un rápido y suave beso, y luego unos brazos la abrazaban con fuerza.

-Sshh, sólo necesitaba abrazarte –respondió InuYasha con voz cariñosa, hasta podría decirse que derramaba ternura, enterneciendo completamente el corazón de la chica -. Cállate, Kagome.

Ella asintió.

–.–

Escuchó como Kagome bostezaba, y recostaba su cabeza en su pecho. Se movió ligeramente, queriendo también cerrar los ojos y acompañarla en el mundo de los sueños, pero no podía. Era inquietante tenerla tan cerca por segunda vez, pero debía contenerse. ¿Qué le diría Kagome? _"Que estoy loco, supongo"_, pensó para sus adentros.

Y sí, InuYasha se estaba desvelando en esa noche. Se desvelaba por las sensaciones que, sin quererlo, Kagome despertaba en él. Se desvelaba por los estúpidos pensamientos; de que era agradable sentirla, de que estaba tranquilo mientras ella estuviera a su lado, y cosas así. Se desvelaba al descubrir que, a cada respiración suya, la quería más y más.

¿Por qué era tan sincero ahora? Porque quería y punto. ¿Alguien, aparte de él mismo, le estaba escuchando? No, bueno, a menos que alguien sepa leer la mente; lo cual es un disparate total. Pues, iba aprovechar estos instantes de silencio para admitir cada cosa que antes le parecía una locura.

¿Un ejemplo? El cabello de Kagome. Acarició aquel cabello, que aunque enrulado, era tan suave como la misma seda, o más. Le gustaba jugar con ellos, viendo como caían y regresaban a la misma posición algunos mechones. Además… aspiró un poco de su cabello… olía condenadamente bien. Delicioso.

También le gustaban sus ojos. Le agradaba volver a ver aquella chispa de felicidad, porque cuando la vio por primera vez, luego de dos meses, bien de cerca vio que se habían oscurecido hasta hacerse de un azul opaco y sin vida. Ahora eran azules brillantes, rodeados por un brillo armonioso y su alegría contagiaba al ambiente.

Y… ella era suya. Lo que parecía ser un ángel, era suyo. Su Kagome, su pequeña, inocente y dormida Kagome. Le gustaba decirlo. ¿Qué más daba si era un posesivo? Al menos así estaba seguro de que ella se encontraba bien y... de qué no iba a llorar más.

¡Cómo odiaba verla llorar¡Odiaba ver ese líquido salino brotar de sus ojos! No le importaba si eran de felicidad, de tristeza, de compasión o como diablos sea¡Kagome no estaba hecha para llorar! Estaba hecha para sonreír, para demostrar que el amor sí existía y que alguien como él podía sentirlo y ser correspondido.

Apretó un poco más el abrazo que había formado, sintiendo a Kagome más cerca. Porque quería sentirla, sentir a su amada Kagome por una vez. Necesitaba... necesitaba ver que todo era verdad y no una mentira; ella lo amaba y él a ella. Ambos sentían el sentimiento mutuo del amor.

__

"El amor está en el aire, InuYasha", pensó el chico sonriéndose. Era verdad, se estaba volviendo un sentimental de lo peor y lo más triste… es que no le importaba. ¡Lo qué Kagome logró en él en tan sólo tres meses y dos días en conocerlo! Un sentimental, un romántico, un estúpido en todas las letras... un estúpido enamorado.

Y, rindiéndose ante el cansancio, Inu cerró los ojos y acompañó a Kagome en el mundo de los sueños, sonriendo con levedad.

–.–

–¿No te gustaría ir conmigo a descubrir el lugar? –preguntó Kagome animadamente a la mañana, luego de desayunar y cambiarse.

El muchacho soltó un bostezo y asintió algo soñoliento (aunque como niño curioso que fue, él ya sabía todos los lugares secretos). La chica se río levemente, era un vago de lo peor. Se acercó entusiasta y lo agarró del brazo.

–¡Vamos, InuYasha, arriba esos ánimos!

Él, por su parte, sintió como era arrastrado hacia la puerta trasera y casi todo el trayecto que la muchacha recorrió. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño lago, algo alejado de la pequeña cabaña, InuYasha se lavó la cara y recobró sus ánimos.

–¿Acaso no es una vista preciosa? –sonrió Kagome, mirando como los rayos del sol eran reflejados por el agua cristalina del lago, y las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento, algunas rindiéndose y cayendo graciosamente sobre el agua.

–Sí, lo que sea –respondió InuYasha, con un tono de voz despreocupado. No es que se levantó de malhumor, todo lo contrario, pero no podía evitar poner esa pequeña barrera para protegerse. _"¿Pero de qué?"_, se vio preguntándose.

Sintió como su corazón latió furiosamente sobre su pecho, golpeándolo con muchas fuerza, al sentir como unos pequeños brazos lo rodeaban por detrás. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba…? Se sintió tenso por momentos, hasta que se relajó. No, debía calmarse, sólo era Kagome.

Pero no estaba acostumbrado al recibir tanto cariño por parte de alguien.

–InuYasha, yo.. –titubeó Kagome, con voz suave, apretando ligeramente aquél tibio abrazo -. Te amo –por un momento sonaron fuera de contexto¿por qué lo había dicho?

Él sólo sonrió levemente.

–Yo también –respondió InuYasha, todas sus preocupaciones y, en especial, aquella barrera que cubría sus sentimientos se desvanecieron ante tanto cariño por parte de la chica. Agarró una pequeña mano y, sin decir nada, deshizo el abrazo y se volteó, para abrazarla de frente.

Cada día era algo nuevo y maravilloso para los dos. Ojalá esto pudiera seguir así para siempre, pensó Kagome cerrando los ojos y dejándose abrazar. Deseaba sentir aquél cariño por InuYasha toda la vida, deseaba ser besada únicamente por él.

Se separaron, se miraron por unos momentos en completo silencio y armonía.. luego se besaron. Si, con el sentimiento de siempre, con aquella ternura que sólo ellos podían sentir. Sin que el muchacho hiciera nada, Kagome entreabrió los labios e invitó a InuYasha que profundizara más el beso. Así lo hizo, su lengua entró con lentitud sobre su boca, recorriendo cada rincón, como queriendo memorizarlo.

Su sabor era dulce y especial, como siempre sucedía cada vez qu escuchaba la palabra 'te amo' en su boca. Sí, tan hermosa y dulce, tan.. tan.. tan de ella. La apretó más contra sí, devorando su boca con pasión. Cuando se separaron para buscar el oxigeno, ambos respiraban jadeantes e InuYasha le mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

–Oye¿dónde encontraste al cocodrilo?

Kagome soltó una risita, ahora, nerviosa.

–.–

Inmediatamente, el sonrojo se apoderó de ella al ver como InuYasha dejaba expuesto su pecho. Se alejó lo más que pudo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta azul. Tragó saliva con dificultad, de repente, contuvo el aliento.

–¿De verdad tienes que hacer esto? –preguntó Kagome, con voz entrecortada y nerviosa.

InuYasha mostró una sonrisa muy leve, casi inexistente, pero que ella pudo apreciar. Con indiferencia se acercó a ella y la apresó contra la puerta, acercándose a su boca.

–Ehhh... InuYasha, tampoco tenemos que hacerlo otra vez –replicó Kagome, moviendo sus manos contra la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente. Intentó alejar lo más que pudo su rostro del de InuYasha.

–Sshh, no seas cobarde –murmuró InuYasha, apresándola de la cintura y empujándola hacia él, para luego besarla con fuerza. Por unos momentos, Kagome se opuso, pero luego le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza.. o quizás más.

Lo abrazó del cuello, pegándolo más contra ella. Por más que lo intentara, no era inmune a sus besos, así era bastante fácil manipularla. Sin embargo, le agradaba ser besada y (ahora que lo pensaba mientras InuYasha le acariciaba la espalda), no era mala idea.. 'hacerlo' otra vez. _"¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Kagome¡Despierta!"_, dijo una voz insistente en su cerebro, pero la pasó olímpicamente por alto.

–No.. lo soy, Inu.. yasha –respondió Kagome, jadeante, una vez que se separaron. Se miraron por unos momentos, sin decirse absolutamente nada, mostraron una sonrisa pausada (muy similar a la que se dieron aquella vez en el cuarto de pintura de InuYasha), y volvieron a besarse; esta vez con más ganas.

–Keh.. demuéstramelo –retó InuYasha, empezando un juego de palabras. Cuando se iba a acercar nuevamente, Kagome lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

–De verdad.. no tienes que hacerlo –retomó Kagome al tema que anteriormente había tomado el muchacho, dejando que toda la pasión se desvaneciera en el aire.

–Sí que quiero –replicó InuYasha, con voz firme, rozando su nariz contra la de ella. Kagome soltó una risita -. Además.. así cambiarás de departamento.

–Pero... No quiero ser una carga para ti –mostró unos ojos llenos de preocupación y algo confundidos. Sabía lo que InuYasha sentía por ella, pero aún así..

–¡Tonta, si te digo que quiero es porque quiero! –exclamó InuYasha, ya cansado de esta estúpida conversación.

–¡Esta bien, pero no me grites! –replicó la chica, con el mismo tono de voz exasperado que él.

InuYasha la soltó, frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Keh! Has lo que quieras.

–¡Bien! Me voy –dijo firmemente Kagome, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Adiós!

Definitivamente, poco a poco los dos iban regresando a la normalidad.

Pero… ¿De qué se habían peleado, se preguntó Kagome, sentada en su habitación.

**__**

Continuará…


	13. ¡Déjate llevar!

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo trece

¡Déjate llevar!

****

Minutos después, Kagome mostraba una sonrisa alegre e InuYasha se la respondió. Ambos se encontraban en la sala, sentados en el sofá, tomando un poco de té antes de acostarse. Luego de esa pequeña 'pelea', la chica fue resignada al cuarto de él y sólo susurró un: "Esto fue tonto" y asunto arreglado.

No le gustó ser ella quien debiera hablar, pero, conociéndose, esa pelea podría terminar en una "gran" batalla. Y no bromeaba.

Kagome se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, soltando un suspiro. Todo parecía tan extraño, semanas antes juraba que nunca lo iba a perdonar y ahora… ¡Ahora se encontraba en esa situación, con InuYasha¿Era un sueño real, o eso suponía. Tal vez tuvo un accidente y estaba en coma y soñaba aquello, tal vez sólo era parte de su imaginación.

–Kagome… -susurró InuYasha, algo incómodo.

Kagome movió levemente sus cejas.

–¿Qué sucede?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró, dejando lo que iba a preguntar para después. Todavía tenía tiempo, tenía el jueves, el viernes, el sábado y el domingo. Cuatro días para hablar, cuatro día para estar junto a ella. Cuatro días para dejarse llevar.

Algo indeciso, la rodeó por la cintura y estrechó más ese.. 'medio abrazo', cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que Kagome y disfrutando la compañía. Podía escuchar su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, podía sentir como lentamente el perfume de Kagome llenaba la habitación y se calaba entre su cuerpo, como un fantasma.

Quería decirle que la quería, que la amaba sobre todas las cosas, pero no era necesario. Kagome ya lo sabía, tal vez su 'sentido femenino' le hacía saber esas cosas. Su presencia llenaba cada rincón de la casa.

Eso le hizo sonreír. Recordaba que, cuando era un niño de diez años, salió de su habitación para buscar algo para beber y había visto algo similar entre sus padres. Sí, lo recordaba bien. Inutaisho abrazaba a su madre y ella, como una niña indefensa, se acurrucaba a él. No entendió porque ambos se comportaban de esa manera, pero ahora…

__

"Estoy haciendo lo mismo que mi padre y mi madre", pensó entreabriendo los ojos. Estaba al lado de su pequeña artista, su talentosa y hermosa artista. Simplemente bastaba su presencia para hacerlo feliz, para comportarse como un chiquillo de dieciséis años, je.

¿En qué se había convertido, se preguntó. Ya no era ese InuYasha... Parecía como si hubiera dos mundos: el que estaba Kagome y el que no. Sí, estuvo viviendo en ese mundo, donde, ahora, no sabía como pudo aguantar tanto sin ella.

Dos meses sin verla.

Un mes en conocerla.

Dos días para enamorarlo profundamente… Y alocadamente, también.

Je, definitivamente, Kagome era una persona única en su especie. Era única su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, todo en ella era especial. Hermosamente especial.

–¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Si tan sólo no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta...

–.–

Bajaba por su cuello, sintiendo nuevamente aquella suave piel, tan blanca como la nieve pero cálida a la vez. Sentía su agitación, como se revolvía bajo suyo y lo llamaba, o simplemente soltaba gemidos con su nombre. Mordió su piel y luego la lamió, saboreándola.

Siguió bajando, corriendo la ropa que le empezaba a exasperarle. Más ropa, más piel... sí, eso quería, más piel y piel, quería descubrirla otra vez. Su lengua delineó el contorno de su clavícula, luego el nacimiento de sus senos, corriendo el sostén con encaje.

Pero se alejó, sosteniendo todo su cuerpo por sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la agitación. Como su camisón pálido solamente cubría su vientre y muslos. Como sus ojos se enfocaban en los suyos, deseosos, anhelantes, oscuros.

Lo deseaba. Podía entenderlo. Toda ella lo deseaba, hasta casi le parecía oír lo que su mente susurraba. ¿O era su imaginación?.

Siguió bajando, pero sin tocar sus pechos, rozando apenas su piel. Escuchaba sus jadeos, como se revolvía intentando que la tocara, perdiendo toda su paciencia. Sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que esa tortura le estaban encantando, lo sabía. Como sus labios, sus manos apenas tocaron su piel, pero solamente sacaron el camisón, que cayo lentamente por el suelo.

La chica se tensó, al ver hacia donde sus labios iban a dirigirse, pero se calmó al ver que se desviaron hacia su muslo hasta el dedo del pie y hacía lo mismo que el otro. Todas aquellas descargas, la sacudían violentamente, su mente estaba sumergida en un mar de placer y lo único que pensaba con claridad, era su nombre. El nombre de quien tanto amaba.

Ahí estaba ella, medio desnuda, ante sus ojos una vez más. La apresó por la cintura y la elevó un poco, pegándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella gimió al sentir tan cerca su piel caliente. Sus manos varoniles, acariciaron su espalda con extrema dulzura y llegaron al broche del sostén. Por unos momentos, se quedó sin hacer nada, solo jugueteando con el broche, hasta que finalmente lo soltó y la prenda se deslizaba por entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente, ella gimió al ser estampada contra la cama. Sintió como los labios de él recorría otra vez su pecho y se detenía en uno de sus senos, y empezaba a jugar con su pezón. Gimió más fuerte, apretando con fuerza la sabana. ¡La estaba volviendo loca!

Cuando subió para besarla, ella abrió sus ojos a más no poder. El muchacho hundió un dedo en su intimidad. Ella soltó un suspiro ronco entre el beso, y lo cortó sutilmente, gimiendo. Ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando el hundió otro dedo y luego los sacó, para luego volver hacerlos entrar. Entraban y salía, entraban y salían. Gemía más y más fuerte.

Cuando los sacó finalmente, lamió sus dedos, observándola. Ella sólo jadeaba por la tanta pasión que latía en todo su cuerpo, sus venas parecían querer explotar a igual que su cerebro. Cuando él se acercó, ella se colgó de él y empezó a besar por el cuello, como el chico lo hacía. Lo mordía, lo lamía y luego lo besaba, plantando besos de mariposa.

Lo tomó por sus hombros y, con un impulso, ella se puso al mando. Lo besó apasionadamente, con lentitud mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus brazos. Recorrió su cuello y pecho, lamiéndolo y también¿por qué no, mordiéndolo con levedad. Podía sentir su esencia, fuerte y varonil, como él. Sus gemidos roncos y fuertes, a igual que sus suspiro y quejidos, mezclándose con su nombre.

Acarició su rostro, corrió algunos mechones negros que tapaban su visibilidad, vio la profundidad de sus ojos violetas y sonrió. Lo amaba cada vez más. Hacer el amor con él era algo tan nuevo y excitante, como sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda.

Cuando él volvió a tomar el mando, ella sólo esperó. Lo deseaba, pero a la vez no quería que terminara. Se aferró a su espalda como un salvavidas, entrecerró los ojos y esperó. Cuando pronunció su nombre de una forma suave y ronca, penetró con fuerza, haciéndola casi gritar.

Sus uñas amenazaron con dañar su piel, pero aquello lo excitaba más. Se movió dentro de ella, con rapidez, como si de repente una fiera se apoderaba de su cuerpo y tomaba el control. Quería que ella gritara de éxtasis, quería que hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer, que lo único que su mente le hiciera recordar fuera a él y a sus caricias, a él y sus besos. Solamente a **_él_**.

Con su propio gemido ronco, dejó que su semilla recorriera todo su vientre. Kagome hundió sus dedos entre su cabello húmedo, soltando un quejido al sentir todo ese líquido caliente dentro de ella. Él seguía entrando y saliendo, pero esta vez más suave y prolongado, como una mecedora que iba perdiendo la velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo dentro de ella. Dio una ultima embestida y cayó rendido, jadeando, a igual que ella.

Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó sus labios cuando lo abrazó con fuerza, recuperando el aliento. No podía evitarlo, la hacía sentir viva cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor. Nadie jamás le explicó aquella paz que se sentía cuando terminaba ese ritual, ni sus amigas que tenían experiencia, ni las novelas románticas que le robaba a su madre para leerlas. No era sexo, era hacer el amor con la persona que más amaba en la vida.

InuYasha enterró su cara en su cuello, aspirando suavemente ese olor a bosque que desprendía el cabello de Kagome y ese dejo a flores amarillas que salía de su piel. La adoraba, aquella forma en que ella gemía su nombre, la ternura que desprendían sus actos a cada caricia.. Como lo había pensando antes; era única. Tanto en la forma de amar como en demostrarle que le importaba.

–Te amo –susurró Kagome, casi sin voz, cerrando los ojos con cansancio y acomodándose bajo su pecho.

Inu le acarició la cabeza, le dio un beso en la sien y otro en el cuello, para luego besarla con lentitud, ambas lenguas entrelazándose.

–Lo sé, yo también –murmuró InuYasha, con aquella misma voz que utilizó en la reunión de su familia, con ese dejo a ternura y cariño.

Un débil rayo de luna se coló por entre la ranuras de la persiana, acariciando con su luz ambos cuerpos abrazados de los dos amantes. Iluminando a InuYasha y a Kagome.

–.–

Al día siguiente, apareció todo un cielo blanco y gris. El agua cristalina caía con gracia sobre el pasto, y un olor a humedad llenó la casa. Kagome se encontraba sentada en la cama, de brazos cruzados, con su camisón, y una cara muy parecida a cuando una niña tiene un berrinche. InuYasha se encontraba también sentado en la cama, pero, en vez de Kagome, sonreía burlonamente.

–¿Qué es lo malo, Kagome? –preguntó InuYasha, esta vez sin reírse, y parecía muy sincero.

Kagome lo miró y dejó de cruzarse los brazos. En sus ojos había un cierto dejo de desilusión. ¿Y sí se arrepintió¿O no fue como lo que ella esperaba, atacaron las dudas de InuYasha inminentemente.

–Es que... ¡Nah! Olvídalo, InuYasha –Kagome sonrió genuinamente, pero dejando aún con la duda a su novio -.¿Huh? –se acercó, los ojos azules brillando de preocupación, genuina preocupación, notó él -. ¿Qué sucede, InuYasha¿Te encuentras bien?

Él sólo suspiró, rodeándola por la espalda, la pegó contra su cuerpo y la besó. Kagome se quedó quieta, un tanto sorprendida, luego respondió. ¿Por qué no era así todo el tiempo? No le importaba, igual lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Con suavidad, la fue recostando sobre la cama; quedando ella abajo y él arriba. Se separaron, para recuperar un poco del oxigeno, y se miraron. Los ojos de InuYasha relevaban tanto, con el paso del tiempo pudo entender los que querían decir. Violetas cuando estaba tranquilo, un lila muy claro cuando estaba triste, un púrpura fuerte, rodeado de un rojo sangre cuando estaba confundido o verdaderamente furioso. O... un violeta muy oscuro, casi negro, rodeado de ámbar para cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, como ahora... como quería que fuera siempre.

Kagome entrelazó sus dedos con el suave cabello azabache de él, viéndolos con adoración. Se acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello, sus manos deslizándose con lentitud por su espalda, recorriéndola como la otra noche. InuYasha le dio suaves besos por el cuello, su piel encendiéndose por causas de las caricias de la muchacha; sabía que su espalda era un lugar muy erógeno para él.

Se mordió el labio inferior, frunciendo levemente el cejo en concentración, ya que InuYasha parecía disfrutarlo. Sus blancas manos se mezclaban entre sus cabellos negros, que se desparramaban por toda su espalda. Sí, quería que él también sintiera toda la pasión que despertó en ella anoche, quería hacerlo gemir, que gritara su nombre... que le dijera mil veces "te amo" y no parar... no parar.

Las manos del muchacho empezaron a tocar sus pezones, que ya estaban encendidos por todos sus mordisqueos en su cuello. Cada vez más le faltaba el aire, nuevamente la sangre corría presurosa por sus venas, más caliente... mucho más caliente..

****

DING, DONG, DIGN, DONG…

****

TOC, TOC, TOC…

–¡InuYasha-sama, Kagome-sama, les traigo el almuerzo! –gritó la voz de una efusiva Shiôya, entre sus arrugadas manos estaban dos tarros grandes de caliente almuerzo. Quería darles una sorpresa, pensó la anciana mujer.

InuYasha soltó un insulto, Kagome se reincorporó con las mejillas calientes, completamente rojas. De muy mala gana, se colocó los boxer y los pantalones del pijama, mientras que Kagome buscaba su camisón, sin siquiera preocuparse por ponerse el sostén.

–Sólo quiere ser amable con nosotros, InuYasha –regañó entre dientes Kagome, escuchando aún las maldiciones de InuYasha sobre la interrupción "bendita" de la mujer.

El muchacho se internó en el pasillo, donde aún seguían los: 'ding, dong' y los 'toc, toc' de Shiôya. InuYasha abrió la puerta, con el cejo fruncido y la cara más molesta que le podía regalar a la mucama de la casa. Kagome estaba detrás de él.

–Pasa y que sea rápido, mujer –ordenó InuYasha, dejándole paso a Shiôya. Ella hizo una reverencia al chico, él sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra parte -. Buenos días, Shiôya.

–Muy buenos días para usted también, InuYasha-sama –sonrió la mujer, cuando pasó frente a Kagome, ella le hizo una reverencia -. Buen día, Kagome-sama¿cómo pasó la noche?

La chica se río tontamente, y las mejillas de InuYasha enrojecieron contra su voluntad.

–Buen día, Shiôya-obaasan. Dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar –y también hizo una reverencia, sin ocultar su sonrisa algo traviesa que pasó inadvertida para la mujer. Cuando ella se fue hacia el comedor, Kagome intercambió mirada cómplice con el muchacho -. Y no miento –y se marchó hacia el comedor.

InuYasha se sintió más tranquilo. No estaba arrepentida por lo de anoche. No estaba ella arrepentida de ser su novia. Parecía como si aquella vez (hace dos meses), en la que había dicho todo eso solamente para no confundirse más, nunca hubiera pasado. _"Kagome, tonta..."_, pensó; por su culpa se había preocupado. ¡Ay, esa niña! Sonriendo aliviado, InuYasha la siguió.

–¡Cómo repentinamente empezó hacer frío, creo que una sopa caliente les vendría bien! –exclamó jovial Shiôya, destapando los platos de sopa, viendo su humo danzar -. Es mi especialidad... –se fijó en ambos -. Y, díganme¿por qué aún siguen en pijama?

A ambos, sus mejillas se pusieron muy coloradas. La mirada de Shiôya se hizo picaresca, y se rió como solo una mujer de sesenta años podía serlo. El sonrojo aumentó más en los chicos.

–.–

Hoy era... ¿jueves o viernes? Ya perdió la noción del tiempo, tal vez del espacio quizás, pero no. Kagome estaba con él, acariciando nuevamente su espalda con sus blancas manos, arrancándole fuertes suspiro entre su apasionado beso. Se alejó de ella, jadeante, completamente encendido. Ahora que no había quien los molestara, iba a lo que habían empezado.

Sus manos rozaron su piel, como anoche, sacando la delicada prenda que la cubría completamente. Miró su cuerpo desnudo y estuvo a punto de susurrar lo hermosa que era, pero se contuvo. _"Ahora no, ahora no"_, pensó besándola de vuelta y trazando un camino imaginario de su garganta hasta el medio de sus pechos.

Ella gemía roncamente, acariciando la espalda de él, que se tensaba bajo sus pequeñas manos. Arqueó su espalda, al sentir como InuYasha seguía bajando, besando su vientre. Su lengua empezó a subir, lamiendo sus senos, sus pezones endureciéndose al sentir su calidez.

Las manos de InuYasha apenas rozaban sus muslos, haciendo que descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo violentamente, impulsando sus caderas hacia las suyas, sintiendo su endurecido miembro contra ella. Como la espalda del muchacho, sus muslos eran demasiados erógenos para ella. InuYasha separó su boca de un seno y besó su cuello, su garganta, el lóbulo de la oreja. Lamió sus labios, pero no los besó, Kagome gimió en protesta. Sus labios siguieron besando sus mejillas, rozaron su cuello y besaron sus hombros, los lamió, los mordió, dejando marcas en ellos. Las marcas de la otra noche no se habían borrado.

Kagome empezó a besarle también el cuello, siguiendo el contorno de sus anchos hombros. Lamió su pecho, saciándose de su sabor y oliendo ese aroma a InuYasha, tan fuerte y varonil. InuYasha ya no podía aguantar más, los juegos le estaban estorbando ya, pero quería seguir.

Hundió un dedo dentro de ella, Kagome soltó un quejido ronco y fuerte, elevándose unos centímetros del colchón. Entraba y salía, salía y entraba. Kagome, inconscientemente, movió sus caderas, liberando parte de su excitación. InuYasha lo sacó, lamiéndolo sensualmente, mirándola con sus ojos violetas, rodeados por ese ámbar y completamente oscuros por su deseo y lujuria. Su mente estaba nublada, y solamente pensaba en lo hermosa que era..

Besó sus labios una vez más, Kagome se pegaba a él con fuerza, aferrándose a sus hombros para tomar impulso. Él la tomó por sus caderas y la alejó un poco, ella siguió gimiendo en protesta. Aún no, quería seguir jugando, aún no. Sonrió maliciosamente contra su labios, sí, torturarla así era excitante.

–Por favor –pidió Kagome, cuando se separó bruscamente de él, queriéndolo sentir otra vez dentro de ella, desgarrándola de placer, llenándola con su semilla. Estaba harta de juegos.

La besó por el cuello, entiendo que ella ya no soportaba más. Abrió sus muslos con lentitud y se colocó en posición. Kagome lo miró y esperó, cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio. InuYasha entrecerró los suyos y frunció el ceño en concentración. La penetró suave, como si fuera la primera vez. Kagome empezó a moverse, de igual forma, aferrándose a sus brazos hasta poder abrazarlo por el cuello, rodeándolo por sus piernas, haciendo más profunda su penetración.

Kagome soltaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes y profundos, como si sus cuerdas bucales se desgarraran de tanto placer. Besaba su cuello, acariciaba su espalda y pecho, sus piernas lo empujaban más y más. ¿Qué quería¡¿Volverlo loco!

Todo comenzó su ritmo, más fuerte. Salvaje, como el primer instinto que tuvo el ser humano. InuYasha la agarró por sus caderas, guiándole, aún sabiendo que ella conocía el movimiento. Sus jadeos y quejidos roncos llenaban la habitación, sus placeres se grababan en sus mentes, los sentimientos de ambos hacían que sus corazones latieran cada vez más rápidos; parecido a la taquicardia.

Liberó su semilla, ya no pudiendo retenerla más. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, entendía perfectamente que era una locura hacer el amor sin tomar una protección, pero no le importaba que Kagome quedara embarazada. No le importaba, porque la amaba más de lo que alguna vez amó. Explicarle con el cuerpo lo cual alocadamente enamorado estaba de ella..

Kagome se acurrucó encima de él, aún acariciándole la espalda, sonriendo con levedad. Entre tantas y tantas mujeres mejores que ella, mucho más hermosas y agradables, él la elegía a ella. Él la amaba, eligió estar a su lado..

–Te amo –respondió con apenas voz, nublando su mente de aquellos amargos dos meses, dejándolos en lo más profundo de su mente -. Te amo, te amo, te amo...

El sol empezó a salir por entre las nubes, dando contra la ventana completamente abierta de ellos dos. InuYasha sonrió levemente, lo sabía, pero cómo diablos le gustaba escucharlo.

__

"¡Déjate llevar, InuYasha!"

–Yo también te amo mucho, Kagome... –ocultó su rostro tras su cuello, aspirando su perfume -. Mi Kagome... hueles tan bien...

**__**

Continuará…

Dos lemons, uno casi lemon... estamos en la recta final. Un besito enorme a todas, muchachas. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	14. Cuando a mí lado estás

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo catorce

Cuando a mí lado estás..

****

InuYasha le mostró una sonrisa tranquila a su novia, para luego posar su mirada violeta en la carretera. La semana ya había terminado, era un domingo a la mañana y ambos debían regresar al Instituto Urasue, por más que desearan quedarse allí. Kagome se movió ligeramente, sumergida aún en un profundo sueño; él no sabía que los viajes largos la adormecían.

El sol se encontraba ausente, típico de los días que se acercaban a la primavera, aunque no lo pareciera. La temperatura aún seguía un poco baja, como si el invierno se negara a marcharse. Sus labios dejaron de asentar aquella sonrisa tranquila, mostrando una mueca seria. El invierno... su ceño fruncido volvió a su rostro, transformándolo en aquél InuYasha. Apretó con fuerza el volante del automóvil.

Todo parecía un sueño, que en cualquier momento su despertador iba a sonar, diciéndole que tenía que salir de aquel mundo hermoso; donde Kagome era su novia y dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del acompañante, tapada por su chaleco. En cierto modo, eso le daba una emoción de querer disfrutar con ella cada segundo de lo que durara el 'sueño' pero... Todo un principio tiene final, a igual que los sueños.

¡No, se dijo, acelerando un poco más el automóvil. Él se encargaría de que ese sueño siguiera, de no despearse, de que se transformara en su realidad. ¿Cómo haría eso entonces, se dio cuenta, cuando llegaron a una estación de servicio.

–Kagome, Kagome... ¡Oi, Kagome, despierta! –exclamó, zarandeándola. Un ojo azul perezoso se abrió, al tiempo que su pequeña boca se abría, soltando un sonoro bostezo. InuYasha suspiró de resignación.

–¿Qué, ya llegamos? –preguntó vagamente, fijándose en la arenosa carretera -. ¿Por qué me despertaste si no llegamos? –se quejó con voz dulce, restregándose un ojo y volviendo a bostezar.

–Es la una de la tarde –dijo InuYasha, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado -. ¡Keh! –y, entonces, traicionero, su estomago rugió.

¡Estúpido estómago, quiso soltar InuYasha, pero se mordió el labio y se sonrojó levemente de vergüenza. Vaya, nunca antes se había sonrojado tanto. Pero, igual de traicionero, esta vez fue el estómago de Kagome quien pedía comida.

–¡Ahh! InuYasha, tengo hambre –comentó Kagome, como si fuera una niña pequeña hablándose a su padre -. ¿Vamos a comer?

Volvió a suspirar de resignación, señalando con el pulgar el local donde había varias personas sentadas, hablando animadamente. Por algo él había parado. Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla interrumpió su 'amena' conversación, era un empleado preguntando si llenaría el tanque.

Mientras que el muchacho llenaba el tanque con gasolina, InuYasha y Kagome entraron al local y una empleada le lanzó una mirada coqueta a su novio, la chica de ojos azules sólo frunció el ceño y soltó un pequeño gruñido, tomándolo del brazo, como diciéndole: 'Lo siento, nena, pero éste es mío'. _"¿Pero qué rayos le estará pasando a Kagome?"_, pensó InuYasha, totalmente desconcertado.

Pagó dos hamburguesas y Kagome lo condujo a un lugar algo apartado de la mirada coqueta de la empleada. ¡Je! Lo sentía por ella, pero InuYasha era su novio y... Inmediatamente sus mejillas se pusieron muy coloradas. ¡Estuvo actuando como una celosa posesiva, cómo InuYasha! Se imaginó ella actuando como su novio e InuYasha actuando como ella, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Qué frío.

–¡Están locos¡Encender el aire acondicionado con el frío que hace! –se quejó InuYasha, tomando un poco de gaseosa y con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que ese humor tan característico volvió.

–InuYasha –susurró Kagome, con voz comprensiva, como si le estuviera hablando con un niño obstinado, intentando enseñarle cuando era dos más dos -. No está haciendo tanto frío... ¿Acaso eres friolento? –él muchacho abrió los ojos ante 'semejante' pregunta.

–¡Keh¿Qué, yo¡No, no, no! Sólo lo decía por ti, Kagome –sus manos se estaba moviendo nerviosamente, por eso las ocultó bajo la mesa -. No quiero después aguantarte enferma.. ¡Keh!

Kagome sonrió dulcemente, le causaba tanta risa verlo así.. Al ver esa sonrisa un tanto burlona, InuYasha también sonrió, con aquella sonrisa malvada cuando se le ocurría un plan... 'malvado'. Su mano se posó en la rodilla de ella, Kagome pareció dejar de respirar.

–¡InuYasha, estamos en un lugar público, mueve tu mano! –se quejó entre susurros la muchacha, sin medir ciertamente lo que dijo.

La sonrisa malvada se hizo más grande, cuando su mano se subió lentamente hacia su muslo. La respiración de Kagome se volvió jadeante, sentía pequeñas cosquillas bajo la falda. Antes de que éste siguiera, ella pellizcó su mano, enojada.

–¡Auch¡Kagome...! –empezó a quejarse InuYasha, viendo aún la marca roja que tenía su mano del pellizco de ella.

–No hables –atajó la chica, frívola, mirando para otra parte.

Él sonrió divertido, al menos se había vengado por hoy, aunque le costó un poco caro. Cuando la empleada les ofreció las hamburguesa, dio una mirada sensual a InuYasha. Kagome estuvo de muy malhumor hasta que salieron de la estación de servicio.

El cielo estaba teñido de un bordó fuerte, las estrellas no podían verse y el automóvil se encontraba echando mucho humo por el capó. Kagome se encontraba cruzada de brazos, mirando fijamente el infinito, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. A esta altura, no llegarían el lunes para el Instituto.

InuYasha estaba afuera, tratando de entre tanto humo, ver lo que le pasaba al condenado auto. De muy buena calidad, de muy buena calidad, recordó las palabras del vendedor. _"¡Calidad mis cuernos!"_, pensó InuYasha, furioso, cerrando el capó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

¡Qué viaje de...! Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, e intentó ponerlo en marcha. Kagome dijo que no funcionaría, él la calló. Nada. Respiró profundamente, como dándole fuerzas al auto con la mente. Nada. Se estaba impacientando. Nada. Y nada.

–¡Diablos! –gruñó InuYasha, golpeándose la frente con la bocina, haciéndola andar por un largo tiempo, al menos el tiempo que le dejó Kagome -. ¡Estúpido auto¡Keh!

Kagome cerró los ojos y apretó su hombro, regalándole una sonrisa compasiva. No quería verlo enojado.

–Tranquilo, sólo espera un poco –pidió Kagome, viendo como la carretera parecía un lugar de nadie. Ni un alma pasaba por allí.

–Lo que sea –respondió sarcásticamente el muchacho, muy malhumorado. Lo cierto es que, le agradó en cierto modo que se averiara, por lo menos así todo este sueño duraría un poco más. Tomó aire profundamente y le sonrió -. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al asiento de atrás y dormimos un poco?

Kagome le miró a los ojos y, ausente, asintió. Pronto se encontró rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, encontrándose con aquella tranquilidad que sólo su perfume le brindaba. InuYasha agarró su chaqueta, que estaba de su lado, y cubrió a ambos, apretando a Kagome más cerca de sí. La muchacha le miró, se acercó y le dio un suave pero rápido beso en los labios, murmurando un 'buenas noches' y recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Al menos, le gustaba escuchar el corazón de él palpitar.

InuYasha parpadeó, como si recién hubiera podido asumir lo que acabó de pasar. Sonrió levemente y besó su sien, para luego recostar su cabeza sobre la de ella, soltar otro suspiro resignado y caer sobre el sueño. Por lo menos, tal vez, en este sueño, también pudiera soñar con Kagome.

–.–

Kagome soltó una risita, un tanto nerviosa como divertida, al sentir como InuYasha empezaba a besar su cuello. Se movió un poco, diciendo que no era un buen lugar y que podría verlos todo el mundo que pasara, pero el muchacho no hacía caso. Una mano de InuYasha, abrió los tres últimos botones de su blusa, acariciando su vientre caliente, ella se estremeció al sentir sus manos frías. La otra se encontraba sobre su rodilla y subía de a intervalos, corriendo la tela de seda de la falda. Kagome le sujetó el rostro y lo besó apasionadamente, llenándose de su sabor, mordiendo juguetonamente su labio inferior.

–¿Qué tal... si... lo... intentas... ahora? –preguntó Kagome, jadeando, apenas pudo pensar aquella pregunta. Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por su culpa.

–¿Mmm? –murmuró InuYasha, sonriendo traviesamente, rozando con sus labios el cuello de la muchacha y desabrochando los dos primeros botones, corriendo la tela para seguir con su hombro, Kagome soltó un sonoro gemido.

–Encender... el... auto... Inu... Yasha... –gimió Kagome, tratando de conservar la chispa de la cordura, pero sus besos, sus caricias, todo en él la confundían y la llevaban como en otra parte.

–Después.

–Pero..

–Después, Kagome, después, aún es muy pronto –dijo InuYasha, posando sus manos tras la blusa, justamente en su espalda y regalándole suaves caricias. Kagome soltaba gemidos cada vez roncos y profundos.

Pero pasó un auto... y luego otro y otro, seguidos de muchos más. Se escuchaban las músicas altas, las risas y los griteríos de unos adolescentes. Es cierto, las vacaciones de aquellos muchachos habían terminado y seguramente estaban regresando..

Carraspeando, InuYasha se separó abruptamente de Kagome, respirando apenas, como ella. Sin salir del vehículo, como pudo, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y movió la llave. El auto hizo un chillido y ronroneó levemente, encendido completamente. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver como Kagome, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, se abrochaba los botones y se acomodaba la falda y el cabello.

–¿Qué es lo gracioso, InuYasha? –preguntó entre dientes la muchacha, viendo como él aún mantenía su sonrisa burlona.

Había pasado una hora y se podían ver ya las luces de la ciudad, no hubo problemas y ahora ni un alma pasaba por la carretera. Kagome, en el fondo (muy, muy, muy en el fondo, sinceramente), estaba algo agradecida con esos chicos pero no le gustaba para nada esa actitud burlona que InuYasha tenía.

El muchacho abrió la boca, pero se silenció, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

–No, no es nada, Kagome. Mejor duérmete, mañana será un día complicado –aconsejó InuYasha, demasiado alegre para el gusto de la muchacha.

Se encogió de hombros, agarrando el chaleco de InuYasha y cubriéndose un poco, su ceño aún marcado en su inocente rostro. Algo cercano a lo ofendido, Kagome se durmió minutos después. InuYasha se rió, encontrando todo el asunto con un amargo chiste.

__

Estúpidos chiquillos, si solamente no hubieran interrumpido.. Pensó el muchacho, apretando el volante, moviendo sus dedos índices con inquietud. ¡Keh!

–.–

Cuando los rayos de sol pegaron contra sus párpados, perezosamente dejó ver el azul brillantes y cristalinos de sus ojos. Kagome se movió un poco, estirándose y soltando un gran bostezo. Estaba tan cansada... ¿Dónde se encontraba?

No era el auto de InuYasha, tampoco su departamento y mucho menos sería la cabaña. Se sentó en la cama, para luego notar a un durmiente y completamente agotado InuYasha descansar a su lado, rodeándola aún con su brazo.

Miró la habitación, encontrándose que estaba exquisitamente decorada. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un muy claro verde, en ellas habían algunas pinturas y, justo dándole la espalda, pudo ver a su pintura favorita. Los muebles eran de madera reluciente, dando a entender lo caros que debieron de ser. Se sintió muy chiquita en aquél lugar.

Miró al reloj alarma-radio de InuYasha, donde relucían números rojos, marcando perfectamente las... ¡Ocho y media!

–¿OCHO Y MEDIA¡InuYasha, despiértate, despiértate! –gritaba Kagome, completamente desesperada, zarandeándolo. Él se movió perezosamente, gimiendo en protesta.

La chica se sentó a los pies de la cama, buscando sus zapatillas y corriendo al tocador que había allí, para peinarse. Corrió hacía la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, sacó una botella de agua.

–¡Despierta, InuYasha, llegaremos tarde! –exclamó Kagome, aterrorizada como el muchacho seguía en la cama, pero con los ojos abiertos y mirando el techo con atención, como si no hubiera cosa más interesante -. ¡Ya hemos faltado una semana y...!

–No hay –dijo simplemente InuYasha, con sus grandes ojos violetas aún en el techo blanco, blanco.

Kagome entró y se puso frente a él, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura, frunciendo el cejo, muy enojada. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a éste chico?

–¿Qué!

–No grites, Kagome –repuso InuYasha, totalmente calmado, muy ajeno a su personalidad -. Por medio de Ayumi, me enteré que los profesores están en huelga, pidiendo mejoras salariales. Desde la otra semana que están; ni lunes, martes y miércoles hay Instituto. Creo que será porque hay una epidemia de conjuntivitis y desinfectaran al colegio..

Kagome le miró como diciendo: 'Es broma¿verdad?'

–Y no es broma –agregó el muchacho, cerrando los ojos -. Hazme un favor: ven aquí y duérmete –soltó un bostezo -. No sé tú, pero yo estuve conduciendo toda la maldita noche y apenas dormí hace una hora.

Por esa razón estaba tan extraño. Kagome se sonrojó de vergüenza, se sacó las zapatillas, se tapó con la sábanas y dio su espalda contra InuYasha. Estaba tan enojada consigo misma por ser tan descuidada referente a InuYasha, él condució toda la noche, no ella. Éste se acercó a ella, rodeándola con un brazo y acurrucando su espalda contra su pecho. Kagome le faltaba el aire.

–Así está mejor... mucho mejor.. –susurraba InuYasha, con los ojos cerrados, corriendo un poco su cabello y besando su hombro que, aunque cubierto por la tela, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío -. Ssshh, cierra tus ojos y duérmete, Kagome, el día aún es largo.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo qué dices? –preguntó Kagome, con voz suave y dulce, totalmente enternecida por aquél extraño cariño.

–De verdad... No.

–Lo supuse.

Y ella, también, cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos, ambos cayeron en el mundo de los sueños. Uno junto al otro, como debió ser hace dos meses atrás, pero debido a las confusiones y culpabilidad de cierto muchacho ojivioleta; no se logró.

–.–

Sango puso los ojos en blanco, al ver como Kagome recién llegaba. Se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos chocolates lista para recriminarla en desaparecer sin dejar rastro. ¡El susto que se había llevado! No tenía ninguna noticia, la abuela de la chica no quería revelarle donde estaba, con Kanna no se llevaba muy bien y... En fin. Fue casi un infierno esa semana espantosa.

Al menos estaba Miroku para contenerla.

–¡Buenos días, Sango-chan! –exclamó jovialmente Kagome, viendo a su querida amiga. Por más que aquella semana fue maravillosa, la había extraño. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande¡las cosas que debían hablar!

–¿"¡Buenos días, Sango-chan?"¡¿BUENOS DÍAS¡SON MÁS DE LA CINCO DE LA TARDE Y TÚ ME DICES "BUENOS DÍAS"! –gritó Sango, una vez que entraron al pequeño departamento y su amiga empezó hacer té -. ¡Nada! Ni una nota, absolutamente nadie sabía donde estaba, tu tía no quería decírmelo, con Kanna no me llevo bien. ¡Me moría de la preocupación¡¿Y TÚ ESTÁS MUY FELIZ Y ME DICES "BUENOS DÍAS"!

–InuYasha y yo somos novios.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente.

–Encima no me llamaste... –Sango seguía con su monologo, pero se detuvo completamente y miró a Kagome con los ojos abiertos de cólera -. Ahhh, me alegra por ti –dijo la muchacha, sin prestar atención, hasta que sus palabras llegaron a su cerebro enojado. Se la quedó mirando con la quijada abierta y sólo pudo mustiar un: "¿Qué!".

Kagome intentaba esconderse o que la tierra se abriera de la nada, y la tragara. Tragó saliva con dificultad y sonrió nerviosamente.

–Lo que escuchaste: InuYasha y yo somos novios, desde hace una semana, bueno, más o menos.

Sango no sabía qué decir, realmente.

–¿Lo perdonaste?

La chica asintió, aún con un sentimiento de culpa y que nada de esto andaba bien. Sango respiró profundamente.

–No sé que motivos te llevaron para hacer eso, Kagome-chan, pero no quiero que te fíes. Una vez te dije lo mismo¡y mira como saliste después! Lastimada. Sólo te pido que no seas tan tonta como para acostarte con él..

El sonrojo abandonó su rostro, y le devolvió la mirada tristemente, los ojos azules perdiendo su brillo especial con que la había recibido. Sango se horrorizó.

–¡Oh, Kagome¿Tomaste precauciones, al menos? –la mirada de Kagome delató la verdad -. ¡Kagome¿Qué pasaría si quedaras embarazada¡No puedes saberlo, tal vez te deje y te siga lastimando!

Lágrimas aparecieron en la ojiazul, sin tener algún apoyo en que sostenerse. Pensó en InuYasha, en los momentos que vivió con él, las sonrisas, los besos, las caricias, los 'te amo' tan sinceros. Pensó en sus brazos, brindándole apoyo si resultaba quedar embarazada.. Sin embargo, recordó sus duras palabras. Un frío invadió su pecho.

–No lo sé, Sango-chan... –sus ojos azules se volvieron en un pálido celeste, y su tez se volvió blanca, muy blanca -. Llevo siete días de retraso.

Sango sintió como el alma caía a sus pies.

–No puede ser –susurró la chica castaña horrorizada.

Simplemente era un sueño... ¿o no?

**__**

Continuará…

¡Embaracé a Kagome! (Bueno, no está confirmado je, je, je). No pensé que lo haría, pero me dí cuenta de que es ella quien desconfía aquí. Ya veremos como se arregla, dos o tres capítulos nos quedan en la recta final... o más. ¡Gracias por sus review!


	15. Un bebé

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo quince

Un bebé

–¡**O**hh, no, no puedes¡Tú no puedes estarlo, no puedes! Kagome, dime que es mentira, dime que no vas a tener un bebé. Por favor, decime que es una equivocación –lágrimas se podían ver atreves de los ojos celestes pálidos de la aludida -. N-No... ¡No quiero que termines como yo! –exclamó Sango, llorando abiertamente.

Kagome sólo bajó la mirada con tristeza. Sabía que Sango estaba con el tal Miroku, pues tenía dos meses de embarazada, al menos su novio sí la amaba y se haría cargo del bebé pero... no sabía, ciertamente, lo que InuYasha sentía por ella.

No. Sí sabía lo que el muchacho sentía por Kagome, lo que ella no sabía... era confiar en sus palabras. Una vez le hizo daño¿por qué no hacerle lo mismo? Sus lágrimas caían por todo su rostro, como una gran fuente de dolor en su pecho.

Un bebé. ¡Un bebé! Sus estudios, su dinero, su vida, todo cambiarían por la culpa de ese pequeño. Sabía que al tener más de cinco, seis meses de embarazo se haría cada vez más difícil hasta que finalmente tendría que abandonar sus sueños y encargarse del niño.

Se imaginó sola, sin InuYasha, con un bebé a cuestas e intentando sobrevivir en la vida. Estando sola en el mundo, viendo como el muchacho hace su vida con mujeres mucho más hermosas y viviendo una vida de lujo y confort... y ella, en la miseria, llorando por la noches cuando su criatura durmiera, haciéndole recordar amargamente al padre.

Pero se imaginó que InuYasha realmente la amaba, que aceptaba al bebé con cariño y decía lo feliz que estaba. Se imaginó una vida en familia, amándose siempre, viendo el retoño jugar, tal vez, con sus hermanitos si todo salía bien. Una familia, como ella siempre quiso y que nunca faltara un padre..

–¿Qué pensarás hacer ahora? –preguntó Sango, frotándose los ojos, tratando de calmarse.

Kagome respiró con fuerza, siendo de vuelta al mundo real de golpe. Sus lágrimas aún caían sobre su rostro. Lloraba tanto, tanto de dolor. Sentía como si su alma se desprendiera en pequeñas fibras dolorosas, como si un millón de espadas se clavaran en su corazón maltrecho y tuviera que cargar con un millón de rocas tras su espalda.

–Comprarme el test para estar segura –dijo con calma, aún hipado y con ese feo pálido en sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, nunca pensó que le pasara algo así.

–¿Y luego? –siguió Sango, alzando las cejas.

Kagome supo a lo que se refería.

–Cuando esté preparada, se lo diré. Y cuando sepa que en realidad estoy embarazada, también.

La muchacha castaña asintió, pero muy ausente. Esto se estaba saliendo de control¿cuántas veces le decía Miroku de aquellas chiquillas de catorce años que daban a luz en hospital¿O de esas madres de quince años que abandonaban a sus hijos? No quería terminar como ellas, tampoco lo deseaba en Kagome, pero tal vez sea natural y... sólo sea un error.

–.–

Kagome paseaba, esperando a que pasaran los cinco minutos. Pero cada segundo era interminable, agotador, sentía como se helaba la sangre en sus venas. Observó sus muñecas, pensando en la sangre.. Ahora estaba congelada, cuando días antes latía con fuerza, recorriendo sus entrañas, haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara tras la caricias de InuYasha.

–Kagome –llamó Sango, saliendo del baño y ocultando su cabello detrás de sus ojos.

La muchacha la miró, esperando una repuesta positiva. Una repuesta que digiera que nada crecía dentro de ella, que no existía nada, que sólo era un error y que para la próxima vez se cuidaría mucho para evitar esto.. La miró con esperanza, recuperando un poco de color.

–Lo siento, estás embarazada –susurró Sango, casi sin voz.

Aquel azul hermoso, se fue apagando, hasta hacerse un gris sin vida, sin brillo. Un gris apagado. Su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes y su estomago recibió una punzada muy fuerte de dolor... Gritó y luego lloró en el regazo de su amiga, lágrimas de verdadera angustia.

Por más que lo amara con cada fibra de su ser, de su alma, de sus pensamientos y su corazón.. Todo esto era horrible. Por más que amara a InuYasha, ella no quería a ese bebé. No a ese bebé.

–Un bebé... ¡Un bebé! –llorozó Kagome.

Sango la abrazó con fuerza, entendiendo como se sentía.

–Debes decírselo.. Te juro que si te lastima, lo pagará muy caro. Lo mataré, sí, eso lo haré y nosotras cuidaremos de nuestros bebés, junto con Miroku –decía Sango, arrullándola.

Kagome se separó de ella y la miró fijamente.

–Se lo diré, ahora.

–Pero, Kagome…

La chica negó con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, seré fuerte.. Lo seré.

Y, con toda su alma a cuesta, Kagome salió del departamento, junto con Sango.

TOC, TOC, TOC..

InuYasha miró despreocupadamente la puerta, reconociendo ese suave toque que provenía de Kagome. Sonrió galante y se acercó, viendo por la cerradura y reconociéndola. Abrió su puerta, agarrándola por la cintura, sin que ella pudiera terminar de decir algo, la acorraló contra la puerta, cerrándola de un golpe.

La besó apasionadamente, empujando su cuerpo contra el femenino, encajando perfectamente, como una pieza de un rompecabezas. Acarició su cabello, su cuello, sus manos frías.. ¿Frías? InuYasha se separó del beso, para mirarla atentamente.

Temblaba, toda ella temblaba. Su cuerpo estaba pálido, muy pálido. Las mejillas, sonrojadas por la alegría, no tenían color y sus ojos... ¿Dónde estaba el color azul en ellos¿Dónde estaba su Kagome? Ahora lo único que venían eran unos ojos grises, con penas brillo de vida en ellos.

–Kagome…

Ella lo silenció.

–No hables... sólo abrázame, por favor –pidió Kagome en un susurro, el muchacho, confundido, lo hizo -. Abrázame fuerte, InuYasha, fuerte... Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Sentía como aquél abrazo regalaba vida, le daba un poco de un calor ausente, brindándole fuerzas de donde no tenía. El calor de su cuerpo volvía, su corazón bombeaba sangre, sus mejillas recuperaban su color y sus ojos también, aunque su gris aún persistía.

–Aquí estoy, sabes que siempre estaré aquí, Kagome –dijo InuYasha, confundido, sintiendo como tiritaba. _"Oh, Kagome¿qué rayos te pasó?"_ -. Mi Kagome... Mi Kagome... –susurró el chico, sintiendo como su aroma se desvanecía.

Kagome lo rodeó con sus frágiles brazos, apegándolo a ella, sufriendo de verdad. Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, lo presentía, cuando terminara aquella semana todo iba a cambiar. ¡Ahora ella era la que sufría! Sufría por su amor, por su InuYasha, por su embarazo no deseado.. ¡Siempre la que derramaba lágrimas era ella, siempre ella!

Su novio empezó a besar el cuello, descubriendo que al recibir sus labios, su piel regresaba a su color. InuYasha la alzó en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, aún muy preocupado. Hicieron el amor, el muchacho intentando regresarle parte de vitalidad a su cuerpo, y ella tratando de complacerlo, de borrar su dolor, de su confusión.

–¿De verdad me amas? –preguntó Kagome, entre sus brazos, acariciando su rostro y su cabello, tan sedoso luego de aquél acto.

Él besó su mano, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules. La besó en los labios, abrazándola, acariciando su vientre. El nudo de la muchacha desapareció por unos instantes, al sentir aquella caricia llena de ternura. ¿Podía volver a confiar¿Éste muchacho de verdad la amaba?

–¡Claro que sí! Lo sabes, Kagome –respondió InuYasha, entre su beso -. ¿Y sabes por qué te dije todo aquello, cuando terminé la pintura?

Ella negó, perdiéndose en sus ojos violetas que la miraban con tanto amor, cariño, ternura. Decían la verdad, sus violáceos ojos estaban rodeados por aquél dorado y decían la verdad. Puramente la verdad.

–Porque estaba confundido, no sabía lo que sentía por ti –se mostró muy abierto con sus sentimientos, pero necesitaba decirlo -. Sentía culpa... Culpa de que por ti, descubrí que nunca amé a Kikyo.. De que eres lo más importante que tenía y que lo ultimo que quería era lastimarte. Creeme, eso me dolió más a mí que a ti.

–Pero... no tienes idea del dolor que sentí, InuYasha

Él abrió sus ojos, pero sonrió sinceramente.

–Tú tampoco tienes idea del dolor que yo sentí, Kagome.

__

"Lo sé, no tengo idea.. Tampoco sé si de en verdad tú me amas", pensó Kagome con tristeza.

–¡Kagome! Deja de ponerte triste –pidió InuYasha, como un niño desesperado, tratando de calmar a su madre -. ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué estás así¡Responde, Kagome, vamos!

–Tú no eres de hablar demasiado –repuso ella, ausente.

No podía hablar, no podía decirlo. Necesitaba que él dijera 'te amo', siempre, todo el tiempo. Haciéndole recordar que estaba bien, que de verdad la amaba y no la usaba, que nunca más la iba a lastimar y que iba a pasar su vida a su lado, ayudando a cuidar a su hijo.

–¡No importa¡Responde¿Qué diablos te pasa¿Por qué estás así? –gritó InuYasha, sosteniéndose por los codos, para mirarla de frente.

Los ojos de la oji azul volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y ocultó su rostro entre su pecho, empezando a llorar nuevamente. InuYasha sintió como si mil monstruos destruyeran su corazón, al verla en ese estado, llorando y él no pudiendo hacer nada.

–Dime... dime que me amas –repetía Kagome, muy bajito, desesperada. InuYasha se lo decía, abrazándola, besándola, susurrando mil veces que la amaba, que era lo más importante y que dejara de llorar -. Dímelo otra vez, InuYasha, por favor..

–Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –repetía InuYasha, siguiendo sus indicaciones, empezando a sentir como sus ojos empezaban a arder. ¿Esto significaba qué él también iba a llorar? La besó con fuerza, cariño, con todo lo que sentía desde muy en el interior.

Era una situación tan confusa y extraña.

–.–

Aquél día, el cielo estaba oscurecido por un perfecto gris en las nubes. Las luces de las calles estaban prendidas, tal vez... si se apagara toda aquella luz y vitalidad que contenía la ciudad, se perdiera y se fuera para siempre. Kagome miró el cielo, aún con su gris triste en sus hermosos ojos, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de InuYasha.

Él le besaba el cabello, le acariciaba los hombros y seguía susurrándole cuanto la quería. Podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su pecho, podía percibir que cada una de sus palabras eran sinceras pero tenía tanto miedo. ¡Miedo! No podía confiar, pero su corazón era tan necio, tan terco..

–InuYasha –llamó Kagome, con esa voz ausente que, desde el lunes, llevaba.

El muchacho paró abruptamente sus muestras de cariño e intenciones de calmarla y la miró atentamente, haciéndole entender que con su silencio tenía toda su atención.

–Yo... tengo que decirte algo muy, pero muy importante –susurró Kagome, entrelazando su mano, viendo como él la apretaba con fuerza y le brindara su apoyo.

__

"Él estará aquí.. ¿Él lo estará?", se preguntó Kagome, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tragando el fuerte nudo en la garganta. Todo ese día estuvo conteniendo las lágrimas, tratando de parecer normal, pero todos sus amigos (incluso InuYasha), la notaban extraña. ¿Alguien podría advertir sobre su embarazo¿Se podrían dar cuenta?

–¿Qué quieres decir, Kagome? –preguntó InuYasha, sin querer explotar.. _"¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Kagome¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?"_

Ella tomó aire, iba a decírselo.. Pero en ese momento, la campana del colegio sonó y, esa clase, aunque ella tuviera a Midoriko (como InuYasha), él debía irse a su clase de dibujo básico. Se despidieron con un leve beso, Kagome aún sintiendo ese vacío en su interior.

¿Vacío¿Será posible que ella estuviera vacía por dentro, sin un bebé creciendo? Simplemente se encargaba de hacer bocetos pequeños, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Se sentía tan sola ahora, mucho peor que en esos dos meses. Mucho peor, sin un híbrido que la contuviera, sin InuYasha, sin Sango, sin nadie. Sola, como la palabra decía: sola.

Fue un día tan largo. El reloj corría, las once se hicieron las doce, volvió a ver a InuYasha, esta vez mostrándose un poco como la Kagome normal; haciendo que el muchacho se tranquilizara. Falsedad. Era falsa con la persona que la salvó, la persona que le brindaba su cariño, su apoyo, su amor, le entregaba el corazón entre sus manos. Una falsa, una mentirosa.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se echó a la cama, mirando el techo. En la mesa de noche se encontraba el test.. por alguna razón no quería tirarlo. Era como su recordatorio, algo estaba dentro de ella y, quisiera o no, era parte de InuYasha.

Sonrió levemente, pensando que había un pequeño InuYasha creciendo dentro suyo, o una pequeña Kagome. O ambos. La ojiazul empezó a cerrar los ojos, cayendo lentamente en ese mundo de sueños. Estaba tan agotada, estuvo a punto de desmayarse varias veces.. Y se sentía como todo giraba al su alrededor, mayormente pasaba cuando baja las escaleras..

Pero ahora..

Ahora estaba viendo algo rojo frente a sus ojos. Ahora unos brazos fuertes la abrazaba con fuerza, podía escuchar con levedad un corazón latente. ¿Era un sueño? Entrecerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza la tela, pensado que ese calor era muy parecido al de InuYasha..

__

'Debes ser fuerte... Tú no eres una mujer débil, me lo has demostrado'

Aquélla voz.. Kagome sentía que el corazón le salía por la boca, al intentar hablar. Regresó el abrazo con tanta fuerza, temiendo que iba a desaparecer. Lo temía, no quería quedarse sola otra vez. _"Pero si no estas sola.."_, se quejó una vocesita detrás de su cerebro.

Es cierto... Lo tenía a él, lo tenía a InuYasha... tenía a su pequeño crecer dentro suyo. Pero¿por qué estaba tan vacía? 'Una mujer débil..', amargamente lloró entre su pecho. Quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo. Quiso correr, pero no se apartó de su lado. Sólo habló, como un libro abierto, le contó todo a su querido hanyou.

¿Qué más podía hacer...? Al menos, estaba segura que él no la dejaría por eso. Simplemente, se marcharía, cuando estuviera segura otra vez, como lo estuvo hace una semana atrás.

–.–

El timbre del departamento sonó estrepitosamente, una y otra vez la misma melodía. InuYasha se tronó los nudillos, disgustado. Se levantó de la cama y fue a ver quien era. Su ojos violetas se abrieron grandes, al notar que era Sango, la amiga de Kagome y novia de su amigo.

Abrió la puerta sin comprender, pero entendió una cosa: mostraba decisión. Los ojos castaños (y ella misma), parecía estar rodeados por una aura de fuego. Un volcán en erupción.

–¿Quieres pasar?

Sango entró. No dijo nada, sus manos se movían nerviosamente, y sentó en el sofá. InuYasha se rascó la cabeza, como tratando de entenderla y entender que rayos hacía allí. _"Definitivamente, es novia de Miroku"_, pensó, notando el parecido extraño en sus personalidades.

–¿Qué...? –Sango le cortó.

–Sólo quiero decirte algo, y que esto quede entre nosotros –repuso la muchacha castaña y mayor, notándose en sus ojos un poco de duda -. Un secreteo.

InuYasha parpadeó reiterada veces. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

–¿Qué…? –quiso volver a preguntar.

Sango le mostró su cejo fruncido.

–¡Silencio! –el muchacho pegó un brinco, ella se mostró complacida -. Y se trata de Kagome y de su comportamiento extraño –aquí, InuYasha supo que Sango tenía toda su atención -. Quiero que me digas algo, con la más clara sinceridad, por favor.

–¿Qué…? –y se mordió la lengua.

La muchacha miró ambos lados de su departamento y su ceño se frunció más.

–¡Cállate¿Tú amas a Kagome, por sobre todas las cosas, correcto? –espetó, InuYasha asintió sonrojado -. Correcto. ¿Serías capaz de hasta casarte con ella?

–¿Pero qué tiene que ver! –preguntó InuYasha, más sonrojado aún, ante el pensamiento de un casamiento. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba y volvía a pensar, no era tan malo...

–Mucho. Responde¿serías capaz de casarte con ella? –InuYasha se le quedó mirando, pensando, imaginado, regresando atrás en el tiempo, justo en esa semana que compartió con ella y asintió con lentitud -. Correcto... Igarashi, sé que no debo ser yo quien te lo diga y que debe ser Kagome, pero no está pasando un buen momento¿sabes?

El muchacho asintió, serio. Sango le miró a los ojos, sin poder creerlo que fuera capaz de hacerle confiar en ella. No podía creerlo, confiaba en él y en sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga y casi hermana. De verdad la amaba.

–Le cuesta mucho afrontarlo, y teme que tú le hagas daño..

–¿Qué!

Sango se movió del sofá, incómoda.

–Gracias a ti, y lo que hiciste hace dos meses –recordó Sango, el muchacho entendió, sintiendo culpabilidad -. Pero.. El caso es que.. Kagome.. –respiró profundo, también le era difícil, pero él debía saberlo ya y la muchacha se encontraba cada vez más destruida a cada momento que pasaba -. Ella.. espera un hijo tuyo.

InuYasha... se rió._ "No, es broma"_, pensó. Luego miró los ojos castaños de Sango, y soltó un gemido. Algo era seguro, sentía de todo, pero...

Era verdad... Kagome esperaba un hijo suyo. Un bebé... ¡Un bebé!

**__**

Continuará…

Bueno, decidido, Kagome está destruida pero con un hijo. ¿Y ahora qué hará InuYasha? Je, para la próxima; capítulo final. (¿Habrá epitologo? Mmm... lo pensaré) ¡Gracias por sus review!

PD: Ejem… Sé que **yo** no **embaracé** a Kagome, pero quise ver su reacción… Jejejejeje


	16. Sólo deseo estar a tu lado

FLORES AMARILLAS

****

Capítulo dieciséis

Sólo deseo estar a tu lado.

****

"Today your love, tomorrow the world"

__

"Hoy tu amor, mañana el mundo" **–The Ramones.**

****

La luna entró por la ventana, dejando ver su redondez. Kagome abrió los ojos, con las marcas del llanto sobre su pálidas mejillas, sentía como la fuerza se escapaba por todas partes. Se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza baja y mordiéndose fuertemente el labio.

No podía...

¡Era simplemente imposible! Era imposible creer que alguien estaba creciendo dentro de ella, un niño, un bebé, un diminuto ser humano. Un pequeño ser que era de ella y de InuYasha, de su amado InuYasha. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, temerosa de que la rechazara, y la volviera a lastimar. Soltó un grito contenido de rabia, apretando sus manos contra su rostro y llorando.

Llorando otra vez... Qué mujer más débil. No le era posible afrontar todo esto, aunque tuviera familia, amigos para ayudarla, si él no estaba a su lado no era nadie. ¡No deseaba tener al niño, no lo quería! Lo odiaba profundamente; le arrebató lo que más quería, sus ilusiones..

¡Prefería seguir ciega ante la verdad, de vivir una fantasía que pasar los nueve meses sola, recibiendo miradas de lastima y cólera por no cuidarse! Se abrazó fuertemente las piernas, apretando sus rodillas en su pecho y recostando su barbilla en ellas. Tiritaba.

No podía decirle la verdad a InuYasha. ¿Cómo podría ocultarlo, entonces? Llegaría un mes en que fuera imposible, tampoco podría decir que estaba gorda, porque InuYasha no era un tonto. Siguió llorando, con amargura, sintiendo la sangre de su labio recorrer sus dientes hasta llegar a su lengua.

Aquél sabor amargo, mezclado con sus lágrimas de ira e impotencia. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que arruinarse ahora¡Estaba feliz, aparentando que InuYasha la amaba!

Feliz de recibir sus besos, sus miradas cariñosas y los 'te amo'. Feliz de vivir en un mundo donde todo podía ser posible, tanto el rechazo como el dolor. Tal vez, si nunca hubieran regresado, si tan sólo hubieran seguido confinados en la cabaña... todo sería diferente.

¿Pero no aprendió nada, no entendió que InuYasha la amaba de verdad y que no mentía? Él la rescató del sátiro, la rescató de ese pequeño infierno que vivía.. La rescató de seguir viviendo en un farsa, para ahora lanzarla a otra; mucho peor que el infierno mismo. Mucho peor.

Tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarse a la realidad. Tenía miedo de ser una madre soltera, de tratar de vivir con un niño, de llorar siempre y sonreír para afuera. Temía nunca poder olvidarse de él, de que... de que siempre estuviera enamorada de InuYasha y de nadie más. De que su terco corazón lo siguiera recordando, y recordando, lastimándola.

Respiró profundamente, pero las lágrimas caían y caían. Cascadas infinitas de dolor, pequeños diamantes de angustia, horribles piedras de la ira y del odio. Apretó con fuerza ambos costados de su cuerpo, haciendo que las telas crujieran, quejándose y amenazando que pronto iban a ceder; a destruirse como su mundo..

__

"¿Qué mundo? Ya lo tomaste todo, InuYasha, todo", pensó Kagome, golpeando la almohada con su puño. Todo: su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón, lo tomó todo. Le quitó hasta la ultima célula, la ultima chispa de cordura. Estaba perdida, embarazada y perdida.

Le costaba respirar..

A la luz de la luna, aquellos hermosos ojos azules que Kagome tenía, los mismos ojos azules llenos de alegría, de emociones hermosas se volvieron de un gris pálido. Un gris tan claro, que parecía... parecía dos esferas, similares a la luna, pero sin su brillo plateado. Unas esferas grises y feas, llenas de tristeza, pesar y cólera... tanta cólera hacia un pequeño ser humano, que apenas empezaba a vivir.

Dejó de abrazarse con fuerza, y se ocultó tras su cabello. Aquellas cabellos enrulados, similares a la seda. Los mimos que InuYasha acariciaba y jugaba. Simplemente, hasta su cuerpo le hacía recordarlo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la noción de la identidad, de una existencia, de que en cualquier momento agarraría el cuchillo y acabaría con su miserable existencia.

–.–

DING, DONG, DING, DONG

Llamaba al timbre, pero nadie respondía. Golpeó la puerta, y se abrió sola, con un chillido lento... como si fuera un casa de terror. Se asomó por la puerta, dejando ver su rostro, pero notó que todo estaba a oscuras. Apretando la puerta tras sus manos, la abrió finalmente y entró, cerrándola con sigilo; temiendo... cualquier cosa.

El corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, latente en sus oídos. La sangre recorría sus venas con lentitud, muy frías, demasiado para catalogarse sangre caliente. Tragó con dificultad y llamó, temiendo tal vez lo peor. Escuchó un quejido en el baño, y corrió hacia él.

–¿Kagome! –gritó sorprendido, pero por sobre todas la cosas, a punto de desfallecer.

Kagome se encontraba en la ducha, sentada, recibiendo el agua contra su espalda. Las gotas caían de sus cabellos negros, se abrazaba a sí misma y tiritaba violentamente. Se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces, y la sacó de la regadera; el agua estaba helada. Cerró la canilla y le palpó el rostro frío.

–Kagome, por favor.. ¡Kagome, dime algo, dios! –exclamaba InuYasha, dándole pequeños golpes en la mejilla. La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo abrirlos, hasta que mostró aquél gris pálido haciéndole poner los pelos de punta al chico.

–Inu... yasha... estás aquí –gimió la muchacha, alzando su pequeña mano fría y así tocando su rostro caliente, no era un sueño -. Bue... buenos días –y, cerró los ojos, cayendo agotada.

InuYasha contuvo la respiración, sacándola del baño y fue hacia su habitación. Buscó entre un canasto de ropa limpia, hasta encontrar un camisón. Le cambió la ropa, con un nudo en la garganta; estaba tan fría.. No le importó el Instituto, ni nada, su Kagome estaba mal y lo necesitaba. Su pequeño ángel lo necesitaba. Se sacó las zapatillas, y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola para brindarle un poco de calor.

Todo su cuerpo aún seguía mojado, y no comprendía aquella actitud de Kagome. ¿Por qué hacía todo aquello? El nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande; ¿acaso ella intentó... suicidarse? Gimió su nombre, abrazándola con fuerza. Todo por su culpa, por su estupidez, su inseguridad y culpabilidad. ¡Todo por haberle dicho aquella semejante de estupidez y sin sentido!

__

"Oh, Kagome, lo siento tanto...", pensó amargado, abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso. La chica soltó un suspiro, abriendo sus ojos. Se separó de él asustada, como si fuera un monstruo o una pesadilla. Sus grises ojos temblaron un momento y se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazándolo está vez con fuerza y llorando en su pecho.

InuYasha sentía como todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían al verla en ese estado tan deprimido. No supo si él también empezó a llorar, con ella, lo único que recordaba es que la abrazó con fuerza y le besaba el cabello. Le susurró que la quería hasta cansarse, frotando sus manos contra el cuerpo femenino.

–¿Por qué… haces todo esto por mí? –preguntó Kagome, aún entre su llanto. ¿Por qué la ayudaba¿Por qué se empeñaba a ser... así? No podía entenderlo, tampoco a su corazón, latiendo tan fuerte contra su oído.

–¿Por qué? –InuYasha no comprendía, justamente, por qué preguntaba aquello -. ¿Por qué…? –sus ojos destellaron de ternura -. Porque eres muy importante para mí, niña¿por qué razón más haría todo esto?

Kagome alzó su rostro, viendo aquél lila acuoso extraño en sus ojos. _"Estás triste..."_, dedució la chica sin poder creerlo.

–¿Qué crees tú, Kagome? –preguntó él, acercando sus ojos lilas a los grises de la muchacha, chocando su frente contra la de ella, acariciando su nariz torpemente y rozando sus labios -. ¿Qué no te amaba, realmente¿Qué te volvería a lastimar? –la besó suavemente, apenas un toque de labios, sin pasar a mayores. Debía andar lento, la semana pasada fue tan rápido para ambos -. ¿Qué no eres nada para mí? –mostró una sonrisa leve, sincera pero forzada; lo estaba matando -. No, no, señorita Higurashi, se a equivocado.

Kagome tragó con dificultad, estremeciéndose al sentir como su aliento rozaba su rostro, como sus labios apenas tocaban los suyos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, latiendo con fuerza, golpeando contra su pecho. Como un millón de veces antes, un millón de veces atrás.

–Y-Yo no sé que pensar de ti, InuYasha –cortó Kagome con su juego, apretando la remera del muchacho y mordiendo su ya lastimado labio -. Me has hecho tanto daño.. me trataste tan mal en el pasado...

–Por eso –atajó InuYasha, besando su barbilla, mordisqueando su garganta, sabiendo que aquello, a ella le gustaba -. ¿Por qué no dejamos el pasado en dónde debe estar? Tú eres mi presente –aspiró con fuerza su olor a flores del bosque -. Mi pasado –subió a sus labios y quedó allí, milímetros lejos de ella -. Y mi futuro.

Y la besó suavemente, como temiéndola lastimar, tratando de recompensar aquellos dos días de dolor. Tratando de apaciguar el fantasma de los dos meses sobre ella, queriéndole hacer entender que en verdad la amaba. Kagome entreabrió sus labios, profundizando aquél beso lento y exquisito. Sentía que de a poco, aquella fuerza, como si ese pequeño sentido de vida, regresaba a ella.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron. Kagome se alegró de ver como ese lila desaparecía, para volverse uno violeta, con unos pequeños flecos dorados. Al verlo allí, la imagen del híbrido regresó a su mente. _"Son tan iguales.. pero diferentes"_, pensó la muchacha.

–¿Me das otra oportunidad?

No fue InuYasha que pronunció estás palabras, fue Kagome, colocándose encima de él y sujetando su rostro entre sus manos. El chico se sintió aliviado, al notar como lentamente las mejillas pálidas volvían a enrojecerse lentamente y aquél azul volvía a sus ojos; siendo alegres y expresivos.

–Mmm.. Lo pensaré –sonrió InuYasha, mostrando una actitud pensativa. No se sorprendió, cuando Kagome entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y colocó ambos lado de la cama -. Eh.. retiro lo dicho.

La joven sonrió pícara. _"Al menos vuelves a sonreír"_, pensó InuYasha, sintiendo como la vida volvía a él. Esos minutos, fueron como si le hubiera quitado el aire..

Tal vez habló demasiado rápido. Los ojos azules de Kagome se entristecieron, sus manos dejaron de hacer presión y su corazón volvió a latir lentamente, como si sufriera una gran tensión. Las mejillas de Kagome dejaron de teñirse de aquel color rosado, para volverse pálida como la leche.

–Kagome...

La chica se separó de él como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica y fue hacia la esquina de la cama, encorvando su espalda, balanceándose una y otra vez, como arrullando a un bebé entre sus brazos. InuYasha se reincorporó, notándolo y sintió una punzada en el pecho. El bebé... Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por el vientre, justo donde se encontraban los brazos de su novia.

–¿Ves? No sé... lo que realmente sientes, InuYasha –se quejó entre llorozos Kagome, encorvándose más -. No sé si me amas realmente a mí... o porque soy la imagen de tu novia... –entonces Kagome lo recordó, como si fuera un rayo golpeando el suelo: **_'¿Quieres ser mi novia?'_** Se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de InuYasha y se alejó lo más que pudo, hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared.

–¿Kagome?

La chica se arrodilló, deslizándose sobre la pared, más blanca que un papel y sus ojos siendo de un gris tan pálido que lo asustó. Kagome se agarró ambos lados de la cabeza y negó frenéticamente, y balbuceando palabras inteligibles, incluso para ella misma. El chico se acercó, pero cuando iba a tocarla, Kagome gritó:

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Aquellas palabras parecían escupir veneno, y le heló la sangre.

–¡Basura, me pediste que sea tu novia mientras que la otra..¡La otra estará sabe Dios dónde! –Kagome negaba con la cabeza, no quería creerlo -. Y-yo... ¡Y-yo me acosté contigo! –se miró las manos, como si tuviera algo de completo desagrado -. Me besaste.. –sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron sus labios -. Y yo... estoy embarazada -. se abrazó el vientre, sintiendo tanto asco en su cuerpo.

Todas las palabras caían como mil rocas sobre InuYasha. ¿Era verdad, todo aquello era verdad? Kagome se encogía cada vez más, abrazándose. La tez del muchacho se oscureció, se acercó a ella con la rapidez de un lince y la abrazó.

–¡NO¡Basta, basta...¡¡DEJA DE ABRAZARME! –gritó Kagome, tratando de zafarse de sus brazos.. No, ese hombre la había manipulado.. como una tonta se dejó caer entre sus garras y, entre ellas, salió muy lastima..

–Quieras o no, estás esperando un hijo mío –gruñó InuYasha, apretándola contra su pecho -. No me importa Kikyo, ni lo que tú pienses... –Kagome abría sus ojos, dejándose abrazar.. abrazar -. ¡.¡Yo te amo, entiéndelo una vez por todas, mierda!.!

Apretó sus ropas con fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre su hombro.

–No puedo creerte... no sé como creerte –dijo Kagome, llorozando y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar empezar a patalear y comportarse como una niña.

InuYasha la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó contra la cama. Empezó a besarla, con fuerza y pasión, siendo correspondido; para su sorpresa. Empezó hacerle el amor con lentitud, demostrándole que cada caricia suya era verdadera. Jamás mentiría, Kagome debería entenderlo. Podría ser un patán, un tonto, todo menos mentiroso.

La muchacha se retorcía entre sus escalofríos violentos, venidos de ninguna parte, causados por las caricias y besos de InuYasha. Apretaba las sábanas con fuerza, gimiendo y respondiendo a cada una de sus caricias. Por aquél lenguaje extraño, InuYasha parecía hablarle, aunque solamente se miraban uno a otro, se besaban y se mimaban.

InuYasha acariciaba sus curvas, perdiéndose en la piel suave, queriéndose fundirse en un solo ser con ella. Acarició sus brazos, en especial su vientre, sus muslos. Su boca jugaba con su seno, mordiéndolo, besándolo y lamiendo, como un animal hambriento. Kagome, por su parte, acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cuello, enredando sus pequeños dedos en su cabello sedoso y negro como la noche. Algo le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad... la más pura y sincera verdad.

Algo extraño le hacía volver aquella semana, dónde confiaba en InuYasha ciegamente, dónde sabía que él le daba su amor por medio de sonrisas, miradas, besos.. Recordó todos sus momentos íntimos, su primera vez, siempre diciendo que la amaba.

Los cuerpos sudorosos, la fricción que provocaban parecía algo tan nuevo y extraño entre ellos. Esta vez, mostraban sus sentimientos de verdad, lo expresaban por medio de sus cuerpos y esas miradas que lentamente le devolvía la vida a Kagome y, en el fondo, le quitaban un peso de encima a InuYasha.

**__**

'Ahora, sólo depende de ti ser feliz, Kagome...' "¿De mí...?", Kagome besaba a InuYasha, enganchando sus brazos tras su cuello, apretándolo a ella. _"Sólo depende de mí... Sólo depende..."_. **_'Debes confiar¿no? Tú me lo has enseñado..'_ **_"Sólo depende de mí confiar..."_

Estaban llegando al clímax, el culmino de todo. Kagome se preparó para recibirlo, aferrando sus uñas en su espalda y cerrando los ojos, en expectativa. Con un suave y lento movimiento, InuYasha se fue fundiendo, convirtiéndose en un solo ser.. Siendo uno, dejando de ser simplemente Kagome e InuYasha.

–¿Ahora qué, eh? –replicó InuYasha, jadeando, aún sin recuperar el aliento -. ¿Me crees? Porque no me importa lo que pienses yo..

Kagome le besó suavemente en los labios, sintiendo como sus ojos pesaban ante el cansancio de lo ocurrido y de sus lágrimas. Le mostró una sonrisa tan limpia, sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas como su cuerpo, sus ojos tenían un destello azulado..

–Sólo deseo estar a tu lado –completó Kagome, recordando las mismas palabras que ella usó para en otro momento -. Entonces... –las mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más, pero se notaba que estaba tensa y nerviosa -. ¿Aceptas al.. bebé, de todas formas?

–Tonta –gruñó InuYasha, acomodándose a su lado y sosteniendo su rostro con una mano, su codo haciendo apoyo -. Gracias a eso, tengo un pretexto para que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Kagome le pareció que estaba bromeando, pero sus ojos violetas (aún oscuros) mostraban tanta decisión que se quedó perdida en su mirada. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de tanta felicidad. Por una muestra de cariño mutuo muy grande, arregló todos sus problemas. Y, gracias al 'guardián de sus sueños' (el hanyou), comprendió lo que era confiar ciegamente en uno.

–Entonces disfrutaras de mi platillo especial: el ramen –sonrió Kagome con ternura, rodeándolo con un brazo y recostando su rostro entre su pecho, aspirando su perfume.

–Hecho con amor, no te olvides –recordó InuYasha, bromeando, jugando con un enrulado mechón de seda de su cabello -. Tendré que empezar a alimentarme por dos.

Ella se separó de su pecho y lo miró como diciéndole: "Estás completamente loco"

–InuYasha.

–¿Qué?

–¿Escuchaste lo que acabaste de decir? –vio como una ceja oscura se levantaba. Lo sabía, intentaba contener la risa.

–Sí –rozó su nariz con la de ella, mostrando una sonrisa sincera -. Si tú tienes que alimentarte por dos¿por qué yo no? Doble ración para mí –y la sonrisa se hizo más grande, muy parecida a una de oreja a oreja.

Kagome le contempló entre maravillada y avergonzada. Inmediatamente sintió como la fuerzas se le iban, todo a su alrededor parecía hablar de 'z' y sus ojos azules se cerraban lentamente. Estaba devastada, feliz y cansada. Se acurrucó una vez más en el pecho de InuYasha, éste le besó la sien y susurró un: "Buenas noches", rodeándola con un brazo.

Definitivamente, esta era su primera vez para Kagome. La primera vez en que, finalmente, podía confiar en él. La primera vez... que sólo deseaba estar a su lado y que alguien quiera compartir su vida, junto a un pequeño.

Un final feliz... al menos, por el momento.

****

¿Fin...?

__

Bueno, bueno. Llegamos a la recta final, me aseguré de que se pudiera entender el "por qué" de InuYasha-hanyou en este fic, y que no tenía nada que ver con la reencarnaciones. Sorry, pero necesitaba mantenerlo en secreto. Espero que les quede muy en claro, si no; cualquier cosa me envían un review y veré como responderlo de la forma más sencilla.

Pues¡el próximo si es el verdadero final! No lo tardaré. ¡Lo prometo¡Muchisimas gracias por sus **reviews**, fueron mi inspiración! (Hey, aún falta para decir eso…)


	17. Flores Amarillas

FLORES AMARILLAS

Capítulo final

Kagome abrió los ojos, todavía cansada. Sentía como todo sus músculos gritaban de dolor, no querían moverse pero el sol le obligaba a levantarse, era... era como si le diera energía, aunque no era la suficiente. InuYasha no estaba, y temió que todo fuera un sueño.

¡Entonces, si fue un sueño debía evitarlo! No podía ser tan tonta de desconfiar de la persona que más amaba, por una tontería. InuYasha claramente le había dicho que dijo todo aquello porque se encontraba confundido, y sabía que si una persona estaba confundida cometía tonterías; lamentándolo después.

Cuando sus pequeños pies tocaron las frías baldosas y quiso levantarse sintió como si algo, una caja fuerte, aplastara su cerebro. Volvió a sentarse, entonces notando su desnudez. Por unos momentos se quedó así, sentada, sin hacer nada. Sólo así, con la vista fija en ningún lado hasta que sus azulados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se cubrió el rostro, llorozando. No fue un sueño. Tal vez, alguna parte de sí misma no quería creerlo y, principalmente, su cerebro la recriminaba por ser una tonta. Tomó aire profundamente, tratando de calmarse, recordando las palabras de su hanyou: **_'Ahora, sólo depende de ti ser feliz, Kagome...'_** Sólo dependía de ella su felicidad.. **_'Debes confiar¿no? Tú me lo has enseñado..'_** Con un sentimiento de gratitud, Kagome se levantó, cubriendo su cuerpo con el camisón tirado en el suelo.

No notó ropa alguna de InuYasha, y verdaderamente estaba algo asustada. ¿Habrá huido¿Tal vez se arrepintió, después de todo? '_¡.¡Yo te amo, entiéndelo una vez por todas, mierda!.!_' Sus mejillas pusieron brillantes del sonrojo, fue al baño, recordando cada una de las palabras de InuYasha.

Agarró el cepillo y empezó a desenredarse el cabello. Debía calmarse, tal vez... No, no, ya estaba empezando otra vez. Sólo debía confiar¿verdad? Como el hanyou dijo, sólo hay que confiar... Un poco más animada, se metió en el baño y prendió la ducha; esta vez con agua caliente, por supuesto.

–.–

Miroku le mostró una sonrisa pícara.

–Luego me dices a mí, amigo mío –comentó el muchacho con malicia, viendo como las mejillas de su amigo se hacían más notable y una camarera le hacía ojitos, sin que éste se diera cuenta. Debía admitirlo, InuYasha era un despistado y muy exitoso con las mujeres -. ¿De verdad no te preocupa dejarla sola, InuYasha? Sango me dijo que su animo no estaba como el de siempre.

InuYasha carraspeó incómodo y tomó un poco de la humeante tasa de café. Se cruzó de brazos y miró pensativamente a la gente que pasaba, allá afuera, caminando, sin preocuparse de nada.. sólo por ellos mismos. Egoístas. Frunció el ceño.

–Kagome estaba muy cansada –replicó, tratando de no preocuparse. Diablos, nunca imaginó que ese mal presentimiento se hiciera realidad, sólo esperaba a que terminara -. Además, yo también tengo cosas de que pensar.

Miroku lo miró como si estuviera esperando, de repente, que saltara y lo señalara con el dedo, exclamando: '¡Inocente palomita!'. Luego se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente, soltando un suspiro resignado.

–¿Tú, pensar¿Estás seguro, InuYasha? –tomó un poco de cerveza, tratando de no perder el control al ver como esa guapa camarera (sí, la misma de antes), seguía haciéndole gestos coquetos al ojivioleta -. Si mal no lo recuerdo, tú mismo me dijiste que no eras bueno para pensar.

InuYasha le dio un golpe rápido en la cabeza, un chichón rojo salió del lugar golpeado. El ojiazul lo tomó como asunto arreglado, y que él no quería tratar.

–¿Y¿Por qué tú nunca me dijiste que tu novia estaba embarazada? –preguntó InuYasha. Estaban hablando tanto de Kagome y él¿por qué no de Miroku y Sango? Aún no podía entender como la castaña podía amarlo y no reventar de celos al mismo tiempo.

–Digamos... que ella no me lo dijo hasta que se desmayó –se rió tontamente, recordando aquello -. Por suerte estabamos en el hospital.. Je, je, je.

InuYasha frunció los labios. Por lo menos era algo que le agradaba recordar, pero.. ¿y él? Por suerte Sango le avisó de todo, porque tal vez todo hubiera sido un poco diferente. Tal vez, Kagome no le hubiera entendido. Tal vez...

Suspiró. Ya no existía el 'tal vez', no podía volver atrás y no estaba arrepentido. No, quería tener una familia de verdad, estar con Kagome siempre y criar a ese pequeño pedazo de vida seguramente sería una experiencia maravillosa. Era su deber, tanto como padre, que como novio, hacerse cargo de su hijo. Sólo que.. no sabía como y donde empezar.

–¿No estás nervioso? –preguntó InuYasha, mirando para todos lados, menos los ojos azules de su mejor amigo. Le dio un escalofrío, al percatarse de la mujer, mirándolo y sonriendo seductivamente. Se imaginó a Kagome así, sonriendo con una mirada sensual.. vestida solamente con su corto camisón.. Tembló ligeramente.

–¿De qué?

InuYasha miró nuevamente la ventana.

–De ser padre, de ver como pasan los días y.. y.. –volvió a suspirar -. Algunas veces creo que no soy bueno para esto. Digo¡mírame! Por poco y casi hago que Kagome se suicide¡la lastimé mucho! Y creo que es un milagro que ella me perdone –sus ojos volvieron a ponerse de un acuoso color lila.

Como buen amigo que era, Miroku le palmeó la espalda. Tomó un trago de su cerveza y se acercó un poco, en tono confidencial.

–Tú sabes perfectamente que buscaba tener un hijo –su voz era solemne, y parecía casi una figura sagrada al ver como los rayos de sol lo iluminaban -. Y Sango fue una bendición –le guiñó el ojo, dándole doble sentido a la frase -. Tú no te preocupes, todo está arreglado. Sólo procura mostrarte más cariñoso con ella, creo que lo necesitará.

InuYasha lo miró como si le hubiera pedido hacer un Da Vinci. ¿Qué¡¿Él, cariñoso¡Seguramente estaba bromeando¿Cómo rayos él tendría que comportarse¡Keh!

–No sé, cómprale flores, a las mujeres le gusta –se encogió de hombros Miroku, como restándole importancia -. Tal vez chocolate, si le gusta comer.

InuYasha sólo soltó un suspiro. Imposible.

–Bueno, debo irme –se puso de pie, a igual que el ojiazul -. Paga la cuenta. Nos vemos –y se marchó rápidamente, dejándolo completamente solo.

El muchacho de coleta se dio vuelta, sonriendo esta vez sonriendo sensualmente a la camarera. Ella le dio una mirada despectiva.

–Aquí tiene la cuenta, señor.

Miroku soltó un suspiro resignado. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

–.–

InuYasha caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, bueno, tal vez al departamento. Pero quería pensar, en lo que pasó, en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Amaba mucho a Kagome, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Estaba muy feliz al saber que ella estaba embarazada, pero lo sucedido no fue todo un lecho de rosas. Sabía que el estado de ánimo de ella ahora se encontraba muy frágil.. Ver sus ojos grises lo asustaron.

Tan faltos de vida... tan vacíos, ya no mostraban emoción alguna. También recordó todo lo que dijo minutos antes de hacerle el amor, pero eso ya era un tema olvidado. Le dejó bien en claro que lo único que le importaba ahora, eran ellos dos.

–Señor¿no quiere una rosa? –una niña, de mirada marrón cálida le ofreció una rosa amarilla.

InuYasha la miró pensativamente, recordando la pintura. Flores amarillas, las mismas que a Kagome tanto le gustaba. Lo sabía, vio un florero y una pequeña pintura de ellas en su departamento.

–Mayu –regañó la voz dulce de una mujer, saliendo de la florería. Se volvió a InuYasha, haciendo una reverencia -. Discúlpela.

El muchacho sonrió levemente.

–Descuide –miró sobre el hombro de la mujer, dando justo donde quería -. Disculpe... ¿Cuánto cuestan una docena de esas flores?

Bueno, de algo tenía que empezar¿verdad?

–.–

El agua mojaba su cuerpo, y miraba sus pies, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Confiaba, por dios, podía confiarle hasta su propia vida pero.. tenía tanto miedo. ¡Mucho miedo! Temía que, al final, él se fuera con otra cuando tuvieran el bebé o que ya no la considerara atractiva por verse gorda. Tomó aire profundamente, decidida a borrar todo rastro del miedo.

Cerró la canilla y agarró la bata, para después atársela. Cuando iba a agarrar la toalla del baño, el timbre sonó. Decida a que su aspecto no se veía tan malo, y sacando algunos mechones que insistían unirse a sus ojos abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue una delicada rosa amarilla, y un rostro de un demasiado alegre InuYasha.

–Hola –sólo dijo, mostrando aquella sonrisa tan ajena a él... pero tan.. Kagome se encontró medio perdida, mirándolo -. Eh... esto es para ti.

Cuando Kagome tomó la rosa, sintió como su piel se erizaba al rozar la de InuYasha, recibiendo toda una descarga eléctrica. Se alisó el cabello, temerosa de que estuviera las puntas se pararan. Vio los ojos violetas de InuYasha, y no encontró nada raro, ningún mensaje de que estuviera mintiendo. Sólo se encontraba feliz.

–Hola –respondió al fin, bajando la cabeza nerviosa. Era como si por primera vez, lo hubiera visto. Olió la rosa, tal vez solamente para huir de ese nerviosismo -. Gracias, es hermosa.

Ambos se quedaron en un completo silencio, mirándose de reojo. Antes esto no era así, pensó InuYasha, rascándose la cabeza, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Pero claro, él era InuYasha, no todo le era tan fácil y sobre estos temas, era un revendo idiota.

–Kagome.. yo–

–InuYasha.. yo–

Ambos se habían llamado al unísono. Kagome sintió como se estremecía, tan sólo porque él hubiera pronunciado su nombre. InuYasha fijó su vista por el pasillo, justo en la puerta de su antiguo departamento. Por un momento, se vio a sí mismo abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una nerviosa Kagome, que entre sus manos tenía su chaqueta..

–Habla tú.

–No, habla tú.

Kagome soltó un suspiro, pensando que esto era estúpido. Le dio paso e InuYasha entró, sentándose en la mesa. Kagome puso la rosa entre las flores ya marchitas que le había regalado Kouga y tomó asiento frente a él. Estuvieron varios minutos, mirándose, sin hablar, apretando fuertemente sus manos. _"Habla ya, Kagome"_, se pidió a sí misma.

Tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

–Yo... quería disculparme por todo este asunto –su vista no quería encontrar la de InuYasha, sabía que si lo miraba... perdería la fuerza para seguir continuando -. Quería pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que te dije..

InuYasha, la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. Como la otra vez en la cabaña, se paró y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola del rostro y obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, el corazón de la chica latió a prisa, como si de repente hubiera tomado vida. Como si hubiera **vuelto a la vida**.

–No, tú tienes razón –InuYasha corrió algunos mechones de su flequillo, para mirar los ojos azules. Su expresión era de extrema ternura, algo inusual en él -. Yo fui un idiota que no te dijo nada. Está bien que pensaras eso, pues nunca te lo dije. Terminé con Kikyou hace mucho tiempo, tal vez ahora ella esté casada felizmente con un tal Onigumo –su voz se quebró un poco, recordando aquél amargo día -. Fue ella quién me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo.

Kagome parpadeó y lo rodeó por el cuello, acercándolo a su pecho y acariciando su cabello. Era como si tratara de sanarle su amargura, como si tratara de enseñarle a olvidar todo lo pasado. De repente, InuYasha se encontró mucho mejor, tal vez con más fuerza para seguir hablando.

–En realidad.. soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón –por una vez, por una única vez, InuYasha admitió algo, rodeando su cintura y respondiendo al abrazo -. Kagome¿eres feliz de estar embarazada?

Repentinamente las caricias de la muchacha cesaron. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, totalmente sorprendida. Intentó no morderse el labio, porque lo tenía muy lastimado pero no podía detenerse. Verdaderamente..

–No, InuYasha, no soy feliz de estar embarazada realmente –contestó Kagome, con sinceridad, tragando saliva. InuYasha simplemente, sin decir otra palabra, la abrazó con fuerza.

–.–

La chica miró al techo, pensativa. Acariciaba la cabeza de InuYasha, quien dormía en su pecho. ¿Era correcto seguir con esto? Lo amaba como nunca amó a nadie, y él decía lo mismo. No¡basta de desconfianzas, estaba harta! Sabía que InuYasha nunca le mentiría, jamás y estaba segura de sus palabras, y sus 'te amo'... eran sinceros.

Aun así, no estaba segura de querer seguir con el embarazo. Tener un hijo significaba mucha responsabilidad, cuidados las veinticuatro horas y pocas horas de descanso. InuYasha tenía sus estudios, ella también.. Detenerlos, era como arruinar su carrera, aunque ya era medio famosa. Pero... ¿Su madre tuvo que pasar por las mismas cosas? Lo único que sabía, es que su madre se casó muy joven y tal vez ella fue...

Frunció levemente el ceño, preocupada. Ella no quería aprovecharse de la situación, no quería mantener a InuYasha por la fuerza.. Porque bien sabía, él tomaría toda la responsabilidad como padre y ambos tendrían que mudarse juntos y.. vivir como una pareja.

¡No! Por más tentador y hermoso que sonara, ella no podía aceptar ese embarazo. Aún era muy joven, apenas tenía diecinueve años.. toda una vida por delante. Su mirada azulada viajó del techo hasta el rostro tranquilo de su InuYasha.. No, de, simplemente, InuYasha.

__

"Creo que él está muy entusiasmado con el bebé", pensó Kagome aun preocupada. ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Ella no quería arruinar la felicidad de InuYasha respecto al bebé. Si él quería tener un hijo, entonces ella trataría de dárselo.. _"Yo.. trataré de dártelo, InuYasha"_

Unas caricias le cortaron el aire... Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, al sentirlas entre su vientre. Lo tendría, le juraba a Dios y a sí misma que lo tendría por InuYasha. Conmovida le besó el cabello, luego la sien, después la mejilla y finalmente la comisura de sus labios.

–¿Estás segura de todo esto? –preguntó InuYasha, reincorporándose, mirándola fijamente, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Kagome se quedó perdida en sus ojos violetas, y lentamente asintió. El muchacho la abrazó con ternura, plantando pequeños besos en su cuello. Ella sólo le daba unas leves caricias por su espalda y brazos, tratando de no notar preocupada.

Dios, por supuesto que confiaba.. En quién no confiaba realmente, era en ella. Temía defraudarlo mucho, pues sabía que, tal vez, con todo lo sucedido puso en peligro al bebé. Ella sólo quería estar a su lado, compartir momentos con él y estar para cuando la necesite, siempre.

–¿Y… sí todo sale mal, InuYasha? –preguntó Kagome con un hilito de voz, separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

El chico le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo levemente. Kagome le daba una mirada expectante.

–No saldrá mal, Kagome –contestó InuYasha, acercándose un poco más, hasta que sus narices se rozaron con levedad -. Pero sí todo resulta como tú dices, entonces.. Estaremos ahí, como siempre, juntos, tonta –la chica lo miró conmovida, acercándose y dándole un fugaz beso.. Luego otro, otro, y otro, otro.

No podía creerlo, de verdad estaría con ella pase lo que pase. Cada vez la hacia tenerse más confianza, con unas pequeñas palabras de aliento, de promesas y estaba segura que él las compilaría. Su mirada lo decía todo, todo..

Podía llegar a confiar y podría llegar a formar una familia. Se imaginó diciéndole a su tía que estaba embarazada, se imaginó a InuYasha rodeado de sus pequeños amigos del barrio, se imaginó que Shippou negaba con la cabeza y empezaba a molestarla. Se imaginó tantas cosas, muchas, pero eso sí, InuYasha, **_su_** querido InuYasha siempre estaba ahí, con ella.

–InuYasha...

Ahora intercambiaron los papeles, ella descansando sobre su pecho y él acariciando su cabello. Necesitaba sentirse segura, y ese lugar era su pecho... Escuchar su corazón con claridad, pareciendo que se iría a salir de su pecho como el suyo, sólo le hizo quererlo más y más. Hasta el cansancio.

–¿Qué quieres, Kagome?

La chica sonrió levemente, hay cosas que por mucho que quiera cambiar... al final terminas aceptándolo y, tal vez, hasta queriendo.

–Te amo.

InuYasha se quedó quieto, pero luego le besó la sien. Nunca entendería el por qué, pero cada vez que la besaba allí, le daba un efecto tranquilizador.. haciendo que lentamente cayera en un sueño profundo, tranquila esta vez, sin lágrimas.. sin pesadillas..

–Yo también, Kagome, yo también.

–.–

__

Un tiempo después…

Ella sabía, que él sabía, que algún día pasaría,

que vendría a buscarla con sus flores amarillas.

–¿YA ES HORA! –gritó InuYasha, atraves del celular de la chica.

–Sí, InuYasha... por favor, no me grites –pidió calmadamente Kagura -. Se escucha y a Rin eso le molesta.

InuYasha, de su lado del teléfono, se encontraba tratando de ponerse el chaleco. ¡Justo hoy, cuando se quedaba dormido y no tenía nada que hacer! Diablos¿por qué a él? Mientras Kagura hablaba, trataba de colocarse las zapatillas y sacarse los mechones que le molestaban a sus ojos. Debía ser lo más rápido posible, tal vez nadie se lo perdonaría.

–¿Y tú, qué harás? –preguntó InuYasha saliendo atropelladamente del edificio, tratando de sacar las llaves de su automóvil.

Kagura soltó un resoplido, el muchacho se la imaginaba, cruzando de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, como siempre.

–No es de mi incumbencia, InuYasha –replicó la mujer de ojos escarlatas, jugando con una pequeña de ojos oscuros -. Además estoy cuidando de Rin, y todo ese barullo no le gustará, créeme.

–¡Keh! Has lo que quieras, no me importa –rezongó InuYasha, viendo como el semáforo se ponía en rojo y le sacaba de sus casillas -. ¡Estúpido semáforo! –y, cortándole a Kagura, puso el acelerador y salió a toda carrera hacia el hospital.

Su sonrisa era triunfal. Sí, llegaría y ella no se molestaría con él, porque estaba seguro que no se lo perdonaría jamás. Pero.. no todo es color de rosa, e InuYasha ahora podía entender aquella frase. Estaba tranquilo (yendo a toda velocidad, pero tranquilo), conduciendo hacia el hospital que quedaba a quince minutos del Instituto cuando.. por el espejo retrovisor, pudo ver unas luces azules y rojas, seguido de un estridente sonido... a que todos llamaban 'sirena'.

__

"¡Ohh, diablos¡Con un demonio..!", pensó malhumorado, apretando el freno y deteniéndose. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver a hospital, y aquello le dio mucha ira. ¡Por dos cuadras más y se salvaba¡Pero **NOO**..! Él debe ser el reverendo idiota a que la policía lo pesca. ¿Cuántas veces no vio a los autos que corrían a toda velocidad, y si ni siquiera iban al hospital! Y él era al único que paraban. El policía se acercó y golpeó la ventanilla, con un humor de perros (en ambos sentidos) InuYasha bajó la ventanilla.

Unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

–¡Con que eres tú, InuYasha!

__

"Argg¡lo qué me faltaba¡Reverenda suerte de mierda tengo yo!" Su frente chocó varias veces con el volante. Las sonrisa burlona de Yakken no se le borraba.

–Yakken... tanto tiempo –el sarcasmo brotaba de su boca como veneno.

El policía alzó una ceja, riendo entre dientes. Oh, sí, esto se pondrá muy... 'divertido', InuYasha pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Cuál es la prisa, muchacho¿Sabes que, con tu velocidad, podrías causar un accidente¡Ah, lo olvidaba! 'A mí me importa un cuerno los demás' –Yakken hizo una parodia de su voz -. Esto te costará muy caro, señor Igarashi.

InuYasha se pegó tan fuerte la frente con el volante, que la bocina sonó estrepitosamente, haciendo que el policía casi se cayera del espanto. Por más gracioso que fuera y 'hermoso' encontrarse con su viejo 'conocido', necesitaba irse al hospital.

–Yakken, necesito irme al hospital –gruñó InuYasha entre dientes -. Tengo que…

–¿A operarte esa cara de perro¡Pues ya era hora, InuYasha! –las palabras que escupía el sapo era peores que un veneno de serpiente.

La vena ya se formaba en la cabeza de InuYasha. Nadie le llamaba "cara de perro" y vivía para contarlo. Y nadie era… **nadie**.

El adolescente que escuchaba música pesada y era agresivo, volvió en InuYasha por unos momentos. ¡Sí, sentía aquella sensación de que nadie podía pararlo y menos un sapo idiota como Yakken!

–¡NECESITO IR A VER UN PARTO, Y SÍ TÚ NO ME DEJAS SEGUIR TE JURO QUE TU CABEZA COLGARÁ DEL MANSTIL DE LA COMISARÍA! –gritó InuYasha, agarrándolo del cuello y luego lo soltó rápidamente, haciendo que el viejo cayera al suelo, sorprendido.

Prendió el auto y aceleró, hasta llegar al estacionamiento y salir corriendo hacia el hospital.

Yakken, ni corto ni perezoso, corrió en perseguirlo, con fuego en sus ojos.

InuYasha se sentía como si estuviera en un video juego, llegando al destino final. Preguntó a varias enfermeras donde se encontraba la sala de parto y, muchas, señalaron en muchos lugares distintos. Hasta que llegó a un pasillo, donde había puertas grandes y blancas entreabiertas y empezó a mirar. Ese cabello negro, sujetado con una coleta no podía pasar desapercibido.

–¡Miroku! –exclamó el muchacho, triunfante, entrando a la sala abruptamente. Cuando apenas lo tocó, el joven cayó en el sofá.. parecía desmayado (sí, con los ojos en espiral) -. ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, Miroku¡Despierta, vamos, despierta! –InuYasha lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y empezó a zarandearlo -. ¡Despierta de una vez, Miroku!

La puerta se cerró de un golpe, todo se sumergió en un silencio extraño. En la habitación había una cortina blanca, que la dividía. InuYasha simplemente no podía despegar su vista violeta de los ojos verdes de Yakken. El policía se encontraba muy molesto, y jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Y, como si una tijera, un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todas partes. Seguido de un llanto, y felicitaciones. Una enfermera salió con un bulto rosa entre sus manos, perfectamente limpio y se acercó a InuYasha. Eso sí, lanzándole una mirada coqueta al muchacho ojivioleta.

–Felicidades, papá –exclamó la mujer, extendiéndole el bulto a InuYasha. Éste se señaló, con los ojitos en puntito y mueca muy graciosa.

El Miroku inconsciente se levantó rápidamente, como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica y le sacó la bebé de los brazos de la enfermera. Su mirada era de profunda molestia hacia la muchacha.

–Disculpe, pero yo soy el padre –gruñó Miroku, viendo con ternura unos ojos azules iguales a los suyos. Sintió como las piernas le fallaban y fue hacia la cortina, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros.

–Menos mal, así tendré más suerte con usted –murmuró traviesamente la enfermera rubia de ojos verdes, haciendo un movimiento exagerado con sus caderas.

InuYasha se acercó, olvidando completamente a Yakken, y por fin la vio. Ahí estaba, Kagome, hablándole a su mejor amiga, Sango, de lo hermosa que era la bebé. Sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó a la chica de ojos azules y la abrazó por la cintura. La enfermera soltó una exclamación de disgusto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

****

No te apures, no detengas el instante del encuentro,

está dicho que es echo, no la pierdas no hay derecho.

No te olvides, que la vida casi nunca está dormida.

–Espero que cuando sea tu turno no tarde tanto –le susurró InuYasha cariñosamente en el oído de su chica, Kagome rió nerviosamente -. Y que unos **sapos** no me molesten –agregó en voz más alta, suponiendo que el policía seguía allí.

–¿Sucedió algo, InuYasha? –preguntó Kagome, alzando una ceja y poniendo cara un tanto enojada.

InuYasha también se rió, besándole la mejilla. Mejor que su aventura siguiera guardada y, tal vez, se la contaría a sus nietos, al lado de una Kagome aún radiante.

–.–

En el departamento que compartía Kagome e InuYasha, una solitaria rosa amarilla dejó escapar un delicado pétalo. Al lado del florero, podía notarse una carta con una perfecta y bonita caligrafía de hombre. Era la de InuYasha..

****

Ella sabía, que él sabía, él sabía, ella sabía

que él sabía, ella sabía…

Gracias por estar siempre ahí, por brindarme tu cariño y tus alegrías, aunque también tus tristezas. Gracias por nunca abandonarme, por creer siempre en mí, aunque te halla costado. Gracias por querer, y seguir perdonándome... Gracias por darme esa familia que son ustedes dos. Gracias, Kagome... Te amo (y a ti también, cachorro).

Junto a esa nota, se encontraba un cuadro a medio terminar de Kagome. Los paisajes aún necesitaba el sombreado, como en el cielo y al enorme árbol todavía le quedaban hojas para hacer. Pero.. el híbrido, con su sonrisa de siempre, estaba terminado... a igual que su acompañante, una chica igual a Kagome..

PD: Espero que la pintura te esté gustando, Kagome.

–.–

–Esto se llama un final feliz¿no, muchachos? –preguntó Miroku, acariciando el cabello castaño de una cansada Sango, arrullando a una pequeña Rei.

InuYasha y Kagome se miraron, viéndose reflejados en el azul y en el violeta. Luego miraron a sus amigos y asintieron.

–Un final feliz...

–Perfecto –dijo InuYasha con sarcasmo, guiñando el ojo cómplice a la muchacha sentada entre sus piernas -. ¡Keh!

Kagome sonrió felizmente.

Sí, un final perfecto…

****

…Y se olvidaron de sus flores amarillas…

Fin

¡BUAAA! Se terminó, no puedo creerlo. Fue tan rápido... Qué tristeza, pero todo principio tiene final. Y, bueno, llegamos al final.. Dios, llegamos..

Muchas gracias a todas que compartieron mi fic, a las que dejaron un review y a las personas que sólo leyeron. Muchas gracias por ser tan lindas conmigo y arrancarme sonrisas, espero que el final sea de su agrado.

Un beso grande.

Chau.


End file.
